My Best Mistake
by Cae-Leigh Anne
Summary: What happens when a Moroi hides out in the human world for a summer and then receives a mysterious letter 15 years later? How will this integrate themselves into the world they were meant to grow up in but didn't?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Girl POV

I can't even remember why I went out with my friends that night, all I know was it was the beginning of summer and everyone must have gone out for the night. It was no where glamorous or anything, just a local pub where my friends and I could drink, dance, have fun and meet hot guys. And boy did I meet a hot guy.

I had never met anyone as handsome as he was but yet he was there in the pub, he was my friends described as a hunky supermodel or famous actor by the standard of his looks and how he was dressed helped them think that as well.

From a distance he looked reassembly tall but on closer inspection he was taller than my 5'5 height. He has chestnut brown hair and styled it so it looked like he has just rolled out of bed but it was his smile and his eyes that drew me in. His eyes were this amazingly deep emerald green, nothing I had ever seen before.

It took a bit of encourage from my friends to go over and introduce myself to him, I eventually did after too many cocktails but he didn't seem to mind having a drunk girl come and speak to him.

That night was the first night of a whirlwind of summer, to being with he said he was just staying for a week or two before heading back for Christmas to spend it with his friends and family but he said there was something about me that drew him in, enough to make him spend the rest of the summer in Melbourne, Australia.

I look back on that summer and I wouldn't take it back, I don't regret any of it, I certainly don't regret getting up the courage to go and speak and I thank my friends every day for convincing me too.

It's weird to think that summer was only six months ago and now I'm six months pregnant with his child, I know nothing about him except that he was wealthy, his was American and his name was Adrian Ivashkov.

I certainly don't want any money from him, I can get by myself without his help but he deserves to know I am bringing his child into this world, he deserves to know the baby girl I am currently pregnant with is he and I know I can't wait until I give birth to her.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years later.<em>

Adrian POV

I had no idea who this guy was that had located me, the only thing I knew was that he was human and no idea how he found me. All he did was confirm I was in fact who I am before handing me this letter.

It had been two weeks since the human handed me the letter say it was urgent but since he had been looking for me for fifteen years he didn't know how urgent it still was. Who had the kind of money to afford to keep looking for someone for fifteen years?

I remember telling Rose and Lissa about the letter and they were just as confused as I was, I didn't see the point in opening it. What good would it do after fifteen years? Would the information still be useful? And most important I was worried about the human that had found me, a royal Moroi who had been kept hidden from the human world since I was born because I was a vampire that needed blood to live but I wasn't a Strigoi, they killed for their blood and were what was considering evil shadows of our world.

Months had passed but for reason I still kept the letter, I hadn't thrown it away and I didn't know why I couldn't.

It had been four months by the time I finally opened the letter and I couldn't believe what I read at first, it took me a couple of goes to read it before I finally grasped what was being said.

_Adrian,_

_I don't know if you remember me but my name is Ashleigh Monroe and I was the girl you spent that wild summer in Melbourne Australia. The summer began in 2011 and ended in 2012, I met you at the Upside Down Dog. Originally you said you were only stayed for a week or two but something about me drew you in and you spent the rest of the summer in Melbourne._

_If you are reading this then it means something has happened to me, what you are about to read was something I had hoped to tell you in person._

_I'm writing this in July 2012 and I am currently six months pregnant, I didn't request anything from you other than allowing you to have the knowledge that I was pregnant with your child, a girl in fact and I hope to name her Adrianna as well as giving her your last name instead of my with the hope that one day you can find her._

_If no letters follow this one then it means something went wrong when I was giving birth to her but I had a will laid stating what her name would be and what should happen to her as well as making sure the detective I hired to find you continued to look for you. I was told something could go wrong when it was time to give birth but I couldn't stop the pregnancy, it was too late by then._

_I do hope you will take this knowledge and get to know your daughter, she deserves to know her father or even one of her mother's friends if that is all you can be to her._

_I hope you do the right thing by her but I can understand if it is too late when you read this and she doesn't mean anything to you._

_If this reaches you too late to do anything I am awfully sorry I couldn't find you sooner but I tried as hard as I could._

_The memories I have of the summer we spent together were amazing and I wouldn't give them or my unborn daughter up for anything._

_Adrian, you were my best mistake._

_Love_

_Ashleigh_

I sat there staring at the letter for who knows how long when Lissa found me, I had completely forgotten about the meeting we had with Rose and Dimitri about the new regulations we had issues to the academies in hopes of securing our races.

I remembered that summer I spent in Australia, I had taken off not long after Rose and been let of the hook for the murder of my Great Aunt. It was too much, a family member being killed and the girl I believed I loved had cheated on me with her ex dead undead boyfriend.

What drew me in was how different but yet similar she was to Rose, I was hurting and she was able to make the pain go away. I had used compulsion on her to make her forget about my fangs when she did in fact see them, I made her believe I was human like her. I never once fed on her, in fact I made friends with other Moroi in the city and they helped me locate Feeders.

But if this letter was true and the child that Ashleigh mentioned was mine meant that I had a fifteen, almost sixteen year old daughter living somewhere in the world. Not just that, she was a dhampir, half human half moroi. These days they were only conceived by the means of moroi having sex with dhampirs and for some strange reason they come out half and half like if a moroi had sex with a human.

A dhampir living in the human world having no idea of who they actually were could be confusing because of the traits they receive from the moroi genetics.

I don't know how quick everything happened, one minute Lissa was in my room grabbing the letter from my hands and the next thing I know I'm on a private jet with three guardians heading for Melbourne in search of this unknown daughter of mine. I didn't even know where to being looking for her but I had hoped Melbourne would be a good start in hoping that she would have been born there.

It didn't take long and luck was on our side that she was in fact born in Melbourne and a detective was able to locate her. The information I had been given on her was troubling, she had been in and out of what they called foster homes, been in a bit of trouble and the worst of all was that Ashleigh had in fact died giving birth to Adrianna.

I remember first seeing her, it was in this park that I was told was near her most current living arrangements. She was running around with a bunch of other teenagers that seemed to be around the same age, all them completely human. From the distance it seemed as though she had inherited a darker skin tone compared to my pale one that I remembered Ashleigh having as well as her round face with beautiful features but she had inherited my chestnut brown hair.

I stood there with the three guardians watching for hours and we went back for a couple of days.

It wasn't until one day she must have realised we had in fact been watching her and got fed up because she walked over to us, I told the guardians she shouldn't be a threat by they were alert anyway, typical guardians actually.

"Who the hell are you and why have you been stalking me?" I was shocked at first when she was standing in front of me, it was then that I noticed she had inherited the trademark emerald green eyes that were only ever seen on the Ivashkov members, the dhampirs that were a result of us never got our eye colour but yet this girl had, I couldn't understand what would be so different about her that allowed her to inherit this feature never seen outside of the moroi Ivashkov's.

"I will ask this again before I get annoyed. Who the hell are you and why have you been stalking me?"

"My name is Adrian and I used to be friends with your mother Ashleigh Monroe a long time ago" at the mention of her mother the hard mask she had on her face faltered for a couple of minutes before she regained her composer and looked at me as well as the three guardians.

"My mother died years ago, why are you here?"

"I recently received a letter written by her telling me about you and I had to come see you for myself. My full name is Adrian Ivashkov and the letter stated you were in fact my daughter" and that was when my own daughter punched me in the face, the guardians restrained her but didn't hurt her, which I was grateful for.

I didn't hold the punch against her, in fact I had no idea how this meeting would play out but she had noticed us watching her and it sped things up.

I look back on that summer with Ashleigh Monroe and I don't regret it, at the time it was just a bit of fun but now I look back, knowing what became of that summer and she was in fact my best mistake as well and now I have this unknown daughter in the world and I had no idea how she would accept the world she should have grown up in if the situation was better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have had this story stuck in my head the last few days, I haven't the Bloodlines Series so I have gone back and reread Vampire Academy before starting Bloodlines. Ever since I read Frostbite where Adrian first came in I've had it stuck in my head. I don't own Vampire Academy, only the names and people you don't recognise  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adrianna POV

I don't know how it began or why it happened but I have always been obsessed with what people would classify as monster movies, whether they are about werewolves, witches, vampires even Frankenstein. I even loved watching old reruns of shows like Supernatural, Grimm and anything else that focuses around these monsters.

I have photos of me from Halloween with my grandparents before they passed away, even then before I was five and allowed to watch such shows and movies I wanted to dress up as monsters, I never once dressed up as a princess or fairy.

My grandparents passed away when I was five, they raised me for those five years because my mother had died giving birth to me. My grandparents told me I looked so much like my mother except my eye and hair colour, they believed it came from my father. I had no idea who my father was and neither did they but whoever he is I sort of thank him.

After my grandparents died I spent the next 10 years in and out of foster homes, no one wanted me because I attracted trouble. Because of this I was constantly moving around from suburb to suburb but the one thing that made it so easy for people to come up to me was my eyes, everyone was fascinated with my eye colour, it was so different to what anyone else had. It wasn't the same shade that you would sometimes see on people who had hazel eyes that were a bit move green then brown or even the rare people that had green eyes. My eye colour is this deep emerald green that stands out in a crowd as well as against my olive complexion and chestnut brown hair.

Having people come up to me made it easier for me to make friends before I was shipped off again. I had always problems sitting still or spending hours in front of the tv, so I made friends to make sure I always had something to do and as always before I left they would always say keep in touch and we won't forget you but of course we didn't keep in touch and I was forgotten.

10 years had passed since my grandparents passed away and so much had changed, I had no connection to my mother or family and I knew nothing about anything family related. All I know is there is letters my mother left behind in her will that I can't read until I'm 18 for whatever reason but at this point in time I don't even want to read them. the only thing I had ever hoped to read in those letter's was to find out who my father was but as I grew older the less I cared about knowing because who wants to know about a child they didn't even know existed for 18 years? I didn't even like thinking about the off chance he did know I existed.

This current suburb I'm living in is some inner city suburb just east of Melbourne, the current friends I had here for a bunch of boys that like causing trouble just as much as I did. We had a habit of playing random sports in the local park, another thing with me not being able to sit still or spend hours on the couch meant I was constantly outside playing with whatever friends I had. I was constantly moving and being active, not like some of the other children you see these days.

The last few days had been weird, I was in the park with the friends like we usually were after school when it wasn't raining. Not many people would hang around since the weather was so bad in Melbourne during winter but yet one of the boys noticed this random group of guys always sitting at the same bench watching us. We had hoped that after a few days they would leave and not come back but they always came back.

After watching them watch me I noticed one of them seemed to be the leader because he was the one that always said when it was time to leave. I had enough of these creepy guys watching me and my friends that I decided to walk over to them and ask who they were.

Walking closer to them I noticed something about them, three of them were a bit younger than the one I had considered their leader and had more muscle as well. The leader had a slim build and he was taller then what I would have thought he would have been but it was when I was standing in front of them that I noticed the leaders eyes, they were the same deep emerald green I had. I was shocked but not shocked enough I wasn't able to speak.

"Who the hell are you and why have you been stalking me?" none of them said anything which me made me angrier, the leader just stood there staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable.

"I will ask this again before I get annoyed. Who the hell are you and why have you been stalking me?" something seemed to have crossed his face, allowing him to speak.

"My name is Adrian and I used to be friends with your mother Ashleigh Monroe a long time ago" he was American but what shocked me was that it had been years since anyone had said that name, hearing it for the first time after so long made me feel a stabbing pain in my heart. It seemed like he didn't even know that she had died

"My mother died years ago, why are you here?"

"I recently received a letter written by her telling me about you and I had to come see you for myself. My full name is Adrian Ivashkov and the letter stated you were in fact my daughter" I punched him before I even had time to process the information and instantly two of the other men jumped at me and restrained me while the other made sure Adrian was alright, turns out they were his body guards.

Ivashkov was the same last name my mother had strangely given me instead of her own. My grandparents didn't know why she decided to do that but they assumed it was my fathers' last name. If he was telling the truth and he was in fact my father, where the hell had he been for the last 15 years?

"I suppose I deserve that after fifteen years but I didn't know you existed until I received the letter the other week. She didn't know enough about me to find me herself so she had to hire a private detective to track me down, it took him fifteen years to find me" I studied his face and I couldn't tell if he was hurt or annoyed by that fact.

"Why come at all then?" I struggled against the body guards but they didn't loosen their grip, where are my so called friends when I needed them?

"I couldn't continue my life with the knowledge that you existed without finding out who you were and how you have lived"

"Oh it's been just peachy. What's with the muscle and why won't they let me go?" I know I shouldn't have been sarcastic or snappy since I was the one in a bad situation. All he did was nod at them and they let me go but they wouldn't move from my sides.

"They're for protection but they won't hurt you unless they feel threatened"

"Are you in that much trouble you need three body guards protecting you from someone?" who needed three body guards? It didn't make any sense

"You could put it that way"

"How do I know you didn't know about me for the last fifteen years but all of the sudden you decided to turn up and act like a father?"

"You can believe whatever you want but I'm telling you the truth, I didn't know you existed" it was then he put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out the letter before handing it to me.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"So you can read what she told me and make up your own mind. I have also written down my number so you can call me if you wish"

"Adrian, it's getting late we should go" I jumped at the sound of the body guard next to me speaking, none of them had spoken until now.

"Yes I know Shane. Adrianna it was nice to finally meet you and I do hope you call me" he gave me a smile before turning around and walking away with his body guards following him, I could see the body guards talking to him but I was too far away to hear any of the conversation but I did notice one of them look back at me.

The next few days passed in a haze, the only thing that stood out was me starting a fight at school. One of the popular girls called me a slut because I spent too much time with the boys her and her best friend liked, so I jumped her and beat her up. The school didn't like it and I got sent home on suspension, neither did my current foster parents. I have no idea what was going to happen.

I was meant to spend the time locked away in my room but as always they didn't care and I was able to sneak out the window without them noticing. When I wasn't distracted with tv or sports I was spending my time thinking about Adrian, he said he was my father but I didn't know if I wanted to know him or not. He had just appeared in my life and I just had to believe that he was in fact my father.

It wasn't until my foster parents told me that I was being sent off to the next foster home that I made my mind up, if he was in fact my father he could take me with him back to America and I could get to know him that way. I just hoped whatever trouble he was in wasn't bad enough that he couldn't take me with him.

I called the number he had given me and he agreed to meet me at one of the local cafe's. When I entered the shop I found him sitting alone but noticed the same body guards from the other day sitting at separate tables around the shop. I walked over and slid into the booth he was sitting in.

"I'm glad you called"

"My choice was made for me, I'm sick of being pushed from home to home. If you want to get to know me, take me with you, back to America" the smile he had when he saw me fell at this. I couldn't believe this, he said he couldn't continue his life without meeting me but he obviously didn't care enough to take me back with him.

"It's complicated"

"Then uncomplicated it, it can't be that hard"

"It can be"

"What you moved on and made a new family?"

"I did actually but that isn't the point. What makes it complicated is my heritage, your heritage"

"Then if it is my heritage I deserve to know what it is that makes it so complicated"

"I have one request before I tell you anything"

"What is it?" I stared at him hoping it would be simple

"I want a DNA test done to confirm I am in fact your father. If the results are positive then I will tell you everything but until then I won't say anything. I will happily tell you about myself or even the family I have but nothing about my heritage"

"I was told my eyes were my fathers and they are the exact same colour as yours"

"Yes I can see this, it is also the same shade I have only ever seen on family members but I need to confirm it. If the results are positive you will come to understand why it is necessary. Do you agree to have the test done?"

I was silent for a few moments, I didn't know if I wanted the test done. If the results came back negative I would be moved to the next home and have it thrown in my face that I had gotten a little bit excited at the idea of a family. If the results were positive then I had to integrate with the family he had, did I have brothers or sisters or just a step mother. I noticed he was watching me with a careful eye.

"Adrianna do you agree?"

"I agree" as I said it I looked over at some of his body guards, I just hoped whatever I was agreeing to wouldn't put me in trouble as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adrianna POV

Adrian was rich and not just rich like people who could afford fancy cars or whatever clothing they wanted but rich enough to pay someone to rush the DNA test results. It made me wonder exactly who he was and how much trouble he was in and what I was to come to expect if the results were positive and I went back to America with him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that the doctor had come out with the results. Adrian and the guy he had called Shane both stood up and walked over to the doctor, to discuss the results.

After the doctor had left Adrian and Shane had a hushed conversation and I watched them with cautious eyes, I heard Shane ask if Adrian was sure but the response Adrian gave confused me. He said 'you know we can't leave her here unprotected not knowing the truth' Shane nodded at Adrian before the two of them turned and headed towards me. Adrian handed me the piece of paper and the paperwork stated that he was in fact my biological father. I didn't know whether I was happy, annoyed or upset over this information it was huge.

"So what now?"

"First, I have business to attend to right now but Shane will take you back to your house where you can gather your things before taking you to where we have been staying. Once there I will answer whatever questions you have for me" what was more important than answering my questions, the main ones were what was so important about my heritage and what was the trouble he was in?

Shane was quiet the whole trip, he wouldn't answer any of my questions. He always gave the same response, Adrian will explain everything. All I tried to do was ask about him, I asked why he chose to be a body guard or if he had a family.

After figuring out just how rich Adrian was I still didn't expect the size of the hotel room he was staying in, it was a huge penthouse with open living. Shane pointed me towards the living room where I took up a spot in front of the tv, all I did was put on reruns of the monster shows I loved so much. I grew restless waiting for Adrian to return I had stopped paying attention to the show that was on in background.

When Adrian finally returned he walked into the living room and I noticed that Shane stood up and left us alone. Adrian took a look at the tv before turning back to me and taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Interesting"

"What's interesting?"

"You watching Vampire Diaries, it was a show that was airing before you were even born"

"For some reason I am fascinated with all shows and movies that surround what people classified as monsters, vampires, witches, werewolves, you name it" I noticed a small smirk appear on his face as I spoke.

"What would you say if you found proof that vampires were real?"

"Depends are you going to convince me werewolves and witches exist as well?"

"I'm just asking about vampires. What would you say?"

"I wouldn't know, there are so many stories out there about vampires that they could be either good or bad. I wouldn't know what to expect, if they were the blood sucking human killing ones most people portray them as then I would be worried but there are some shows that show there can be good ones, they still drink blood but they don't kill" it was then that he smiled, really smiled nothing like the ones I had already seen. What I noticed with this smile shocked me, his teeth were showing but not just that there were also fangs in there. I was shocked, they had to be fake. He's just messing with me. After a minute or two I moved further down the couch away from him and he stopped smiling to cover his fangs up.

"Adrianna I won't hurt you"

"Then explain to me what I just saw"

"I'm assuming you saw my fangs, so yes I am a vampire it's why I was so curious to what you thought about them. I don't kill humans"

"Then how are you my father. Vampires can't conceive children"

"They can, well some can. My world is separate from the human world, it's why it took the detective so long to find me. In fact I was surprised he found me at all. In my world there are three types of vampires or creatures if you wish. I am one type while you are another" he was crazy, he had to be crazy. This was insane, there was no way vampires existed

"Then explain everything right now because it sounds like you're crazy"

"It's why I wanted to confirm that you were my daughter. I am what we call a Moroi, I am a good vampire that only takes blood from willing humans, they are called feeders. Our bites aren't painful, they release endorphins that the humans get addicted to. It's what makes them willing. The other types of vampire are called Strigoi, they are evil and they kill when they feed. They feed on humans, Moroi and dhampirs. A dhampir is what you are, you are the result of a Moroi and a human having children together. You get the best of both races, you get the reflexes and speed of Moroi but the strength and ability to spend hours in the sun from the human side. You also don't need to live off blood"

"This is insane, you have to be lying" I stood up from the couch and began pacing the room. The whole time Adrian didn't say anything, he just watched me and now I found it creepy that he was watching me like that. If he was vampire, which was crazy he could kill me in an instant.

I got fed up with him watching me, I stormed out of the room and the body guards stood up and watched me carefully.

"What are you?" Shane tried to step closer to me but I took a step back and he took the hint and stopped walking closer to me.

"I'm a dhampir, just like you. My mother was dhampir while my father was a Moroi, as it is with Alex and Nathan" Alex and Nathan must have been the other body guards names.

"How come you don't have human mothers? Adrian said dhampirs are half human half Moroi"

"Because for some strange genetic reason we can't produce more dhampirs by two dhampirs getting together, it has to be a Moroi with either a dhampir or human. Either way they turn out exactly half and half"

"You are all insane!" I yelled at Shane just as Adrian walked out of the living room.

"Adrianna, you wanted to know about your heritage and why it was so complicated. This is why it's so complicated, I had to make sure you were my daughter before I told you any of this"

"Did my mother know?"

"No, she didn't. I hid it from her and on the rare occasions where did she see my fangs I made her forget she saw"

"YOU MADE HER FORGET!" I was furious, not only did he feed on humans he made my mother forget things

"Yes" I couldn't believe how calm he was about this, I was yelling at him telling him he was insane

"How?"

"Moroi can harness magic, there is five elements they can control. Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit, most of them are self explanatory while Spirit is a little bit more complicated. I can control Spirit and one of the abilities of it is able to use compulsion on whoever I wish, I used compulsion on your mother to make her forget she saw my fangs"

"Magical vampires? You really are insane"

"I can give you proof Adrianna" I hate that he keeps using my name, why can't he just speak to me without addressing and what was with the body guards, they were so quiet. Did they not speak or something

"How?" I noticed he turned and looked at Shane.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" I don't know what they were on about but Shane stood up, walked towards the draws in the kitchen and pulled out a knife. The next thing I know is that he slices his hand opened and there is blood pouring out of his hand.

"You really are insane, the lot of you. Who the hell just slices their hand opened?" but they ignored me, Adrian walked over to Shane and placed his hands over Shane's and I watched as the blood stopped and the cut closed up, looking like it never happened.

"I need to sit" I whispered to myself not expecting them to hear me but all four of them turned around and looked at me as I sat down

"Adrianna are you alright?" I looked up at Adrian and noticed it looked like he was concerned about me.

"Are you kidding me! You tell me vampires existed, you are one, I'm half one along with those three and then you tell me magic exists. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I understand it's all a bit much"

"No shit, you said you were in trouble and that's why you have the body guards. Explain that" I snapped at him but all he did was stand across from me.

"The Strigoi as I mentioned kill when they feed, they prefer to drink Moroi blood but take what they can. Because they prefer Moroi blood we use the dhampirs as body guards as you called them or guardians as we call them. Since they get the best traits from both Moroi and humans they make the best guardians, they spend their education at academies learning how to fight and kill Strigoi"

"So you're not in trouble, you're just a liar?"

"I never said I was, I just said something like that"

"What's the deal with the Strigoi?"

"They are made by one of two ways, one is specific only to Moroi. If they kill when they drink blood it strips everything good about them away. The other way is they have to be forced, the Strigoi drinks from you and then they force their blood down your throat. They are faster and stronger than either of us but they have their limitations, silver stakes can hurt them or kill them if stabbed into their heart, they also can't go out into the sun. There are ways to pick them out in a crowd though just as there are ways to pick us out in a crowd. What differences have you noticed between myself and Shane, Nathan and Alex?" I didn't know what he was on about but the more I thought about the longer I sat there in silence.

The other three must have realised what I was doing because they moved and stood next to Adrian. It was then I was able to pick out the differences, even though Adrian somewhat of an olive complexion it was more of what it would look like if they spent all their indoors where as the other three had a tan because they spent time outdoors. Even their builds were different, Adrian was slim and tall while the others had varying heights but an obvious muscular build.

"So you all look different, it happens. Look this joke has gone on long enough and I didn't fall for it so you can drop it or you all are really crazy and I would rather take my chances at the next foster home" Adrian let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, he was quiet, too quiet. It was like he was trying to come up with another line that would make me believe him about this crazy story.

"What if I could show you the separate world I was talking about? You can meet more Moroi and dhampirs as well as see what the academies I mentioned are like"

"You're crazy, abso-bloody-lutely crazy. This is completely insane, I was hoping you my father will take me back with you so I could stay out of foster homes but I don't think I want to join you all in the loony bin"

"You can come with us or stay, it's up to you but I would like you to come with me. I would like to get to know you better" I looked at him, all things aside I would like to get to know him and I didn't want to move and have to make new friends once again.

"You're completely insane" I don't know why but he smirked at me and next thing I knew two days later I was on a private jet to America.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adrian POV

I couldn't help it, Adrianna said I was completely insane. I couldn't help it, I had to smirk at her. The way she sounded and the look on her face reminded me exactly like her mother and she didn't even know it. I know I didn't know her mother well enough to give her the answers she wanted but I could tell her the small bits of information I remembered.

I don't know what made her agree to do it but I was glad she did. I really wanted to get to know her and introduce her to the life she should have been involved in from the beginning. It took us two days to organise a flight home as well as making sure she had the correct paperwork to leave the country and arrive in America.

Once we were on the plane it was a different story though. As always Shane, Nathan and Alex would sit together talking, laughing and making fun of each other like they normally did when they didn't have to worry about protecting us but it was Adrianna that shocked me. She went and sat at the very back of the plane away from the rest of us and put her head phones on ignoring us.

After a few hours I walked to the back of the plane to check on her and noticed she had fallen asleep, so much for my hope of talking to her. I grabbed one of the blankets, placed it over her and turned the light off before returning to my seat.

"How much longer is left of the flight?" I turned around at the sound of Adrianna's voice, I didn't even realise she had woken up. I was too busy listening to the story that Alex was telling us about what the novice's at one of the academies had tried to do.

"About eight hours, we are just over half way"

"Thanks" she stayed standing there for a minute or two before turning around and heading back to her seat.

I spun my seat around ignoring the conversation the guardians were still talking about the stories that had been floating around about the novices. I sat there watching Adrianna, it was weird watching how she moved or acted. It was obvious she had some basic knowledge as to how she should act if she had been raised in our world.

I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and took the empty seat beside her, if she had noticed my presence she didn't say anything. I leaned over to remove one of the ear buds and I notice she flinched, I let out a sigh and withdrew my hand. Instead she pulled them out herself and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"You didn't" there was no venom or hate in her voice but yet the words still hurt, turns out that was the reason she was away from us. She was afraid but yet she came with us.

"Very well"

"Why are you sitting here then?"

"I came to see if there was anything else you wanted to ask?" I watched as she was silent for a few moments looking back out the window. I had almost give up hope when she turned back to face me.

"You said you had another family"

"Yes I do"

"Tell me about them" there was a spark in her eyes that I had yet to notice. I smiled at her making sure I hid my fangs.

"I have a wife named Eleanor and together we have two children both of which are boys. Matthew is the oldest and he is 10 while our youngest is Nathaniel and he is 7"

"So I have two younger brothers" I noticed the slight smile that appeared on her face

"Yes you do, they both the same emerald green eyes that we share while Matthew has our chestnut brown hair and Nathaniel has Eleanor's blonde hair"

"Am I right in assuming that Eleanor as well as Matthew and Nathaniel are all Moroi?"

"Yes they are, does that worry you?"

"I don't know. Do you have any friends that are dhampirs or as they just body guards to you all?"

"Of course I have friends that are dhampirs, when they need to be alert they focus more on the environment then the conversation. If you look over at the three of them now they are laughing and telling jokes. I was involved with the conversations before I came over here. In fact some close friends of mine are dhampirs and they are heavily involved in my children's life as they have grown up"

"If they're guardians don't they have Moroi to watch?"

"Yes and they do, they are in fact part of the group as well. Vasilissa and her husband Christian are both Moroi and their guardians are Rosemarie and Dimitri. Vasilissa's sister Jill is also Moroi and her guardian is Eddie"

"So if they all have one guardian each why do you have three?"

"I don't, I actually have two. Alex isn't mine, Vasilissa requested that Alex joined me for your sake. If something had happened two guardians might not have been enough"

"Okay, why do you have two and they have one"

"Lissa has a whole guard since she is our queen and the rest have two but while they are behind the secure wards at either the academy or the court where we spend most of our time they aren't always needed. If Rose, Dimitri and Eddie weren't such good friends they would go off on their own"

"Wait did you just say queen?" I could tell she was shocked and why shouldn't she be? The government in Australia was completely different to how the Moroi government works.

"Yes I did say queen, Lissa is our queen. Our world consists of 12 royal families and a king or queen from one of those families. They help make pass our laws and get new regulations into our system"

"Since you're such good friends with the _queen_, are you a royal?" I tried not to show the hatred across my face for how she said queen.

"Yes the Ivashkov's are one of the royal families" Adrianna didn't say anything, she just put her head phones back in and turned her back on me. I let out a sigh and stood up heading back to my seat at the front of the plane.

Adrianna's POV

I had no idea what would my life was turning in to since I was going back to the world he kept saying was separate from the human one I grew up in but then he said they had a queen and his – our – family were a part of the royal lines. I didn't know what this would mean for me but I didn't want to talk about it anymore and he got the hint when I put my head phones back in.

In fact I was surprised when he came back but what surprised me even more was when I turned to face him and had hopes of telling him something smart and snappy so he would leave me alone for the rest of the flight but instead Shane was sitting in the empty seat.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke as I pulled me head phones out once again.

"I know you have questions, questions that Adrian can't answer because they are about being a dhampir"

"What makes you think I have questions or even care enough to ask them?" I eyed Shane and there was no reaction what so ever to my comment, I had spent enough with them all to know if I said something snappy I would always get a reaction from Adrian but these other guys are different.

"It goes back to the questions you were asking the other day before you found out what we were. You were asking why I chose to be a body guard and about my family" damn he had me, I was curious about the dhampirs lives considering I was one. I know Adrian mentioned they were perfect for guardians but did they get choice or what, I wanted to know?

"Fine, I am curious. Since you seem to know what I want to know so bad why don't you tell me then"

"I have no idea what you want know but as for your question about why I chose to be a guardian and my family? I didn't exactly choose to be a guardian, in fact all dhampirs are trained from a young age to become them. They go to school with Moroi and have separate classes to help train them, once graduated they get assigned to a Moroi. After a while most females stop guarding Moroi and stay home to raise their children while the males are expected to keep going. As for my family I have a younger sister and I only know who my mother is, the thing with dhampirs is most of us have no clue as to who our Moroi parent is because our dhampir parent won't tell us but there is a small number who do interact with their Moroi families"

"So what you are all dragging me back to America and shipping me off to one of these academies and then force me to become a guardian" I yelled at him and I noticed I finally got a reaction from him, in fact in my peripheral vision I noticed the rest of them sat up straighter and began watching us with cautious eyes.

"We aren't dragging you anywhere, you agreed to come back with us. But as for you going to one of the academies is something no one has discussed. You shouldn't be quick to judge us, we are only doing only what is in your best interest Adrianna. We understand your situation is different to what the rest of us have grown up with" I turned my head and looked out the window, I didn't know what I felt with that comment but it sounded like he was accusing me of something. All I did was push that feeling aside

"That would be the first time some has my best interest in mind" I mumbled not even sure that he had heard but either with that Shane stood up and headed back down the end of the plane, I concentrated back on my movie slowly falling asleep.

I don't know when I eventually feel asleep, in fact I can't even remember what movie I was watching but I noticed I had fallen asleep when I felt shaking me awake. I groggily opened my eyes and noticed it was Shane standing over me, there was something different about the look on his face and how he spoke and acted and it worried me.

"We're making an unscheduled stop from there we will be driving to our destination" all I could manage was a nod, I had never been a morning person. Well actually I didn't know what time it was but I wasn't exactly someone you could wake up and get away with it, I think the only reason Shane did was because the look on his voice and his face was enough to concern me...oh and the big factor was considering how fast their reflexes were, he could easily stop me from hitting him.

Everything happened next was incredibly fast, we were directed off the plane and were led through the airport. Adrian was standing beside me and he had his hand on my arm to drag me along with him in attempts to keep up with the others, Alex and Nathan were in front of us while Shane was behind us. I had no idea what was going on but yet I could noticed something about them all that was off putting.

It wasn't until we were outside that I noticed it was dark which led me to believe it was the middle of the night and it explained why the airport was so empty. We made our way to the parking lot and I assumed once we were in the car we would be fine but we didn't even make it to the car when I noticed Alex and Nathan instantly stopped, Adrian must have senses something I didn't because before I knew it he was standing in front of me, protecting me.

There were a group of 7 people closing in on us and they looked oddly weird, almost scary weird. They had chalk white skin and on closer examination I noticed they had red rings in their eyes. A fight broke out and I just had to stand there and watch as everyone got knocked around. Before I knew I felt someone grabbed my arm and jerk me away from behind Adrian, I didn't even get a chance to see it before I was thrown into something cold and hard and it was then that everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adrianna POV

I shifted in my bed remember the weird dream I had been having, this strange guy turned up and told me he was my father before then telling me that he was a vampire and I was a half vampire, how much weird could it get. The dream seemed hazy, almost like I was watching an old movie and the picture was old and distorted.

I continued to lay in my bed almost half expecting my foster parents to come in drag me out of my bed and get ready for school that I decided I should wake up. When I opened my eyes I noticed that this wasn't my bedroom, I never had many possessions but I did have a photo frame holding all my treasured photos but I couldn't see it, the fact that these walls were white compared to the blue I was used to seeing didn't help.

I instantly sat up in the bed and took in the surroundings, it was when I noticed Adrian asleep on the arm chair I realised my dream wasn't just a dream it really happened. I didn't know what to think, I did want everything to be real or just a dream? But it was when I really thought back on the events that happened before I blacked out I remember being thrown against something. I was confused, why wasn't I in any pain?

I was sitting there in the bed testing my movements trying to find any signs that I was injured when someone walked into the view of my bed. I had no idea who this person was but being in an unfamiliar environment with only knowing who Adrian was, even though he was asleep, was scary enough. I sat up straight and right up against the head board eyeing the strange girl. She had tanned skin and incredibly dark brown hair that it almost looked black

"Rose?" the girl turned her head to where the voice came from, I recognised the name. Didn't Adrian say he had a friend called Rose?

"Over here Shane, she's awake" she turned and smiled at me but I didn't smile back. I still had no idea who she was but Shane was another name I recognised but how come I didn't recognise the voice, it didn't make any sense. It wasn't until he stepped out from behind the curtain that I saw him standing there and it was the same Shane I had spent the last few days with.

"I recognise you, thank god" I whispered but it seems as though they both heard me anyway. Shane stepped closer to the bed while 'Rose' stayed where she was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" who the hell cares about how I'm feeling? I know I don't, I just want to know where the hell I am

"St Vladimir's Academy, we had to make unscheduled stop and then we were attacked. The academy was the closest place we could go without having to get back on the plane"

"Is everyone else fine? Where are Alex and Nathan?"

"They are both fine, aside from the usual bruises or cuts. You were the only one that came out of the attack injured" great so not only did I feel useless, everyone else knew I was useless because I came out injured...wait I can't be injured I'm not in any pain. I had been injured before, I have been in a lot of pain so it's not like all of a sudden knowing what I actually was changed anything.

"I'm not in any pain though"

"Adrian healed you as well as he could. It's another part of the Spirit he can control, he can heal people. He healed your broken bones but you were still unconscious" he had to be joking, I still didn't know if I believe the whole vampire story, let alone the magical vampire part of the story. I stared at him for a moment before moving in the bed to lean over and wake Adrian up.

He was hard to wake up to begin but as soon he started to stir he slowly opened his eyes. When he noticed me I saw how alert he became, I took this as a sign and sat back on the bed.

"You're awake"

"And I'm sick of these crazy stories you all keep telling me. He's just tried to tell me that you can heal people" I pointed to where Shane was standing

"Yes I can heal people, I showed you this before we left Melbourne"

"You are insane, abso-bloody-lutely crazy. I wish I had stayed in Melbourne" I leaned back on the bed and stared at Adrian.

"Well she has one thing right" I snapped my head around to glared at Rose and I noticed she had a smirk on her face. I didn't know what the hell she was smirking at but I was going to punch it off her face in a minute.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I think you should shut the hell up before I decide to shut you up"

"Adrianna!" Adrian scolded but I didn't take my gaze off her

"You can't tell me what to do, you haven't been around the last fifteen years and I have no idea where the hell I am or who the hell she is. Why is she even in here?"

"I came to check on Adrian but since you don't who I am I have no right to tell you what I'm up to"

"Fine I'll just leave" I got off the bed and pushed my way passed her and left the room. Heading anywhere I could that was away from them.

I finally made my way outside and it was dark but somehow it was still reassembly warm but what shocked me was the amount of teenagers standing around talking amongst each other. I was standing there in what seemed to be a court yard taking everything in when it seemed as though some of them spotted me standing there. A group of them walked over to me but it was one of the girls to speak.

"Who are you?" as she spoke I saw the fangs that I had seen on Adrian. Oh god I was standing in the middle of a court yard surrounded by vampires, teenage vampires to be exact and I had no clue who any of them.

So I did the only thing that made sense, I turned around and legged it. I kept running until I came towards something looked familiar and that was only because it looked like a standard gym but when I entered it was far from it.

There where training mats laid out on the ground as well as punching bag lined up along one side of the room and there was also weight machines set up off to the side. What I found most unusual was that there was someone in here, I thought it was weird since the rest of the students were outside talking. From the back I could tell it was a male and he was standing there punching and kicking one of the punching bags. I stood there watching, seeing how he moved and noticed how fluid the motions looked. I may not have taken any self defence classes but one of the friends I made in a town recently so me some basic moves.

"I know you're there" his voice startled me but I noticed the Greek accent he had, I just hoped he was as hot as the other Greek's I've met before. He still hadn't turned around, he just kept punching the bag.

"Sorry didn't mean to barge in" I spoke but didn't move, I didn't know if him acknowledging my existence meant I should go or leave but he finally turned around and he was definitely hot, but hot wasn't enough to describe him. He was an incredibly good looking guy, the most I had ever seen before. He had the tanned skin and strong facial features present with Greeks as well as the dark hair but there was something about him that made it stand out and make him look so much better than everyone else.

"It's fine, what are you doing in here and not out there with everyone else?" he didn't know who I was, of course he wouldn't but I had no idea who did and didn't know who I was.

"Seems more interesting in here" I said with a smile but all he did was raise an eyebrow at me before turning around and going back to the punching bag. It made me realise I had no idea how bad I looked right now, I knew in the past I've had no problems with guys but he didn't even give me a second glance.

"Normally you all have no problems leaving the gym once classes are finished. Some of you even make a run for it once the bell rings" interesting, he seems to think I'm a student here

"So why are you in here?" I walked over to where he was punching the bag and stood off to the side watching his movements.

"I prefer being in here when it's quiet and normally that only happens once classes are let out"

"Why do you prefer the quiet?" but before he could answer the door opened and someone walked in here.

"There you are Anastas, we're ready for you now" what kind of name was Anastas? Maybe it was a surname, I know back in Melbourne the guys called each other by surnames or nicknames from the surname.

"Thank you, I will be there momentarily" He nodded at the other guy and the other guy walked back out the door. He turned to me and smiled. "A quiet gym is better because then I don't get bugged for stories but now company doesn't seem so bad" his smile grew for a split second before he turned around and walked towards the door the other guy had come and gone from. I may not have gotten a full name but seeing him and not noticing any fangs when he smiled made this place that bit better.

Seeing him made things better and I seemed to be in a good mood for once and I left the gym trying to avoid more vampires but when I left the gym I found Alex standing there talking to some other people, it seemed as though the teenagers had moved on since there were barely any people standing around.

"Alex!" I yelled at him and clearly catching him off guard. He turned around faced me.

"Adrianna not that I'm glad to see you awake why are you out here and not in the hospital where I last saw you?"

"Huh that's where I was"

"So this is Adrian's daughter" I turned my head and took in the appearance of the people Alex was talking to, one was male and the other was female.

"Yes it is, Adrianna. This is Eddie Castile and Sarah Jordan, Eddie is a guardian for a royal Moroi that is visiting the school and Sarah is one of the schools guardians" at least I wasn't being introduced to more vampires

"Nice to meet you both"

"We'll see you at the meeting later Bishop" Eddie nodded at Alex, huh Bishop must have been Alex's last name. Both Eddie and Sarah turned around and walked off.

"Meeting?"

"It doesn't concern you, come I should take you back to the hospital before they realise you're gone"

"They already know I'm gone. I took off when Shane, Adrian and someone named Rose was in there" I shrugged like it was no big deal and too be honest it wasn't. Growing up with people not caring where I was, would be a hard habit to get out off.

"You shouldn't have taken off like that, they would be worried about you and you don't even know your way around here. Come on I will take you back"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"You don't really have a say in this, I could just force you" and with that I froze, it reminded me exactly of what Michael had said. I had pushed aside all the thoughts and memories to do with Michael. I stood there staring at nothing.

I could vaguely hear Alex talking in the background but I couldn't come out of the memories. At some point he must have given up and just threw me over his shoulder. All I did was close my eyes and tried to push the memories back aside. I spaced out on where Alex was taking me and I didn't take any notice until he threw me on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Adrian POV

I was worried, without a doubt I was worried. Adrianna had no idea where we were or even knew how to get around the grounds but yet she had taken off anyway. Shane left not long after her to try and find her and Rose apologized for scaring her and left shortly after mentioning something about a meeting, leaving me alone in the hospital hoping she could find her way back on her own.

I was still sitting there waiting when Alex walked into the hospital, carrying Adrianna over his shoulder but she wasn't moving or talking or anything, it just made me worry more. When he threw her down on the bed I noticed she was moving since she sat up and drew her knees to her chest and she stared off at nothing.

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea, she found me and I was trying to get her to come back here. Before she blanked out like this I said I'd force her to come here"

"Thank you Alex, I can take it from here" Alex nodded at me before turning around and leaving me alone with her.

She still hadn't said anything when I reach over to grab her, just I grabbed her, her head snapped around looked at me except there was something wrong with her eyes. They were glazed over and it was almost like she wasn't here with me, I remember seeing this look on people that were compelled to see something that wasn't real. She pulled her arm out of mine and moved further away from me on the bed that allowed her too.

"Don't touch me, you can't force me to do anything"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything" I tried to reach out for her again but it just seemed to make things worse.

"You can't keep doing this, someone is going to figure it out. I won't let you anymore, I'll tell someone" it was then that I realised she wasn't mentally here with me, her mind was off somewhere else.

"Adrianna" I looked into her eyes and hoped compulsion could pull her out. "You aren't there, you are safe here. You need to realise you are safe here no one is going to keep doing it" I tried to make my voice as soft and safe as I could hoping she could hear me. I kept repeating the sentence trying to remind her she was safe but all I get her to do was press her palms into her eyes and not long after she started shaking.

"Adrianna...?" I put my hand out to grab her and her movements were quick. One minute she was sitting on the bed and the next minute she had me pinned to the wall with an arm across my throat.

"You can't do this anymore, it won't work" she spoke but I noticed she still had the look in her eyes that said she was somewhere else.

"Stop, Adrianna you need to let go and step back" I put as much compulsion in as I could being in my current position. Something flashed in her eyes and she instantly stepped back, I knew the compulsion had worked. She looked around taking in the scene as I rubbed my neck.

"I'm so sorry"

"What happened there?"

"Nothing" her voice was cold as she went and sat on the bed looking out the side window

"That wasn't nothing you attacked me"

"Who attacked who?" of course Shane would pick that moment to come in, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's nothing Shane, I've got it handled. Don't you have to attend the same meeting as the rest of the Guardians?"

"I do, I was just coming back here to let you know I couldn't find Adrianna but I see she is here" I didn't say anything else to Shane, I just turned my attention back to Adrianna.

"Adrianna, what happened? You got lost there for a moment. Where did you go in your head?"

"I said it was nothing" she snapped at me and I knew I was getting nowhere.

"Then why did you attack me? That wasn't nothing"

"I said I was sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to do that, I just lost it and thought...nevermind" when she turned around she had glassy eyes, it looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Are you really that worried about being here? Are you afraid of being here?"

"No, I don't know actually. I ran into some other dhampirs and I felt fine but seeing the strangers that were Moroi freaked me out"

"You have to know you are safe here, no one will hurt you here"

"I know, I trust you won't let any harm come to me. I really am sorry for attacking you"

"Its fine, I've been in worse situations. I didn't know you could move that quick or knew moves like that"

"One of my foster homes last year was in an apartment building and I made friends with of the guys that lived in the building. He took a variety of martial arts classes and he taught me some moves, I guess I remembered the principle of them" there was something about how she said this that made me think there was a reason to learn the moves.

"Any particular reason you learnt them?"

"Just wanted to protect myself" there was something in her voice and her body language that gave me the hint she didn't want to talk about this or even her past for a matter.

"So you must have spent some of the time you disappeared you must have seen some of the grounds. What did you think?" I hoped the change of subject will change her mood.

Adrianna POV

I spent the next few hours talking to Adrian about what I had seen of the grounds but there was no way I was telling him about the hot guy I saw in the gym, I had no idea how he would react to that. Even though he was my father we weren't exactly acting that way.

"When can I leave here?"

"Not until the doctor clears you to, you shouldn't have even taken off when you did"

"Wait you have doctors? Real doctors like I did in Melbourne?" he laughed at me, why was he laughing at me, it wasn't that funny. I frowned at him and he stopped laughing

"Yes we have doctors, we also have lawyers and many other professions"

"Oh I guess I didn't realise"

"Its fine you didn't know. Look I have to go, I have a meeting with Lissa and some of the other teachers. Either Shane or Nathan will be coming by after their meeting is finished and one of them will show you where you will be staying while we are here"

"Okay" he gave me a smile before he got up and left.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there on the bed in the hospital for, I had nothing to do and I was starting to go stir crazy. I got up from the bed and began walking through the hospital having a look at anything I could to occupy my mind. I found a door at the back of the hospital and just as I opened it someone stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I turned around and found Shane standing there.

"Why?"

"Because you're having enough problems adjusting to all of this that that room will make things worse"

"What's behind the door?"

"It's the Feeder's room"

"Feeder's...wait the humans that willingly give blood?" he nodded at me and I shivered. I didn't want to think about what could be going on in there.

"Come on the doctor is waiting for you"

"How long had you been watching me?"

"A little while, I was curious about you. I've seen things that I would always see on dhampirs but I didn't realise how much of our movements are natural and the classes just refine everything"

"What if I said I wanted to take the classes and learn what you know? I don't like being defenceless or useless and after what happened at the airport I don't want that again"

"You'll have to talk to Adrian about that. Come on you have to see the doctor if you want to leave" he made it seem like there was more to the classes but I followed him anyway.

Standing there by the bed was an older male who I assumed was the doctor. I moved over and sat on the bed, he was examining me but he didn't say a single word. It was weird not having a doctor speak to me. When he was finished he stood up and walked away, Shane followed him and moments later Shane came back.

"You're all good to leave, come on. I will show you where you are staying"

"Why didn't the doctor say anything to me?"

"You have been freaking when it comes to anything Moroi, Adrian is the only one you feel comfortable around and even when he accidently shows his fangs I can see you flinch. The doctor was a Moroi, I thought you would be more at ease if you didn't know"

"Thanks I guess. How long am I staying here?"

"At this point in time I don't know but if you really are set on joining the classes maybe a while but the term is almost finished. So you might get enrolled next year" I didn't say anything else I just followed Shane back to the room where I would be staying to settle in.

The next few days passed quickly enough, I learnt the reasoning behind why there were so many teenagers awake during the middle of the night. It turns out that Moroi and dhampirs run on a nocturnal schedule since the Moroi are weakened by the sun. I had spoken to Adrian about me wanting to join in the dhampir classes so I wouldn't be defenceless but he thinks there is more too it but I wouldn't budge.

I couldn't tell him what happened with Michael last year and why Jason taught me the martial arts moves, he found me after one of the incidents and he helped me after much pushing to tell him.

I got a hold of the school timetable this morning so I could freely wander the grounds without having to worry about the other students watching me with cautious eyes. A few of them had realised I wasn't a student but didn't say anything.

I had somehow gotten turned around and couldn't remember my way back to the guest housing so I just kept walking. Eventually I found the gym, I headed towards it and hoped the hot guy from the other day was in there and if not maybe I could get some use out of it. I was disappointed when I entered to find it empty but decided to get some use out of it.

I began walking around taking in all that was available in the gym when I heard a voice pull me from my thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I turned around and was happy to see the guy from the other day. I flashed him a smile

"Not really. I'm curious about what's available in here"

"Seriously what class are you meant to be in?"

"I'm not. I'm not technically a student"

"Then why are you here?" I pulled myself up and sat on one of the bars as he walked over and stood in front of me

"As I said, I was curious as to what's in here"

"Not what I meant. Why are you at St Vladimir's?" after being here a few days this guy still had no idea who I was, it was weird

"Why are you here, you must not be a teacher since you aren't in class either" I raised an eyebrow at him

"I don't even know your name, why should I tell you why I'm here?"

"Adrianna, what's yours?"

"Adrianna is a very beautiful name. I'm Nikolaus"

"Excellent now tell me why you are here"

"Nice try but there is no why I'm telling a complete stranger why I'm here. Why don't you tell me why you are here?"

"Because I'm here against my will" I shrugged before swinging myself off the bar and landing on the practise mat.

"There you are Miss Ivashkov" I frowned before turning around and glaring at James Mayfair, he had become my personal keeper. I had no idea why Adrian made him keep an eye on me, in fact I preferred it when Shane was following me around.

"Guardian Mayfair, I thought I was allowed to roam the grounds as I pleased?"

"You are, Lord Ivashkov is asking you to join him in his suite"

"He can wait, I was busy. You can leave though, I know where to find him"

"You are meant come with me now"

"How about you get lost before I make you get lost" I shot him a glare. I knew I couldn't make him get lost but he always took the threat anyway

"You know he won't like it"

"I don't care, leave" I pointed at the door. Eventually he left after a few more glares. I turned around to find Nikolaus still standing in the same spot smirking.

"Why are you smirking?"

"No reason Miss Ivashkov"

"I didn't tell you my last name"

"It's not hard to put the pieces together"

"That's why you were smirking"

"I've heard about you but I never heard your name. I guess it makes sense now and I know you aren't here against your will. You should go find Lord Ivashkov before he comes in here and accuses me of something that isn't going on"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're fifteen and I'm twenty, he could think a lot of things. I'll see you around Miss Ivashkov" and just like that the nice flirty smile and tone he had earlier was gone. Great revealing who I actually was made him realise how old I was. I frowned at myself wishing I could go back and change what I said but I couldn't instead of I headed off for Adrian's suite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adrianna's POV

I had been at the academy for almost a month now and I still hadn't seen Nikolaus since he found out who I was and I was a little bit devastated. I had enjoyed the flirting with him when he had no idea who I was and wasn't treating me like I would break. I had been spending more time in the gym and the oval running and using the weights, I used this time to avoid everyone.

I had met the people that Adrian had spoken about on the flight here but there were moments when I felt suffocated around them but spending time in the empty gym was helping. It was almost the end of the school term and soon enough we would be heading back to court. A few days after arriving at the academy I learned that Adrian was in fact a teacher, he didn't teach many students it was more he taught the students that shown abilities in Spirit. I was told I would be spending the summer at the court where we would decide if I would come back for the new school year and join the freshmen in some of their classes.

Technically it was the middle of night for me but the sun was out so in the human world it was the middle of the day. I didn't realise how much I missed the sun, being here, spending so much time in the dark.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I turned around and found Nikolaus standing there

"Why do you care? I'm fifteen, wouldn't want Adrian to think something was going that wasn't. You assumed I was a student so you must have known there was an age difference"

"I assumed you were a senior and just about to graduate. I knew you were a dhampir but you look older then you are"

"Obviously you know who I am now and also as to why I'm not in classes" I turned away from him and looked back up at the sky, god I had missed the bright blue sky with barely any clouds around.

"I do but I am curious. Why do you want to be in classes? You didn't get raised in this world, you don't have ingrained into you that they come first and we must protect them"

"You don't know anything about me" I snarled at him before standing up and walking towards the gym.

I was standing there in front of the punching bag staring at it trying to decide if I wanted to take my anger out on it.

"You put a mask on to hide the hurt and pain you had to endure before you came here. You push people aside because you believe you never stick around long enough to make friends" I was startled by the sound of his voice I didn't realise he had followed me inside.

"And your wrong" I threw a punch at the bag trying to take my anger out. How the hell did he get that right? I hadn't told him anything and I doubt Adrian would have told anyone how I grew up, hell I didn't even know how much he knew about my childhood.

"For someone who feels so defenceless you know how to throw punches" where the hell was he getting this information?

"What makes you think I feel defenceless" I turned around and glared at him but he was standing there not even fazed

"Why else would you want to join the freshman next year and get trained?"

"I figured it would be easier that way, I can stay here and get to know Adrian without the judgement of not doing what every other dhampir is doing" I turned back to the punching bag and began punching it. He didn't say anything else and I assumed he had turned around and left the room but instead I found him making his way around to the other of the bag to hold it still for me.

"Where did you learn to throw punches? You have obviously been trained but not enough to make it seem as fluid and precise as a normal guardian's punches would be"

"A friend taught me last year before I had to move on to the next home" I threw this punch slightly harder and he wasn't expecting me to put that much force behind it. I noticed him step back a step or two but he wasn't completely fazed. Thinking about Jason was hard, that move was hardest but also the easiest one. I couldn't handle leaving Jason behind, he was like the older brother I never had but I was so glad to be leaving Michael behind.

"Next home?"

"Right Adrian was confused by the same thing. I have spent the last ten years being moved from foster home to foster home because I had no family or anyone willing to look after me"

"The foster home would be similar to how we spent most of the year here or at any number of the other academies because we're safer behind the wards"

"Sort of but you all family who love you, you see them at Christmas and over the summer. I don't" I stepped back from the punching bag and looked at him, why did he care? He said himself there was a considerable age difference between us

"I'm sure Adrian loves you, you're his daughter"

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to work out why you want to be here. Come on if you aren't going to go back to bed I want to see what you can actually do" he stepped away from the bag and headed towards the mats waiting for me to join him.

"You have the advantage, you've had more training then me"

"I promise I won't hit you. I will only defend myself" I frowned at him but noticed the small smile he had and decided what the harm could be.

I didn't know how long we were sparring for but true to his word he was only defending himself, I was able to get one or two punches in as well as kicks but most of the time he was able to block my hits.

I didn't know what made it change but somehow out of nowhere he had kicked his legs out to trip me up and I ended up pinned to the floor. I didn't like being pinned to the floor it brought back too many bad memories, I couldn't take it and I couldn't even punch him or push against him since he had my arms pinned as well. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and try to even out my breathing.

"Are you alright?" I slowly opened my eyes and noticed he was looking at me but it wasn't the look of concentration or lack of emotion I had seen on him previously, it was softer almost like he cared.

"Are you kidding me? You said you wouldn't hit me and you would only defend yourself but yet here I am pinned to the floor"

"You just lost it for a second, you kept throwing hits one after the other and they were getting sloppy. You weren't even paying attention to what I was saying"

"THEN GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed, not caring anymore. I just need him to let go, I couldn't take being pinned on the ground, not again.

I don't know what was with him, the other guardians I had met barely showed any emotion on their faces. Rose and Dimitri were the only ones I had seen show emotion but that was only around what they considered family but the rest of them nothing. Even Nikolaus barely showed any emotion, he showed more before he knew who I really was. But now there was emotion all over his face and it was weird, he was the one that made the big deal about the age difference. I noticed a frown on his face as he pulled away and stood up. He held a hand out for me but I didn't grab it, I got up myself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do"

"You're not sorry, you don't care. Why don't you go back to avoiding me, the only thing you along with anyone else wants to know about me is why the dhampir girl who grew up in the human world all of sudden wants to join in with the freshman for the new school year and learn how to protect Moroi" I heard the door open and I turned my head to find Adrian standing there, great just what I needed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Adrian must have noticed the tension in the room and walked closer to me while eyeing Nikolaus.

"Everything is fine Lord Ivashkov, I was just seeing what Miss Ivashkov here could do in terms of self defence"

"Adrianna is this true?" Adrian looked at me, he knew there was something off about this off scene

"It's how it started but he said he was only going to defend himself but somehow I ended up pinned to the floor" I noticed Adrian snapped his head at Nikolaus, he wasn't happy. "Don't Adrian. Guardian Anastas was just leaving anyway" I gave him a look and hoped he would leave but he stood his ground

"Actually Adrianna, we need to leave. We're heading to Court earlier than expected. I went to your room to wake you but you weren't there"

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, I've missed the sun" I looked around and noticed Nikolaus turned around and slipped out the door

"I can understand, come on we have to go"

"Wait promise me we're going straight to court, no unexpected stops?"

"I promise Adrianna. Lissa and Rose are on the same flight as us, they won't make an unexpected stopped with Lissa on the plane"

"Why not Christian and Dimitri?"

"They will be flying back at the end of term with Eric, Andre, Nathaniel and Matthew. Ellie will meet us at Court in a few days" I was nervous about meeting Nathaniel and Matthew, Adrian wanted to wait until we were safely in their home before introducing us all since he didn't know how things will plan out.

"Why aren't we all waiting until the end of term?"

"Because Lissa needs to be back at the Court for some reason or another and I decided it would be good if we hitched a ride so we wouldn't get stopped"

"Thank you, when does the flight leave?"

"Soon, you should go back your bags" I groaned at the thought of packing. I had been putting it off for days. I didn't have many possessions when I first got here but after getting used to being around Lissa and Rose they had taken it upon themselves to order me countless clothes, the downside to Lissa having all boys as well as Adrian and Ellie. There had been no girls for them to fuss over and buy completely girly clothes for. So now I had countless clothes spread all over my room in the guest housing.

"How bad is the clothing situation thanks to Rose and Lissa?"

"Pretty bad, don't tell me Ellie is going to go nuts as well"

"She most likely will, she always wanted girls but we didn't want any more children" I groaned again but he just laughed at me before pushing me towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adrianna POV

I laid there in my bed not wanting to wake up, the past few weeks had been amazing. I spent the rest of the summer break at the Court with my family, god it felt weird to say that. Everything went surprisingly well, I adored Nathaniel or Nate as he preferred to be called same with Matt. They were the cutest little things, well except for when they tried to wake me up. All summer they had snuck into my room and would wake me up by hitting me across the face with their pillows.

I had ended up getting advice from Rose and Dimitri and they both said that if I focused my senses I should be able to pick up on them sneaking into my room and this was what I was doing at the moment. I was laying here in my bed pretending to be asleep, I wanted to get them back before the summer was over because I knew once we were back at St Vladimir's I wouldn't see them as much since they were on one of the junior parts of the school while I would be staying at the senior side.

I was nervous for when I would arrive at St Vladimir's later on today, I hadn't really had the chance to meet anyone else that would be in my classes. I knew I would be having separate combat classes but I would be joining in on their theory classes and see how I go before deciding what to do from there.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of my door opening and I knew this was it. The two green eyed brats had snuck into my room, I continued to lay still even when they jumped on my bed. It wasn't until I felt the air move from one of them moving their pillows that I sat up and grabbed them both.

"You're cheating Dri" Matt whined while looking at me with wide eyes. The two of them decided early on that I needed a nick name, the numerous number of friends I had made moving from foster home to foster never really gave me a nick name, well except for Jason but that was different.

"No way, I have been waiting all summer to get back at you two for waking me up every morning since you two got back from school"

"But Dri" this time Nate decided to join Matt in the whining. I hated when they both ganged up on me, I could say no to one of them looking at me with wide eyes but both of them and I was weak. How had spending six weeks with this two adorable boys cause me to go weak. Maybe it was the sight of their emerald eyes that I shared with them that made me realise I had family that I loved and they loved me back. It might have taken a while for Adrian to find me but he had and I was glad I got to spend this time with my family.

"Fine what do you two want?"

"Mum said breakfast was ready" they both grinned at me, I was still nervous around Moroi I didn't know but I had gotten used to my family.

"I know this but why did you think waking me up with a pillow to the face will solve this problem" I raised an eyebrow at them but they just laughed before jumping off the bed and running out of my room.

I sighed and got out of my bed and followed them into the kitchen. I found them sitting at the table looking as innocent as ever, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning Dri" I looked over and smiled at Ellie, she had accepted me graciously as her daughter and she didn't hold it against me or Adrian for being a dhampir.

"Morning Ellie" I took a seat at the table as Adrian entered the room. He walked over and kissed the top of my head and saying good morning before walking over to Nate and Matt.

"Morning boys"

"Morning dad" they both chimed together while smiling at him.

"Did you two wake Dri up again by hitting her with the pillow?" Adrian gave them both a look, he always knew the two of them were up to no good. I didn't know if it was because of Spirit or the fact that I had heard he was just as bad when he was younger.

"No of course not dad"

"It's because I stopped them before they could hit me, they then said I was cheating"

"That's because it is cheating Dri, you have the unfair advantage" Nate spoke while looking up at Adrian hoping he would take their side.

"You both know she has a stressful day ahead of her and yet you both decided to wake her up like that"

"Sorry Dri" they both said together while looking at me with wide eyes hoping I wouldn't stay mad.

"You two should be" I narrowed my eyes at them as Ellie placed breakfast on the table. I noticed Adrian smirking, almost as if he knew I had forgiven Nate and Matt.

The rest of the morning flew by, I had finished my packing and was currently sitting on the bed staring at my packed bags. As Adrian had said before we left St Vladimir's Ellie had bought me numerous amounts of clothing, just as Rose and Lissa had continued to do. In fact Rose was the one that took me shopping yesterday to buy clothing I would find suitable for my combat classes, which I'm grateful for.

"How are you doing sweetie?" I looked up and found Ellie standing in the doorway. She had been so kind to me, easily taking me in and treating me like a member of the family.

I remember the conversation I had with Adrian not long after we arrived at Court. Nate and Matt hadn't returned from the academy yet and Ellie was still overseas.

"Adrian can I ask you something?" I spoke as I walked over to sit on a chair across from his desk. I had no idea if the paperwork was important or even if he was busy, this topic had just been bugging me.

"What is it?"

"Why do most dhampirs not know there Moroi parent?"

"I honestly don't know. The dhampir race can only continue to exist as long as the Moroi race continues to have children with them. There are some Moroi, especially males, that go off and get female dhampirs pregnant because it's the fun thing to do. Other's come to an agreement about having children, Rose's parents had something similar. Or there are others that come back and continually to take advantage of the female dhampir"

"Why have you taken me in then? So many dhampir's don't know both of their parents, why are you different?"

"Because I never would have gone off and gotten a female dhampir pregnant just to further their race and leave them alone with the child, I would be there every step of the way no matter what. If your mother had lived and I found out about you earlier, I would have come clean about everything and be there for both of you"

"So there's a chance I could have grown up in this world"

"Yes, I still would have claimed you as my daughter no matter what had happened. Nothing would change that, your eye colour and surname prevents me from doing so"

"You don't mean that anyway"

"You're right I don't and I know Ellie won't hold this against you" I was silent after that, it was like he could read my mind. I was scared about how Ellie, Nate and Matt would think of me"

"I'm nervous Ellie, I had never been nervous about going to a new school before but this is different" I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile

"You don't have to go, we know you said you don't want to feel defenceless anymore but we aren't forcing you to go and join the other freshman in their classes"

"I want to though, this is the life I should have had. I want to know what I'm missing out on, I'm just worried what everyone will think of me"

"The only people you have to worry about are the Moroi, especially the royal Moroi. Yes there are hundreds of dhampirs that have royal Moroi as parents but they don't get claimed as their children. Dhampirs always stick together, yes they fight each other in class but they will stick together when they come against the Moroi"

"Why is that?"

"Rose said it's because some day they may have to work together, they would rather have a fight with a Moroi in school then a dhampir because when it comes to bite them in the ass they would rather have an annoying Moroi to guard rather than be paired with a dhampir that they hate or hates them back"

"It makes sense"

"Come on we have to go, we need to be there earlier because you and Adrian have a meeting with Alberta about your classes"

I stood up and grabbed my bags to follow Ellie out of the house and head towards the plane so we could fly to the academy. I wasn't looking forward to my meeting with Alberta, I didn't know how things would go or what classes I would be stuck with. The thing I was worried about the most would be the private combat classes I knew I was going to have.

I was silent the whole way to the academy, both Nate and Matt tried to make conversation with me but I wasn't up for talking. In fact I was confused when Dimitri came and sat down next to me, he and Christian had come along on our flight to drop Eric and Andre off at St Vladimir's and in turn so did Dimitri.

"If you're here to give me some inspirational speech to stop me from being nervous it won't work" I didn't even look over at him I kept staring out the window.

"Far from it actually, I came to make sure you wouldn't throw up on the plane" I turned and faced him, of course he wasn't serious.

"You're funny"

"Rose says the same thing"

"Adrian says I've spent too much time with Rose"

"I agree, I feel sorry for whoever has to teach you"

"I've heard you've spent too much time with Rose as well"

"Yes I have heard that but seriously you will be fine at St Vladimir's. Rose says you have the potential to be great you just need the focus"

"Of course she told you I was asking for pointers" I rested my head back on the seat and looked up at the roof.

"Adrianna you will be fine, just stick to the dhampirs. They will protect you and they will help you. Our kind sticks together" he placed a hand on my shoulder before getting up and heading back down to where Christian and Adrian were sitting.

I watched him walk back down the plane and sit with the others. Adrian caught my eye and he gave me a small smile before turning back to the conversation whereas I just turned back to the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Adrianna POV

Here I was sitting in Alberta's office with Adrian. Ellie had gone off with Nate and Matt not long after we landed and they both hugged me and told me I would be amazing at whatever it is I was worried about. As much as those two annoyed and enjoyed it at the same I could tell they really cared about me.

So far most of the meeting just involved making sure all the right paperwork was filled out, I pretty much ignored the conversation.

"Adrianna?" Adrian's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I noticed both of them were looking at me

"Sorry I wasn't listening"

"We gathered. I asked if you were fine joining the freshman class even though you should be in the sophomore class"

"Yes Guardian Petrov, everyone I have spoken to said I may as well join the freshman class" I had learned a while go how to address people, whether they were Moroi or dhampir.

"Very well, here is a copy of your timetable. We have enrolled you in a range of classes covering the basics. I have also added a before and after school session with your private teacher to help you catch up easier" she handed over the time table and I looked at it

_Period_

_Class_

_Before School_

_Private Class_

_First Period_

_Basic Guardian Combat Techniques_

_Second Period_

_Bodyguard Theory and Protection 1_

_Third Period_

_Weight Training and Conditioning_

_Fourth Period_

_Freshman Language Arts_

**_Lunch_**

**_Lunch_**

_Fifth Period_

_Moroi Culture 1_

_Sixth Period_

_Basic Anatomy and Physiology_

_Seventh Period_

_Freshman Math_

_Eighth Period_

_Environmental Studies_

_After School_

_Private Class_

I wanted to groan at the sight of the timetable, no one told me how long their school days were. The only thing I was told was that the first half of the day was split between the races and after lunch we would mix together for classes.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up from the timetable and looked over at Alberta

"I'm just a little bit confused about some of the classes. Don't get me wrong I understand the need for combat classes, bodyguard theory and weight training as well as anatomy and environmental studies, as much as I hate math it makes sense. But why am I taking Moroi culture and language arts?"

"All novices take language arts, it is what you called English back in Melbourne. Over the years you will learn different aspects. Depending on where you get placed depends on what entails of your job, we also teach common sayings throughout some of the more common languages among our races, for example Russian and Romanian. Whereas Moroi Culture everyone takes, it is more to teach the students about the heritage they have. Things like century old traditions or how things have changed previously are covered. Even if you weren't taking it we would have placed you in a class that's similar to it. Remember you know nothing about our world"

"Do I really have to take math though? Can't I take another culture based subject or even more condition training?"

"Nice try Miss Ivashkov but no. Everyone is required to take math"

"No harm in asking, so what is the deal with my private classes"

"Your fellow novices are ahead of you in terms of physical strength, endurance, anything else that is fitness related. These classes will catch you up on that as well as teach you anything you may have missed in previous classes. You will have the same guardian teaching you for both your before and after school sessions. Even though you are enrolled in the same practical classes as your fellow novices at this point in time you won't be sparring with them until we believe you up to scratch" There was a knock at the door before I could even ask who would be teaching me. "Come in...Perfect timing Guardian Anastas" I didn't have to turn around to know who Guardian Anastas was, I remembered him clearly but I noticed Adrian turn around.

"No way, can't it be someone else?"

"Lord Ivashkov" Alberta sounded shocked

"I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that the last person I knew to have private lessons things didn't end up being appropriate"

"I'm sorry but am I missing something?" I noticed Nikolaus had taken a seat in the spare seat. He might have been confused but I knew exactly who Adrian was talking about, he was talking about Rose and Dimitri.

"Lord Ivashkov of the guardians we have available he was the only one that offered" now that shocked me, why would he offer.

"But really you know as well as I do what happened last time"

"Yes and last time the only one that got hurt out of the situation was you" wow another shock.

"Wait is she saying you dated Rose?"

"You know what we're talking about?"

"I do, I get told I spend too much time with Rose. Adrian?"

"Yes I did date Rose, towards the end of her senior year and while she was on the run"

"Do Nate and Matt know?"

"No and it will stay that way"

"Fine I won't tell them"

"Good. Now seriously even if you put that all aside, before summer break started I walked in and found those two arguing. How do I know she is going to get any benefit out of this whole situation?"

"Miss Ivashkov do you have a problem with Guardian Anastas being your private teacher?" yes I did, but I had a feeling there was no other option.

"No but I also have a feeling this is like the math. I don't have a say"

"Adrianna" I turned and looked at my dad, he looked concerned and worried. I had told him mostly what happened that night when he found me in the gym with Nikolaus, I just left out about how I apparently spaced out and he had no choice. "Are you sure about this? I'm sure I could ask a favour from someone at Court to come here and teach you. You got along with everyone at Court"

"What did you tell him?" Nikolaus had finally spoken

"I told him what happened. You wanted to know what I knew so I showed you while we were sparring. You were the one that said you would only defend yourself but yet you ended up pinning me to the ground!"

"Is this true Anastas?"

"Yes but"

"No buts, you knew she didn't have the training the rest of the novices do. Miss Ivashkov if you really don't feel comfortable with him I'm sure we could find someone else"

"I don't feel comfortable with her being taught by him!" I was shocked by how angry he was getting. He was glaring at Nikolaus, I'm surprised he wasn't on his feet either.

"Dad..." he turned his head and looked at me, his face softened. I hadn't called him dad yet but he was just getting so angry I couldn't help it, I needed him to calm down.

"What Dri?"

"It's fine. I promise I'm fine with him teaching me, if something else happens I promise I will go to Guardian Petrov"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Guardian Petrov I'm fine with Guardian Anastas teaching me" I looked away from Adrian and looked at Alberta

"Very well, Lord Ivashkov that is everything I require from you. I'm sure you have classes to prepare for or go and see your boys and say goodbye to Lady Ivashkov. Guardian Anastas I'm sure I can trust you to show Miss Ivashkov to where the novices stay" Nikolaus stood up and nodded at Alberta while Adrian stood up and walked over to me, silently requesting for me to follow him.

"Thank you Guardian Petrov" she gave me a small smile as I followed both of them outside

"Dri are you sure about this?"

"I am, I promise it will be fine"

"Alright, technically classes don't start till tomorrow so students will be arriving all day. Come and have dinner with me tonight, Ellie will still be here and I know both Nate and Matt will most likely come as well"

"I will, I don't have any friends anyway"

"You will make friends. I will see you later" he kissed my cheek before heading off down the corridor but not before giving Nikolaus another look. Once Adrian was out of earshot I turned to face Nikolaus.

"Why did you offer?"

"The same reason I kept telling you last term, I'm curious as to why you wanted to join in with the novices. This way I can get to know you better and find out the truth. Why didn't you tell your father about what really happened in the gym that night?"

"It would have worried him if I told that I spaced out. Where are the novice dorms?"

"Come on I will show you" I followed him out of the building and across the grounds. Turns out the novice dorms were close to the gym, which was obvious. The novices spent most of their time in the gym for classes; it made sense to have their dorms close by it also allowed the novices the ability to complete extra training if needed.

"So some rules you should know. First of there is no sneaking out in the middle of night when you are meant to be asleep, second boys and girls sleep on separate floors and it must stay that way, third the receptionists keep an eye on the living area on this floor and also keeps a note on who comes and goes and fourth you have unlimited access to the gym as long as curfew hasn't passed. I suggest use the time wisely. I will meet you in the gym in the morning for our first class, I suggest you spend today making friends"

"Thanks, where's my room?"

"You will have to ask the reception desk, I have no idea" he gave me a small smile before heading towards the stairs and going off to what I assumed was his room.

I didn't know if curfew started tonight or not but yet I left the novice dorm and was sitting on a patch of grass under the sun feeling incredibly nervous about tomorrow. I still wasn't a hundred percent sure about if I was doing the right thing or not. I knew I hated feeling defenceless and I would never want feel that way again and if me taking this classes will prevent that then I will. But was I ready for being introduced to a completely different school structure to what I was used too and was I ready for whatever Nikolaus was going to make me do in the morning.

"You know this counts as breaking curfew" I turned around and found the male in question standing there.

"You know this counts as stalking"

"It's not stalking when it's my shift for security and I see you sitting in the middle of courtyard"

"Fine, I'll go back inside and sit in my window" I stood up and headed back towards the novice dorm

"Wait" I let out a sigh and turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Why do I keep finding you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Because technically it is the middle of the day, I may have easily switched from a human schedule to a nocturnal one but it doesn't mean I don't miss the sun. I spent all my time outside in the sun, it's weird spending so much time in the dark"

"Everyone is allowed to miss the sun, the only reason we run this way is because of the Moroi and the fact that the Strigoi can't go into the sun. So having us all awake at night when there is a higher chance of them attacking is easier than if they were asleep"

"Why did you really offer? There had to be some other reason, you can't just keep saying you were curious about me"

"I know what happened at the airport"

"How?"

"Word gets around among the guardians. I had been in something similar when I was much younger then you. My mum had chosen to stay at home and raise both me and my brother. One summer when I was younger we had gone on a holiday and we were attacked, I was at the stage where I couldn't do anything" I noticed the pain look on his face

"What happened?" he looked away at this point which made me realise it didn't turn out as well as my incident did. "I'm sorry but why did you tell me?"

"I've seen how hard it's been for you to adjust to this change. I figured if you knew me a little better it would make our private sessions easier on your part"

"Doesn't mean you have to tell me that though" when he turned and faced me again the mask that all guardians had was back up on his face.

"I figured that attack was the reason you wanted to join in on the classes and also why you feel defenceless, trust me I know how it feels to feel defenceless. I threw everything into my training after that, which I'm sure you will from tomorrow but first we should sneak you back inside before you get in trouble"

"Thanks and I'm sorry about your brother" he just stared at me. "Just a guess, I figured he was younger and you couldn't save him. You said you felt defenceless since you couldn't do anything, if your mum had died so would have both you and your brother" he didn't say anything, he just turned on his heel started heading back towards the novices dorm. I had no idea if he was still willing to sneak me in or not but I quickly followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adrianna POV

I had just entered the classroom for my first theory lesson. The private session with Nikolaus just turned out to be a double lesson that he used to work out when I was compared to my fellow novices. I was behind, which wasn't a surprise but I wasn't far enough behind that I would struggle to catch up. Turns out all the time I spent outside playing sports had kept up what fitness levels I had.

I was sitting at one of the tables waiting for Bodyguard Theory and Protection class to start. I was nervous about how this class was going to go and this was the first class I had with my classmates. Nikolaus had pulled us aside and trained me separate from them so I wouldn't be nervous in front of them but I was just nervous period.

I was too busy in thoughts I didn't even noticed when someone slid in to the seat beside me.

"Hi, you're Adrianna right?" I turned and faced her, she had blonde hair and striking bright blue eyes and if it wasn't for the red mark on her face she would be incredibly pretty. I hoped the red mark was just from training though.

"I am, how did you know that?"

"News travels fast when there's a new novice, especially with your last name. My name is Emily" she smiled at me and I instantly smiled back.

"What has been said about me?"

"Just that you grew up in the human world and Lord Ivashkov is your father, a royal Moroi. Yes some of us may have royal Moroi blood but we don't know who since most of us take the surname of our dhampir parent instead of our Moroi parent"

"So just the basics then? Yes I've had that bit explained to me, it sounds weird not to take your fathers last name. It's just common practise in the human world"

"Now that sounds weird to me" she grinned at me and I found it was easy to talk to her. "Here, pass me your timetable so I can see what classes we have together" I reached into my bag and pulled it out and handed it over.

I watched as she compared the two. "Any matches?"

"Yes, we share the same classes except for environmental studies. I take culinary science instead but one of the other girls takes environmental science. She is currently in the other novice class but I can introduce you to her at lunch?"

"Other novice class?"

"Yeah there are too many of us in our year so they have spilt the class. When we have 1st and 2nd period they have 3rd an 4th period classes and vice versus but after lunch when we join the Moroi we get spilt up even more"

"That's fair, how many girls are in our year?"

"Four including you, there's Sarah who is the girl who is taking environmental studies. There is also Lindsay and Amelia. I get along with both Sarah and Amelia but it's Lindsay none of us really get along with"

"Why's that?"

"She would rather spend her time with the Moroi, I've got nothing against them. I'm friends with a fair number of them but she will push us aside for them, especially the royal Moroi. It's almost like she's trying to get in there good graces for placement when we graduate"

"Well since there is so few of us girls and one of them would rather spend time with the Moroi what are the boys like?" I grinned at her and she shook her head at me but I saw the smile on her face either way. Before she got the chance to reply our class had started.

I spent the rest of the morning following Emily to our classes and she had introduced me to our fellow novices, I had met so many people I was losing track of their names and would have to ask them again when they started speaking to me.

Fourth period had just finished and I was following Emily and I think his name was Daniel from the classroom towards where we had our meals. I hadn't had any meals in here so I was shocked by what it was, it just a massive cafeteria but it looked so different to what I would have expected. I noticed straight away that the Moroi also sat in the same cafeteria. I froze not expecting this, I had hoped I could still keep away from them until I felt more comfortable around them. I knew I had to deal with them in my afternoon classes but I just hope I could sit with my fellow novices and that would make me forget about the Moroi.

"Adrianna are you alright?" both Emily and Daniel were looking at me, we had stopped not far from the door or the line to get food. But I couldn't answer, I just stayed silent and tried to control my breathing to stay calm.

"Adrianna?" how did I not realise that Nikolaus was in here, it doesn't surprise me though. I guess I was just shocked by everything in here I didn't take in any of the faces that I knew.

"I'm fine honestly" He raised an eyebrow at me showing he didn't believe me, how was it after a short amount of time he was able to tell when I was and wasn't lying? "This is Emily and Daniel"

"Damien" he corrected, I stared at him.

"I'm so sorry, I swear your name was Daniel"

"Its fine, my twin brother is named Daniel"

"That would make sense as to why I kept seeing you in different places. I thought I was losing it, guys this is Guardian Anastas. He's the one helping me catch up to your level"

"Nice to meet you both, I will see you later Adrianna"

"He's hot" Emily spoke as soon as he walked away, I had no idea if he was out of ear shot or not

"I know this, he is also five years older than us" I frowned at Emily and I called hear Damien laughing at us

"How often do you meet with him?"

"Before and after classes, during combat techniques and on the rare occasion during condition class as well"

"Hmm, I wonder if he's any good"

"Wouldn't know Damien, I don't have much to compare him too" I shrugged as the three of us walked towards the food line.

I made it through lunch with them meeting the Sarah girl that had been mentioned and someone had pointed Lindsay out for me and true to Emily's word she was surrounded by Moroi. Someone had given me the rundown of their names and they were all royal Moroi, being a dhampir I technically had no connection to the royal families but I also had to know who they were since they had a big part in running our world, Adrian had been the one to explain the ins and outs of the royal Moroi and how they worked, I was confused to say the least.

I barely made it through my afternoon classes being surrounded by Moroi, I just hoped this nervousness feeling I had around them would go away soon enough. I was grateful when I entered my environmental science class and noticed it was all novices and not a single Moroi in sight but what did shock was that Lindsay was in this class. I went over and took a seat beside Sarah. We were in the middle of a conversation when Lindsay made her way over and interrupted us.

"So you think because you actually know who your father is and he claims you as his own, you think you're better than the rest of us and that warrants you your own teacher?" I looked up at her, in normal situations I had no problems handling myself. I had had some Moroi make comments about Adrian and how they thought I thought better of myself but I had stayed quiet. But this time round there were no Moroi around to make me nervous.

"Are you jealous because I actually have royal blood where as you are just a wannabe?"

"I do have royal blood"

"Oh really and who is your father?" but I got no response. "Exactly, you don't know who your father is and I don't hold that against you since most dhampirs don't know who their Moroi parent is but what I find sad about you is the fact that you pretend to be better then you actually are. When we graduate those Moroi you throw yourself at won't want to know you. I may not know everything since I'm behind but you seem to be even more clueless then me"

"And you're just a sad little pathetic excuse of a dhampir, I don't know a single Moroi who would want you as their guardian. Maybe you should just go be a blood whore already" she smirked at me, the comment made no affect on me but everyone else in the room gasped in shock.

"And you say that like it would have an effect on me"

"Oh come on, I've heard about what you did at Court. You and that one or was it two royals, a Tarus and a Lazar. There were rumours you let them feed off you" this got everyone whispering, I was already big news amongst the novices I had yet to meet and this just added fuel to the fire and it wasn't even true. Me having the no self control I normally have I stood up and punched her.

I expected her to being able to block the punch or do something back but she really was more clueless then I was. The teacher walked in just in time to see me punch Lindsay and I was sent to Alberta's office while she was just sent to the hospital.

"Miss Ivashkov, I heard you caused trouble in Australia and I hoped you could make it through the first week without having to be sent to my office"

"She told everyone in the class that I let two royal Moroi feed off me. I had enough trouble getting through lunch and my afternoon classes, I doubt I would have let a Moroi feed off me at Court"

"No but weren't you found drunk and in the bedroom of another novice during your stay at Court"

"How do you know about that?" I managed to speak after being shocked. Rose had found me in the guy's dorm, I don't even know if Adrian knew. Either she told or the guy did, I can't even remember his name.

"News travels amongst Guardians just like it does with students"

"Great, what about the fact she called me a blood whore?" I still had no idea what the severity of the word meant but her reaction to it was enough to justify it was a bad comment.

"Do you know what that term means?"

"Nope but I'm assuming by the reaction of the novices in the class as well as yours it isn't a good term"

"No it isn't, it's not exactly a term we throw around lightly. They are similar to prostitutes, sluts or whores but with the aspect of letting the Moroi feed of them during sex. A dhampir letting a Moroi feed off them in general is taboo but during sex is even worse"

"Great so now all the novices will be talking about how much of a slut I am now" I shrank into my chair not wanting to go back to classes

"We all know about how uncomfortable you feel around the Moroi, I will be speaking to Miss Reynolds about what she claimed during your environmental science class and she will be punished"

"What about my punishment?"

"Guardian Anastas has something planned for you. You should head to the gym instead of returning to class. I believe he is already in there waiting for you" I didn't say anything else, what more could I say? I wasn't exactly sorry for punching her and now knowing what a blood whore is I was even more furious, she was glad I only punched her once.

When I made it the gym I found that both Adrian and Nikolaus were waiting for me, just great. How fast did gossip travel in this bloody place for Adrian to be here?"

"What were you thinking punching a fellow novice for no reason?" Adrian was pissed and I could understand since I'm his responsibility but he didn't even know the story.

"Are you kidding me? Where the hell did you hear that lame fucking story? She called me a fucking blood whore and told everyone that instead of being with the _one_ _novice_ I was found with two fucking royal Moroi and I let them feed off me. I had enough fucking trouble making it through lunch and my afternoon classes that I was finally glad when environmental sciences came along and I found there were no Moroi in there" the anger that was written across his face instantly vanished as soon as I finished talking.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"What that since I caused so much trouble before hand that I would punch someone on the first day and send them to the hospital while I get sent to Alberta's office?"

"I was in the hospital when she came in Dri. She told us you punched her for no reason"

"And what you believed her? Are you kidding me, I have never done anything like that just because I could. I always did it because someone said or did something first but no ever believed me why should that change now"

"Dri I'm sorry. I should have come to you first"

"Yes you should have. How do you think I feel knowing everyone now thinks I'm a blood whore and have let two Moroi feed off me?"

"Did you make friends today?"

"Yeah but what's the point?"

"That's the point. You made friends, obviously before those comments were made. If they start treating you differently then they don't matter"

"It's bad enough I'm not in their practical classes"

"Speaking of which, we need to begin and you have punishment I'm meant to deal with" Nikolaus spoke causing both Adrian and myself to look at him. I had almost forgotten he was in here, almost.

"Very well, Dri we will speak about this later"

"Can't wait" I gave him a fake smile before he left. I turned and faced Nikolaus and I was not ready for this session and the punishment it would bring. But I sucked it up and did everything he requested knowing just how much I would hurt in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adrianna POV

It was almost time for Christmas break and I was excited. I had spent the last few months in and out of training with the occasional detention here and there. Lindsay had decided that I was the most horrible person on the earth and made it her life mission to destroy mine.

She had started several rumours about me to which none of really took mainly due to the fact I wasn't spending time with any of the Moroi. Even after the whole blood whore incident on the first day died off pretty quickly without me speaking to any Moroi, Emily and the rest of the novices had asked about it and I explained to them it wasn't true and the fact that I was nervous around Moroi was enough to prove it.

They couldn't see why I was nervous around them but they understand it could be hard since I didn't go grow up with them as friends or even in my classes. They made sure that in the classes we shared with Moroi I was always seated the furthest away from the Moroi, it felt weird knowing how much they cared about me and my discomfort around the Moroi.

I was currently in the last private training session with Nikolaus for the year before I went back to Court for the Christmas break. I heard a buzzing and turned my head to notice my phone had lit up.

"Someone's popular" he spoke but I could tell he didn't really care either way since I didn't make a move to grab the phone.

About a week arriving at the Academy I had finally found my phone and charged it. Adrian had organised a sim card for me so I could text my friends when I wasn't with them or keep in touch with him or Ellie. Matt or Nate didn't have phones yet so I could only email them when I had the chance, which wasn't very often.

Nikolaus and I were currently on the training mats sparring and as they had been since the beginning he was only on the defensive. My morning sessions were about fitness and endurance while my afternoon sessions were about combat, along with my scheduled classes this made for 2 lessons a day on this. My Saturday classes were often spilt or varied week to week depending on what he thought was needed.

My phone kept buzzing and I noticed Nikolaus let out a sigh before straightening up. "Shut the thing up already"

"Sorry" I mumbled before walking over to where my phone was placed on the bench. I picked it up and noticed I had four new instant messages.

_Hey, I know we haven't spoken in a while. Just wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright with you and the latest foster family – Jason_

_I get it if you're busy and can't reply but please do soon – Jason_

_I can't wait around much longer Aid, this is serious – Jason_

_Look Aid, I have no idea why you are ignoring my messages or even where you are living at the moment but Michael is looking for you and I have no idea why. He tried to threaten me but I don't even know where you are anymore – Jason_

I stared at my phone before I dropped it, I watched as it fell to the ground. Jason was right, we didn't talk very often but every now and then he would message me and check in, it was the same reason I didn't change my email. But if this was true and Michael was after me it couldn't be good.

"Everything alright?" Nikolaus' voice broke me out of my daze, I bent down and picked up my phone telling myself I would reply as soon as the session was finished.

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?" I put a smile on as I walked over and resumed my position.

I was distracted, I couldn't focus and my hits had become sloppy. I hoped I could make it through the session without him noticing but he must have realised something was up. He was blocking my hits way to easy.

"Stop, Adrianna. Why are you so distracted" I ignored him and walked over to pick up my water bottle. "I could just as easily pick up your phone and check the messages"

"Go ahead they won't tell you much" I pretty much threw my phone at him with the messages from Jason still up. I watched as he read the messages, I was confused when I could see the anger flash through his eyes.

After months of our training sessions I had learned to read the emotions on his face, most of the ones I saw was frustration or anger. Most of which was always directed at me for causing trouble but I pointed out that I'm doing a lot better then what I was back in Melbourne.

"Who is Jason and why is he worried about you, who is Michael and why is he looking for you and the last one really makes me question it all. Why is Jason worried that Michael is going to hurt you again?" I stared at him in shock, Jason didn't say anything about him being worried about Michael hurting me again. I snatched the phone from him and noticed there was a new message from Jason.

_Aid I know you've read these, I just hope you are busy. By you not replying I'm scared the worst has happened and Michael has found you and hurt you again. I remember what you were like last time and hope it hasn't happened again, you don't need any more pain like that – Jason_

"Adrian said that it took the detective fifteen years to find him. Tell me Michael, who has no money won't be able to find me here" I didn't realise how scared I was until I spoke, my voice was soft and broken, almost like I was on the verge of tears but yet there were no tears in my eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, please. Nikolaus please tell me he can't find me here"

"He won't be able too. You landed at the Montana airport and were driven the rest of the way by academy vehicles. There is no way to track you here. Who are Jason and Michael?"

"Jason is the friend that taught the few self defence moves I knew and Michael is an old foster parent"

"If he was an old foster parent why did he hurt you?"

"Please just drop this, you said yourself that Michael can't find me here so there is nothing to worry about"

"Why Aid? I know your family and your friends call you Dri"

"Jason's two years older than me and when I first met him he was coming home late and he was drunk. He was having so much trouble pronouncing Adrianna so he stuck with Aid and has ever since"

"Are you going to tell me about this Michael guy, a parent should never hurt their children?"

"Well lucky I wasn't his child, only a foster child. Is this session finished?"

"No, tell me what is going on"

"Too bad I'm leaving" I turned to leave the gym, not even bothering to collect my things but Nikolaus had no interest in me leaving. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, forcing me to face him. He also held both my wrists to hold me in place and I couldn't take it, I needed him to let go.

"Please let me go" I looked at him with pleading eyes and my voice was so soft I think I worried him

"Tell me what has you so scared" he didn't let me go but his grip loosened, something told me that if I could break away from his grip and make a break for it he would still catch me.

"Are you going to tell Adrian?"

"If it will get you tell me, I won't tell him"

"You promise?"

He was silent for a moments, obviously trying to decide who he had to keep on his good side. There was Adrian who was already unhappy about our private sessions and there was me who could have him replaced with one small conversation to Alberta. I wanted to trust him, he had opened up to me in hopes of me being more comfortable around and I was, it didn't also help that I found him very attractive.

"I promise, now tell me" he finally spoke, still obviously conflicted about his decision.

"Good so yes Michael was an old foster parent. He was and probably still is a drunk there were some nights where he got incredibly drunk that he would force himself onto me, some nights he would just beat me. Jason found me one night, Michael had passed out and I left the apartment. I couldn't get out of telling Jason what happened, so I did. After that he started teaching me self defence in hopes of holding him off but all that did was cause Michael to ship me off to the next family" I couldn't believe how easily I had said that, even thinking about those nights made me so angry or so upset that I wanted to hide in my room and cry. Maybe being here in front of Nikolaus made me hold back my tears or the fact that I had always had this mask when it came to this sort of thing.

"Even if he does find you here, I won't let him do that _ever_ _again_" Nikolaus spoke and then left the gym, hmm guess our session was over. I surely hoped he would keep his promise and not tell Adrian, this was the last thing he needed to know. He was already feeling guilty about me having to grow up in foster homes, he didn't need this as well.

I took a seat on the ground and picked up my phone to message Jason back and let him know I was fine, I knew him well enough to know that if I didn't reply he would keep sending me messages.

_Sorry Jase, just been in classes all day. I know a huge shocker me not on my phone during class. Please don't worry, I'm safe and sound where I am. I won't tell you where I am for your own safety but I can tell you this. My father found me, not an old foster parent or some crazed person. My actual biological father found me and I've been living with him the last few months getting to know him and his family and he's sent me to this prestige school, so I'm trying. I'm trying for him, I want him to be proud of me. How have things been with you? If I remember correctly you should have had your end of exams a while back, how were they? – Adrianna_

I didn't leave the safety of the gym, I was still shaken by Jason's messages that I couldn't face anyone. I was still sitting there when I heard someone enter the gym. I didn't look up from my phone when they came and sat down next to me assuming it was Nikolaus returning.

"How have your private sessions been?" the voice startled me, causing me to jump. I turned and found Rose sitting next to me. I had really missed her being at St Vladimir's, apart from Adrian she was the one I was the most comfortable around even if we didn't exactly the best beginning.

"How come you're here?"

"Lissa forced me to take time off and then she and Christian took off on some royal business"

"Where's Dimitri?"

"Around, I think he went to look for Adrian. Lissa asked us to pick up Eric and Andre since they can't be back for another two days"

"I can't believe the first term is finished"

"It's worse when you graduate"

"You took off after graduation to restore a Strigoi and then you went on the run with said Strigoi and an Alchemist"

"It was still a shock since I wasn't in school anymore"

"What about sophomore and junior year when you and the queen took off" I grinned at her and she shook her head.

"I'm not here to talk about school. I came to ask about your private classes and how you are finding them"

"Fine I guess, I'm still trying to catch up but having my private classes helps"

"They do help, keep taking them. How are you coping and the rumours, and why didn't you tell me about the rumours in the emails?"

"It wouldn't have done anything. I can't believe Adrian told you about those" I groaned as I laid back on the floor.

"I know a little something about rumours Dri, I also had something similar go round. I had returned for senior year and there was a Moroi who had it out for me and Lissa, word got out that I had snuck out to meet up with a guy. She twisted the story so that I was in a comprising situation with two royal Moroi's and that I had also let them feed of me. It was horrible and I hated the feeling of how everyone looked at me"

"I hate it, I've done nothing to anyone. I just turned up and wanted to learn just like they are. I hadn't met any of them and this one chick already has it out for me!"

"Aside from this one girl how do the rest of the students treat you?"

"The dhampirs are fine and I'm still being cautious around the Moroi"

"Why?"

"I'm just worried something is going to happen" I looked at Rose and noticed she was quiet, she never was. She always had something to say whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"What do you remember from the attack at the airport months ago?"

"The white skin and red eyes"

"Exactly, Dri Strigoi and Moroi are two completely different types of vampires. The Moroi here at the academy won't hurt you, you have to know that"

"But Moroi can choose to become Strigoi how do I know that won't happen here?"

"You don't and I didn't either but the Feeders are watched to make sure it won't happen and not many Moroi can overcome a dhampir. If something happened the guardians will know and put a stop to it. You should start by making friends with some of the Moroi, ask some of the novice's you're closer with and see which Moroi they prefer and go from there"

"I'll try, after Christmas break"

"It's a start, come on. I want to see what you've learnt" Rose stood up and held her hand out for me, I grabbed it and let her lead me towards the training mats.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_2 years later_

Adrian POV

Things certainly had changed since I first met Dri, I didn't expect she would want to join the family I had made after leaving her mother in Australia all those years ago but she had proved me wrong by accepting not only Ellie but her younger brothers Nate and Matt. She hated to admit how much she loved her brothers but I could see that she adored them.

I knew what she was like at school when she was in Melbourne, she was regularly in trouble and that was part of the reason she was pushed from home to home. I was proud with how well she had fitted in at St Vladimir's she had made some friends and even got over her fears of the Moroi. At first I wasn't too sure about her private sessions with Guardian Anastas but he had grown on me. In fact he had visited my office a number of times with concerns about her.

Somewhere along the way she had made a new friend, Stefan and he opened the novice world for both Dri and Emily showing them the party scene and both of them had taken to it easy enough. Ever since then she had been in and out of detention or suicide runs with Anastas. I had no problem with any of her friends, in fact I was glad she had made some amazing friends. Yes there were times I wished she stayed out of trouble but then my own mother reminds me of my time at school and I wanted to kick myself. She had gotten her behaviour from me and I only hoped that the boys would stay out of trouble as well.

Aside from her being in trouble regularly I was proud of what she was accomplishing during her classes, she was still behind on her novice classes compared to her classmates but she had caught up and I was proud that she was sticking to it. What shocked me the most was the fact that the same girl who tried to get out of maths in her freshman year was now excelling in the said class.

But her last party at the academy was bad, it was almost Alberta's last straw. In fact the students that were caught, both Moroi and dhampirs, were put on three week long suspension. It was huge gossip floating around the campus and most of the stories were about what everyone thought actually happened at the party. I think it was only the students that were at the party knew exactly what happened and they were keeping it to themselves.

Dri had been back at Court for Christmas break for a week now and I had no idea what to do with her for punishment, this was too far and I know both Alberta and Anastas had given her a lecture. I know I can't really lecture her on what she shouldn't be doing during her school time, I was much worse at her age but the only thing that stopped me from grounding her and not allowing her to see her friends was the fact that aside from the trouble she was causing she was at least keeping her grades up.

"Honey, you're thinking to hard about this" I looked up and found Ellie standing in the doorway to the bathroom. We were about to go to bed and as always she knew what was troubling me. She was the one that helped keep the Spirit at bay and she was my light in a dark room.

"I don't know what to do with her. Alberta said this was huge there were so many students at the cabin, they were risking crossing the wards. I know the academy hasn't been attacked in years but what if there are Strigoi lurking around in hopes of some idiot crossing the wards?"

"But nothing happened, they were all fine. You know Alberta has to punish them, you don't have to punish Dri but you do need to talk to her about what happened"

"I feel like I need to punish her though, this was huge Ellie"

"Then if you're that confused call Rose before she gets on her plane tomorrow, I'm sure both her and Dimitri will be able to help you"

I didn't say anything else, Ellie was right. Even if I couldn't come up with a punishment they should both be able to help me, if Rose couldn't then Dimitri definitely would be able to.

The following morning I was on the phone waiting for Rose to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Rose, it's Adrian. Do you have a minute? I need some advice"

_"What did Dri do wrong this time?" _ I laughed at her response, she always knew when something happened to Dri. Considering what happened when Rose and Dri first met I'm glad they were able to get passed it, it gave Dri someone older she could trust that knew what it was like to grow up as a dhampir.

"I'm assuming you heard about the party at St Vladimir's for her birthday"

_"I heard of a party there and a number of both Moroi and dhampirs were caught but I didn't know it was for her birthday_ "

"It was, I know Alberta and Anastas have spoken to her but I feel like I need to do something to make her realise how much of a big deal this is"

_"I've got no clue, you know punishment isn't my sort of thing but I can speak to Dimitri and see what he comes up with?"_

"That would be great Rose. Let me know when you can and enjoy the rest of your holiday"

_"I will and thanks"_

After that I hung up the phone, I had no idea when Rose would get back to me. I knew they both had to get on a plane later on, so they could either get back to me before they got on the plane or once they were back at Court.

A few days later I knew Rose and Dimitri had arrived back at Court but I had yet to hear from them. I don't know if they were still trying to come up with an idea of punishment for me or if they just hadn't had the time.

I was sitting in my office at Court going over my class plans for the new term when I heard someone enter the house. I figured it would just be Dri returning from Emily's. I had let her go and see Emily under the pretence that Emily's mother would be home and she could keep an eye on both girls.

"Adrian?" That wasn't Dri's voice, it was Rose's. I pushed away from my desk and left my office in search of Rose. She most likely went straight for the kitchen in search of food and I was correct I did find her. In fact she was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bag of chips.

"Dri won't be happy if you eat all her chips" Rose shrugged before jumping off the counter.

"I'm the reason she got addicted to these anyway"

"I know and both Ellie and myself blame you every day for it, sometimes I really hate how you two got close"

"It could be worse"

"I don't even want to think about that, have you come up with a punishment idea?"

"We have, well it was more Dimitri's idea. She still hasn't really grasped what will happen once she becomes a guardian, he thought if she shadowed me for a day while I shadowed Lissa for the day" this was a bad idea, those two got along and I could see the two of them making jokes when they didn't have to concentrate

"You know that isn't punishment, you two get along"

"I will make sure she sees the point behind it all, before it even begins she will have to spar against both of us. Then the next day she will again spar against us and then follow Dimitri around"

"What if that doesn't take? I know she has tried really hard at catching up and keeping up with her classes but I still have no idea if she will become a guardian"

"If she still hasn't gotten the idea of what this all means then I will ask Eddie to join us for a third day of sparring and then she can follow him around. He and Jill are arriving tomorrow"

"What's the point of the sparring?"

"In classes she spars one on one same with her private sessions with Anastas. This will show how hard it can be sparring against multiple people. As for shadowing us it shows different aspects of what could be required. I will show her what it means to be a Royal Guardian, Dimitri will show her what is involved for a regular Guardian and Eddie will show her what is involved with being a Prince/Princess' Guardian"

"I'm still a little hesitant about this, what if after those three days nothing sinks in Rose?"

"You underestimate her, she might surprise you" I was a little suspicious about how well it would work but I agreed with the idea anyway.

It was after dinner when I decided to go and tell Dri about her punishment. I stopped in her door way just as her phone beeped, I watched as her smile grew as she was reading the message.

"Good message?" I didn't even have to ask who it was from, after a while I learnt Jason had a different smile to the rest of her friends.

"Yeah it's just from Jason, he's going camping with some friends. He made this joke about stealing me away from you for Christmas so I could go with him" I tried not to show the disgust on my face, I hated that he was older than her. I also knew he had been bugging her about where she was currently living but at least she kept her promise by not telling him she was in America.

"Should I be worried about something going on between the two of you? He's what, two years older then you"

"Nope, we're just friends. Speaking of friends can I please go and spend New Year's Eve at Stefan's?" I didn't know how I felt about that, she was in trouble and she knew it.

"No way, you're in big trouble"

"You haven't even said anything about that so I figured I was off the hook" she grinned at me, I knew she wasn't trying to convince me of anything since she grinned. It's when she smiles I know she really wants something.

"You think that's how it works in this house?"

"Well technically I don't live here, I spent most of the year at the academy. I spend like 10 weeks total here while 42 are at the academy, roughly 80% of the time at the Academy compared to the 20% here at Court. That's a big difference, you spend just as much time at the Academy as I do"

"Don't be smart. Who would have thought the girl who didn't want to take maths in freshman year was now excelling in the subject"

"Don't start on that"

"What I'm proud of your accomplishments at St Vladimir's and how quickly you caught up with everyone" I walked over and took a seat at her desk.

"Nikolaus says there's still heaps to catch up on" I knew she hated that she was still behind in her novice studies but she had done remarkably well to catch up to the level she was at.

"That wouldn't surprise me but you have done well either way"

"So I'm not in trouble" she grinned again, I couldn't believe she actually thought she wouldn't be in trouble.

"Not a chance, in fact. I have an idea for your punishment" I began explaining the punishment to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adrianna POV

It was Christmas break of junior year and god things had changed since my first Christmas when I first entered this world. I had been this timid shy girl in front of the Moroi and was slowly finding my footing with the other dhampirs. Now I'm in junior year and had no problems around Moroi or dhampirs, in fact you would believe I grew up in this world. I no longer had problems around the Moroi, I had several Moroi friends, both royal and non-royal. I had caught up enough with my fellow novices that I had been placed in their combat classes but it wasn't quite the same level so I still kept up my private lessons with Nikolaus.

Emily and one of the other boys Stefan had ended up becoming my best friends here at St Vladimir's. I still kept in touch with Damien and Daniel and I was grateful for the friendship they gave me but we just drifted apart once I came out of my shell due to differences in our personalities.

Along the way Emily was explaining all the different things that happened throughout freshman year since I was confused. She was excited since it was her first year at the senior campus and only now was she able to see what the seniors got up to. Not long after Christmas break of freshman year the senior novices started their six week field experience where they would shadow Moroi to and from their classes for six days and had to protect them from the guardians who pretended to be Strigoi. What was another thing that confused me was how the senior novices conduct then end of year trials; it was like a physical exam where they had to show what they could and couldn't do. It was amazing seeing all of this and realising that in a few years that would be me.

I sort of went back to the girl I was in Melbourne, I didn't exactly cause the same kind of trouble but I also wasn't one to stay out of detention or the multiple laps Nikolaus would give me as punishment. I believe if we had bleachers I would be caused to do bleacher runs. Emily, Stefan and myself were regularly seen at parties, whether they were dhampir or Moroi organised. Which in turn got us seen trying to sneak in and out of our dorm.

The worst punishment we had seen was only a couple of months back, it was my 18th birthday and Emily, Stefan and a couple of novices all decided we should sneak out and spend the night in one of the empty cabins for the night. Moroi had over heard about our plans and decided to crash our party, we had no problem with it since they brought more alcohol with them. The guardians ended up breaking up the party and the students they caught were put on a three week long suspension, we were only allowed to leave our dorms for classes and meals, well I was allowed to leave for my private sessions with Nikolaus.

Speaking of Nikolaus things had been friendly with us, we got along well and he understood my reason for wanting to learn how to fight and he kept his promise and not told anyone about what he found out about Michael and Jason. The only time he wasn't friendly with me was when he had to punish me. The incident after my birthday was the angriest I had ever seen him.

I had woken up late from having very little sleep since Alberta had crashed our party in the middle of the night and began yelling at all of us for being irresponsible and wreck less. I didn't have time for a shower or breakfast, I thought skipping both would give me more time to sleep but it didn't help. I was still running late and when I entered the gym I found Nikolaus over by the punching bags. He wasn't punching to waste time, he was punching because he was annoyed and I only needed one guess to work out I was the reason behind it.

"Morning" I spoke while yawning. He spun around and I could see just how angry he was.

"You know I got a woke up call from Alberta about your party last night"

"Too be honest I would have been surprised if you didn't get a wakeup call. She always pushes my punishment over to you" I shrugged as I started doing my warm up stretches.

"Because you are my responsibility!" he yelled, when he first started yelling at me I was scared but to be honest, the more he yelled the more I got used to it.

"If you didn't like it you could just as easily pass me off to someone else or stop these classes all together. Hardly any of the other novices have these sessions"

"No but they do have mentors and you were the one that wanted to join your fellow novices in classes. You need these sessions to catch up" he had me there, at the beginning of junior year all the guardians that were posted at the academy had taken on a novice to mentor. We came next to the seniors but they were helping us get ready for what was to come either way since we would be seniors next year.

"What's the bet Emily or Stefan didn't get sent to see Guardian Todd or Tanner?"

"It's not the point. I have always taken care of your punishments"

"Aren't you sick of it?"

"No because these punishments make you stronger and a better guardian. You have almost caught up to your classmates in the physical aspect of your education and in theory you are one of the best, you might still be immature and are up for fun more then something that's serious. Considering the disadvantage you had freshmen year you have caught up quickly"

"Whatever, what is my punishment this time?"

"No punishment just a lecture" I stared at him, he rarely gave lectures. Mainly because they weren't his style, when he did give lectures it was because I had been in big trouble. The lecture usually involved the same words.

1. You were being wreck less

2. You were being irresponsible

3. You could have been seriously hurt

4. You could have been killed

5. Think of your reputation

Normally when he begins speaking about reputation I always tell him that he's worried about his own, which made things worse off in the end but I couldn't help it. Even though we got along well enough whenever it came to conflict we always butted heads.

I didn't stay for the lecture, in fact I left and avoided him for the next week. I skipped all of our sessions, I avoided him in the cafeteria for meals and if I saw him standing guard in classrooms I would sit on the opposite side of the room to him. He finally got me to talk to him by cornering me during lunch a week or so after the incident. With both of us staying calm enough to talk I was able to stay there long enough for the lecture and he was able to listen to my side of the story.

I had been back at Court for a week now and dad still hadn't said anything about me getting in trouble for my birthday. In fact I was waiting for the explosion but for some reason I believed I was waiting for Rose and Dimitri to return, they both had been given a few days off and they had flown to Baia so Dimitri could visit his family.

It was Christmas break last year when I had started calling Adrian dad, I had only used it once before that to calm him down at the beginning of freshman year. I can't remember why I had all of a sudden started calling him dad but whatever the reason was I'm grateful. Ever since then our relationship had improve significantly and I was able to talk to him about almost anything.

Dad still hadn't found out what happened with Michael but he knew I was still in touch with an old friend from Melbourne. In fact Jason regularly tried to ask where I had been living the last two years but I wouldn't let up. I knew if I told him I was in America he would be confused as to why I was sending him messages in the middle of the night and that was something I couldn't explain.

My phone beeped and I looked at it, I had another message from Jason, he had been quiet the last few months before he had been studying for his university exams but they were finished now.

_Merry Christmas Aid, I know it's early but I'm going camping with some friends. I wish I could know where you were living so I could steal you away from your dad and take you with me – Jason_

I smiled at the message, I really missed him but I wasn't allowed to visit him. Dad was stuck on the whole idea of me staying within the confines of the wards that surrounded the academy and the Court.

"Good message?" I looked up and found dad standing in the door way to my room.

"Yeah it's just from Jason, he's going camping with some friends. He made this joke about stealing me away from you for Christmas so I could go with him"

"Should I be worried about something going on between the two of you? He's what, two years older then you"

"Nope, we're just friends. Speaking of friends can I please go and spend New Year's Eve at Stefan's?"

"No way, you're in big trouble"

"You haven't even said anything about that so I figured I was off the hook" I grinned at him

"You think that's how it works in this house?" too be honest I did, I know Nate and Matt had caused trouble themselves but yet to see them punished. In fact there were times when they annoyed me to no end and I would snap at them and I was the one that got in trouble.

"Well technically I don't live here, I spent most of the year at the academy. I spend like 10 weeks total here while 42 are at the academy, roughly 80% of the time at the Academy compared to the 20% here at Court. That's a big difference, you spend just as much time at the Academy as I do"

"Don't be smart. Who would have thought the girl who didn't want to take maths in freshman year was now excelling in the subject"

"Don't start on that" I narrowed my eyes at him, I may have been doing well in maths but I still didn't like it

"What I'm proud of your accomplishments at St Vladimir's and how quickly you caught up with everyone" I watched as dad walked over and took a seat at the desk.

"Nikolaus says there's still heaps to catch up on"

"That wouldn't surprise me but you have done well either way"

"So I'm not in trouble" I grinned at him

"Not a chance, in fact. I have an idea for your punishment"

"What is it?"

"Since you like to spend so much time having fun and being irresponsible I've decided to give you some responsibility. When Rose returns to work with Dimitri you will spar with both of them and then afterwards you will the day being Rose's shadow"

"You know I get along with Rose"

"I know this but you have no idea what Rose can be like in guardian mode and that's not all of it. The next day you will repeat the sparring session with both Rose and Dimitri and then you will be Dimitri's shadow for the day" I was shocked, he really thought this through. He knew I had fun and could have fun with both Rose and Dimitri as long as they weren't on duty. Dimitri was hard core and was referred to as a god and Rose was just as bad, especially when it came to Lissa.

"I could make things worse if you don't focus and do what they say and add a third day with Eddie" I frowned at him, this was serious and I knew if I didn't take it seriously it would just get worse.

"Fine, I will be good and behave while here at court. If I do everything right and stay on good behaviour can I go to Stefan's for New Year's Eve?"

"I will think about it but I thought he was going to Aspen for Christmas break?"

"Change of plans I guess. I got a text from him earlier, he said Emily was going to be there" I shrugged

"Great you three together on New Year's Eve, it won't end well"

"Hmm, mostly likely us hung over" I grinned at him and he shook his head before standing up and leaving my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Adrianna POV

"Dri are you still alive in there?" Dad's voice pulls me out of my half asleep state.

"Yeah I'm alright" I manage to say back.

I know I should get out of the tub but after the last three days my muscles were killing me and I had bruises everything. The hot bath is making everything feel better, originally I was just meant to do two days with just Rose and Dimitri but for some reason they decided I should learn from Eddie as well.

Most of the time I was getting beaten when I sparred with my classmates but there was the occasional fight where I would win and whenever I went against Nikolaus I never won, this made me realise just how much I still had to learn and also how easy Nikolaus was going on me. All three of them had kicked my ass and I ate mat multiple times.

Aside from them kicking my ass I was curious to see what they did as Guardians and how it differed depending on who the Moroi was. Rose spent a lot of time with other Guardians because Lissa was queen and had several Guardians while Dimitri rarely worked with other Guardians unless Christian went somewhere with Lissa where as Eddie worked with another Guardian because Princess Jill Dragomir had two Guardians.

I finally dragged myself out of the bath and left the bathroom only to find both Nate and Matt standing in the hallway. Those two were always up to no good, I had no idea how the school would survive if they were twins.

"Dri!" they chimed together with grins on their faces.

"What do you two want?" I raised an eyebrow at them as I walked closer to them

"Your phone has been going on like crazy" Matt spoke, he was only 12 and was still not allowed his own phone. He was annoyed every time he saw me on it and it was going off like crazy, he was jealous he couldn't talk to his friends whenever he wanted

"We wanted to read your messages but it's locked" Nate always wanted to know what I was up to, if I had a diary he would have been reading it regularly like he was his favourite book.

"And that is why I lock my phone, you two always want to read my messages"

"I was more curious about what lame explanation you were giving mum and dad so you can go see your friends over Christmas break. I heard about your party"

"You don't know anything Matt, and Nate you should spend more time wanting to know what Matt keeps from you instead of what I get up to with my friends" I pushed past both of them and shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked over and picked up my phone and I did in fact have a numerous number of messages, I had left my phone at home while I spent the day with Eddie since it would be a distraction. A couple were from Stefan and Emily while the rest were from Jason.

Stefan and Emily were both along the same lines, we're meeting up tomorrow night for some fun, hope you could come. Whereas Jason's were completely different from the rest

_So my camping trip got cancelled due to Bushfires in the area, since I still have no idea where you are living I hope you are nowhere near the region and you will be fine – Jason_

_I still haven't heard anything so I'm a little worried – Jason_

They kind of went along the same lines, guess there must have been some serious bushfires going back on in Melbourne. It's weird to think that there is snow here at Court while there were bushfires in Melbourne, it wasn't unusual to have bushfires during the summer but it was unusual to have them this early in the season.

_Sorry Jase, I had to complete some work placement thing that dad forced me to do as punishment for the party I attended a few weeks back. I'm nowhere near the fires so I'm perfectly safe, what are you going to do now that camping has been cancelled? – Adrianna_

_I was hoping I could see you, I miss you Aid. I could even come to you, Michael hasn't said anything about you in a few months. I think he has given up on hoping I was still in contact with you – Jason_

I stared at my phone unable to know what to send back. I did miss Jase, I really did. He was my first true friend growing up in fosters home and he made the abuse I received from Michael more bearable but I was unable to tell him the truth of where I was living, no matter how much I wanted too.

He hadn't said anything about Michael in months so I had also assumed that he had given up on me. Not long after Jason had message me saying that Michael had been asking about me, Jason had ended up in the hospital. Turns out Michael had gotten the jump on him in hopes of beating the truth out of him about my where bouts. I felt so bad that I was the reason he got beaten up but he assured me that even if he knew the truth he would have kept it from Michael to make sure I wouldn't go through the same abuse.

In the end I just send Jase a message saying that dad had pulled a surprise holiday on us and I was flying out of the country tomorrow. This would give me a few days until I could come up with another excuse as to not tell him where I was.

I know dad had told me it made things so much easier to not tell him the truth but I hated keeping this secret from Jase, I told him everything about my classes I explained that I was in some high sports program and that was why I did so much physical activity classes.

I placed my phone on my bed and stood up to head into the kitchen for dinner. I was quiet all throughout dinner both dad and Ellie noticed something was up but didn't say anything until Nate and Matt had left the room, they were excited to go play one of their video games.

"Dri what's wrong?" I looked up from my half eaten plate of dinner and gave dad a forced smile

"Jase keeps asking why I can't tell him where I'm living or why I can't see him"

"Dri we have had this conversation multiple times. You know you can't tell him the truth because it involves telling him the truth about who you are, why you are on this vampiric schedule instead of seeing daylight..."

"I miss daylight..." I cut dad off, I knew I shouldn't have done it but it was true. I did miss daylight and not just the human morning light that came through at the end of our night but the full blown day light that was seen in the middle of the human day – or our night.

"Don't interrupt Adrianna"

"Sorry dad"

"You know you can't tell him, he's at a risk. How do we know he can be trusted? There are humans out there that would do anything to become a Strigoi, they believe vampires are the best thing in the world thanks to all those Hollywood movies"

"He can be trusted, I trust him dad"

"Adrianna I said no. I don't care if you trust him, humans can't be trusted. You never know if someone secretly wants this life and they would do anything for it, I mean it. There are humans that serve as slaves for the Strigoi in hopes of being turned one day"

"Then why did you spend so much time with my mother? She was just another human, you had to trust her to have sex with her. When having sex there is always the risk of the female falling pregnant, you had to have known that if she fell pregnant you would have to tell her everything! Therefore you had to trust her!"

"Adrianna I am only saying this one more time. You cannot tell Jason where you are living, lie to him for all I care but he cannot know you are here. That is final, if I have to I will pull you out of St Vladimir's and put you to work in the Guardians office until the end of time" Adrian stood up from the table and left the room not allowing me to say anything else. I turned to Ellie and looked at her.

"I agree with your father, if you seriously believe humans can be trusted go talk to Dimitri" Ellie stood up and left the kitchen to follow Adrian after that.

I stayed at the table trying to decide if I wanted to keep eating, in the end I decided I didn't want too and her telling me to talk to Dimitri was all the permission I needed to leave the house. I didn't go and see Dimitri instead I went to go and see Emily, she was the only one of my friends that knew I was in contact with a human from my past and she understood strangely enough.

I walked over to Emily's house, her mother worked at Court giving her a bit more freedom to see her kids during breaks as well as doing her part to protect our world. Emily had two younger sisters who were just as annoying as my own brothers, except her sisters were dhampirs as well. They all had the same father but her mother wouldn't let it slip as to who he was though.

I entered Emily's room to find her standing there half naked pulling clothes out of her draws, this was nothing unusual for us though she had no problem standing in front of me naked and I had no problem being naked around her.

"What are you trying to accomplish here? I can see you have succeeded in pulling all of your clothes out?" I walked over and took a seat on her bed, funnily enough it was the only place her clothes didn't up on.

"I have a date tonight..."

"Wait what?" I cut her off, I wasn't shocked because she had one. She was beautiful there was no denying it but she was uncomfortable around guys that she liked. It was funny watching how nervous she got around them but I was the complete opposite I had more confidence around guys I liked and I loved to flirt with them whether I liked them or not

"Oh come on it's not that shocking that I have a date"

"It is a little, I have only seen you hook up with one maybe two guys at parties and it's always the same guys!"

"I'm not that predictable"

"No you're just shy around guys you could have anything with"

"I don't have your confidence Dri, not that I'm complaining but why are you here?"

"I got into another fight with dad about Jason again" I sighed as I laid back down on her bed

"Dri you know what I think about this. I also understand where you are coming from, you got pulled out from your old life and you are holding onto whatever friendships you can keep from it but I agree with your dad. It's dangerous to tell him and I won't be the only one to think so, we are raised to believe that and nothing will change it just like we are raised to believe that the Moroi come first. Maybe you should just cut your losses with Jason"

"I can't cut him out Em, he means too much to me"

"Oh come on Dri, I thought you had the hots for Anastas and not Jason?" I looked over her and noticed she was joking. Both her and Stefan always made jokes at my expense about my time with Nikolaus. For some reason they believed something was going on between us and trust me there were moments when I was convinced something would happen but alas nothing ever did.

"I don't have the hots for either of them and why are you going on this date when you have the hots for Stefan?" I had her there, at one point she did have feelings towards Stefan and then she realised how much of an asshole he can be to the females at the academy. Normally it was the Moroi that caught Stefan's eye, it's not to say that he didn't find the female novices attractive he did. He left the female novices alone because there were so few of us and it was easier if he harassed the Moroi.

"We're straying from topic here, you should either suck it up and realise you can never tell Jason the truth about where you are or cut off communication" I stayed quiet for a few moments, allowing her to go back to her clothes and giving me time to think. Before I could even consider my options, my phone rang.

"Crap..." I looked at the screen and dad was ringing me, he had to have realised I wasn't with Dimitri by now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Adrianna POV

Emily gave me one last look before leaving her room, she had have known I didn't have permission to be here so she also knew that dad calling meant I was in trouble.

"Hello"

_"Where are you? You know you are in trouble that means you can't just leave whenever you feel like it"_

"Ellie said I should go talk to Dimitri about humans and there strange attraction to Strigoi, mind you I have no idea what help he could be. But I decided I wanted to talk to Emily instead"

_"Your friends are part of the reason you are in trouble anyway"_

"Emily is the only one that knows about Jason, I wanted her opinion on the matter"

_"Why couldn't you just ring her like you have been since Christmas break started?"_

"I needed to speak to her in person, it was urgent dad"

_"I don't care, I want you home now before I come over there and drag you home"_

I didn't have the chance to say anything since he had hung up on me. I stayed on Emily's bed for a moment half expecting her to come back to her own room and asked what dad wanted. When she didn't return I stood up in search of her but only found her mum.

"Emily jumped in the shower, she said she will talk to you later and that you should head home before you get into more trouble"

"Thanks Val, can I ask you something?"

"What is it hunny?"

"You still let Em go off and have fun while we're at court. I assumed she would be in trouble like I am"

"Gossip amongst the Guardians travels almost as fast as it does during the students at St Vladimir's. Everyone here knows who you are so if you and Emily get up to something and one of the guardians sees you, chances are word will get back to Adrian and he will convince someone to drag you out of there and also I know you are in trouble for the party. You should head home before Adrian turns up here"

I didn't say anything else to Val I turned around and left the house and headed home. When I returned I found dad sitting in the living with a glass of something in his hands, judging from the colour it was either scotch or bourbon, rum was out of the question since he wouldn't touch the stuff.

"How much trouble am I in?" he looked up from his glass, he wasn't angry which made it worse. I almost suspected the next thing to come out of his mouth was I'm not angry I'm just disappointed.

"I don't know how much more I can do with you. I know how much trouble you caused before you moved here, I knew what I was getting into taking you in but I hoped you would change. Maybe this wasn't the best idea for you" he finished off his glass before standing up and walking over to get another one. He couldn't be serious, I stared at him in shock. If he was unsure about this being the best idea for me what would be the best idea for me?

"What are you on about dad?" he didn't turn around and face me he just placed his hands on the bar

"What I mean is maybe I should pull you from St Vladimir's and put you back into a human school on a human schedule. I still don't even know if you want to be a guardian once this is all done and I'm not the only one curious about it. The only reason you aren't being forced to become a guardian is because no one knows if you will protect the Moroi"

"You can't pull me from St Vladimir's! I want to be there, I made the choice to join in on the classes. You never said I had to attend one of the academies but I chose too!" I watched as he took another sip but he didn't face me. "Turn around and face me dad. This is bullshit!" he finally turned around and looked at me.

"Adrianna how do I know you causing trouble like this is some sort of attention seeking stunt? How do I know you aren't pulling all of this to try and get my attention just so I can see how much you hate it at the academy?"

"Because I don't hate it there! I love being at St Vladimir's, more then I have any of my other schools. It feels like home, I don't want to be pulled from those classes. If I didn't want to be there I would have asked you to pull me out, hell I wouldn't even be doing well in my classes or trying so hard to catch up. How could you not notice this!" I was yelling by this point, I hated that he seriously thought I didn't want to be there.

"I have noticed all of this but why haven't you spoken about what happens after graduation?"

"Because I don't even know if I will make it to graduation. I don't know if I will catch up in time, if I don't graduate I can't become a guardian. I don't want to plan a future I may not get. Do you know what it was like growing up in foster homes knowing that my mother was dead but my father was out there somewhere? For years I hoped you would turn up and claim me but it never happened, I gave up hoping after five years dad!"

"You know that is not my fault, I had no idea you existed!"

"I'M NOT SAYING IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Dri please don't yell"

"Then what am I meant to do? You're pretty much threatening to pull me out of school, away from my friends, my family and my home and send me back to the humans where I never felt like I fitted in" I didn't even realise I had tears blurring my vision until I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks

"I don't want to that do, honestly but you keep causing trouble. At some point you're going to go too far and Alberta will have no choice but to expel you"

"And what you have clean record from your time at school"

"No I don't and you know that but I never got expelled"

"Look at who you are. You're an Ivashkov, a royal Moroi who at the time had a family member ruling as queen. You wouldn't have been expelled dad!"

"You don't think I know this? But the point is I don't want you to get expelled, I want you to be able to graduate with your friends and have the life you want"

"Then why can't I tell Jason?"

"We are talking about your behaviour and not about some human boyfriend that for some reason you can't forget. What is so special about this human that you can't forget him?"

"You're forgetting I'm half human. Half of my family are human, why does this affect you so much? Did you forget about mum?"

"I know who your family is Dri and no I never forgot about your mother but even if she had survived and never fell pregnant I wouldn't have kept in contact with her"

"Then why can't I keep him around?"

"Can you seriously keep going on lying to him" I didn't answer him instead I looked at my feet before taking a seat. "Exactly and you know you can't. It's getting harder and harder for you to keep lying to him. Maybe you should just cut your losses now before it gets worse"

"What I'm just meant to stop replying to his messages?"

"He is the only one you talk to on that app, maybe you should just delete it from your phone. Cut him off completely"

"It's not that easy, how did you just up and leave mum?" he let out a sigh before walking over and taking a seat next to me, we had rarely spoken about my mum. I didn't have any information to give up and he kept saying I was too young to hear about what happened between them

"I had too Dri, I was starting to fall for her and I decided to leave before it got worse. I also couldn't keep hiding out here from my own life. The spilt was mutual, your mother understood I had to go back to my life and she wanted to stay in Melbourne"

"This is going to be hard, cutting him out isn't it?"

"Most likely, look if you delete the app and stop talking to him and promise to stay out of trouble I will let you spend New Years Eve with Emily and Stefan"

"You know I can't promise to stay out of trouble" I smirked at him but it quickly fell when I noticed the look on his face

"I won't hesitate to pull you from St Vladimir's and send you to a human school near Court. I'm sure there is some Guardian who is itching to leave Court to escort you to classes every day" he didn't let me reply he stood up and left the living room leaving me sitting there shocked.

I couldn't believe he was actually serious about pulling me from St Vladimir's, I didn't want to go back to a human school. I never understood why but it never felt right, being here now it feels like home.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and send a message to both Emily and Stefan.

_Guys shit has hit the fan, I need to stay out of trouble when we return for the new term. Dad is threatening to pull me from classes. We either need to lay low on parties or get better at hiding them._

I eventually returned to my room while still communicating with both of them, Emily was more than happy to comply but Stefan took some convincing. I knew even if he hid the parties from me he would still attend. The whole time I was messaging those two I was contemplating about what to say to Jase, I knew I couldn't just disappear without saying anything.

He made everything so much easier for me when I was living with Michael and I was grateful for what he did to protect me, even what he was still doing now. I didn't know why he was still protecting me or even why he was still living in the same building but I was grateful none the less.

_Jason I'm really sorry, I honestly am but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep putting you in danger of Michael anymore, I need to know that you are safe and he can't hurt you anymore. I hate knowing I'm the reason he is still harassing you, I need it to stop. I honestly am sorry and I'm grateful for everything you did for me when I was living with Michael. Don't come looking for me, I'm completely safe where I am – Adrianna_

My heart broke as I hit send and before he had the chance to reply I deleted the app off my phone, I then proceeded to turn my phone off. Cutting Jason out of my life like this hurt and for the time being I wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: jpitt – thank you for reviewing it means a lot! As you can tell she didn't disobey Adrian but just because she cut Jason out doesn't mean he is gone from the story, I have plans for Jason so just wait and see. As for Dimitri being the person to talk to is because he was a Strigoi and had humans working for him, I thought he would have an understanding why the humans were obsessed with the Strigoi but the conversation never happens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adrianna POV

The rest of Christmas break past without an incident, I had kept my distance from dad. Matt and Nate suspected that something had gone wrong and it had but I wasn't blaming dad for it, in fact I hated knowing he was right. It was hard cutting Jason out but it was easier this way, I wasn't constantly worried about the next time I had to come up with a lie about why I couldn't let him know where I was living.

I was currently sitting in my window, I was lucky enough my room had a window seat and I was able to sit here and look out at the sun when I couldn't sleep. I wanted nothing more than to open my window and sit in the warmth of the sun but sadly it was January, the middle of winter in Montana. The sun might be warm but the air itself wasn't.

Classes started up again tomorrow which also meant my private lessons with Nikolaus started up, ever since my punishment with Rose, Dimitri and Eddie I had a bone to pick with him. I knew he was taking it easy on me and I wanted to know why.

I was woken up by my alarm, at some point I had fallen asleep on the window seat, it wasn't the first time either. I hesitantly stood up and made way to my alarm clock and shut it off. I stretched out my muscles, they were incredibly stiff and a hot shower would help but I knew it would be better to have a shower after my session with Nikolaus.

When I entered the gym I found it empty, it was strange he was always here before me. I think I was even running late this morning. I didn't think anything of it, I just did my warm up stretches before jumping on the treadmill. During the warmer months I normally ran laps outside but once it started getting colder we moved inside. There were days where I had to run outside, Nikolaus always said I had to get used to being in the snow whenever I complained about the cold. Two years was not long enough to get used to the snow.

"This is a surprise" Nikolaus' voice scared me, causing me to lose my footing on the treadmill and I stumbled before falling off the treadmill. He ran over to me and helped me up but when I was standing I noticed I couldn't put any weight on my foot.

"This is your fault" I spoke as he helped me over to a chair

"If you had of been paying attention you should have heard me enter the room, I wasn't exactly being quiet. I figured you would have been late this morning, normally you are for the first lesson after breaks" once I was on the seat he went to retrieve the first aid kit and some ice from the storage room.

I didn't say anything when he returned I just sat there while he pulled my shoe off and tested the mobility of my ankle. I winced as he moved it, I couldn't believe I was back and I was hurt before classes technically started.

It was when his head was bent down that I noticed his neck, he had a new tattoo. He killed a Strigoi over Christmas break. I remembered when I first noticed the tattoos and had asked about them. It was before freshman year and I was at the court, we were having dinner with Rose and Dimitri. At this point I rarely saw Rose with her hair up and I had noticed the tattoos on Dimitri but just assumed it was some weird thing he liked but it was when I noticed them on Rose as well I got curious.

"What's with the tattoos?" everyone went silent, I was confused I didn't know what I said wrong. "What? It's just a simple question"

"I know it is Adrianna, it's just something not many Guardians like talking about. The tattoos refer to many different things, come round here and I will show you on Rose" Dimitri was the one that finally spoke and I did as he suggested and walked around the other side of the table, I stood beside her and looked at the tattoos.

"So this one here is the promise mark, dhampirs receive the tattoo once they graduate. The lighting shape one is called a Molnija Mark we get those when we kill a Strigoi. One Molnija refers to one Strigoi kill. The star shaped one is called a Zvezda mark and it refers to someone having fought in a battle" I zoned out after that, I was fascinated with the tattoos on the back of Rose's neck.

I had heard stories and knew she was an amazing Guardian and these prove just how many Strigoi she had killed. At some point everyone realised I wasn't listening and they went back to their conversation while I looked at Dimitri's tattoos.

"When did you get that?" I spoke as I reached out to touch the back of his neck, I hadn't seen a brand new tattoo and I was curious. I noticed him tense when I touched his neck indicating it was sore, I withdrew my hand. "I'm sorry but you're hurting my ankle, it's only fair"

"I got it a few days ago. It just seems to be a sprain you should be fine in a couple of days" I wanted to ask about the kill but I learnt early on that Guardians didn't like talking about that sort of thing on a regular basis, only in class, so I kept quiet.

"Good it gives you a few days to tell me why you have been going easy on me" Nikolaus stood up and took a seat next to me on the bench and rested my foot across his lap while holding the ice against my ankle.

"What makes you think I've been going easy on you?"

"I sparred against Rose, Dimitri and Eddie during Christmas break and I got my ass handed to me every single time. I couldn't get single hit on them, where as with you I do get hits on you and I don't eat mat nearly as much"

"Was it educational or punishment?"

"Punishment but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, I let you get hits in because you need to know how to follow up after a hit lands. The first time you landed a hit you were so shocked and distracted that I was able to pin you. There are days where I let the hits get through to see how your attacks differ and then there are days where I block every single attack to see how you differ that way. As for proper sparring I was planning on starting it this week, I was going to see how you managed the first few sessions and decide that way"

"Why haven't you been doing proper sparring?"

"Because you do that enough in classes every day, I'm trying to teach you patterns or to look for different options have you not noticed that when you repeat the same manoeuvre I stop you and show you something different on the practise dummy"

"So you mean to say this whole I could have been engaged in proper spars but you've held back?" I wanted to stand up and storm off but he got a good hold of my ankle and he knew I was stuck

"No far from it, you need to learn other options aside from one or two moves. With me not fighting back or blocking them you can practise different hits and plus what happens when you get pinned to the mat?" I was silent, I knew what he was hinting at.

He was talking about Michael, the first time he had pinned me to the mat during our sessions I freaked out. From then on there were times where he would keep me pinned longer to try and get me used to being pinned to the floor so when the time came I wouldn't freak out and end up being killed.

"You know I said goodbye to Jason over Christmas break" I didn't want to talk about Michael and he knew it.

"Good, it was dangerous keeping him around. There was a chance you would slip up and he would discover you were here then there was a chance Michael would have found you"

"Why was everyone so against my friendship with Jason?" I laid down on the bench knowing full well that Nikolaus wasn't going to let me leave anytime soon.

"I'm the only one that knows about Michael, Jason was the only connection Michael add to you. Everyone else had a problem because he was human"

"I know don't start of this, I had enough fights with dad about Jason. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, I actually have something in mind. One of the senior Moroi couldn't get off campus during Christmas break and see their family. It has been agreed that they can leave for the day and spend time with their family at the local shopping centre as long as there is enough Guardians. I have been asked to go and I got permission from Alberta to bring you with us as a training exercise, you will get to see how we interact and work together in an environment that isn't as protected as the academy or Court"

"So I get actual field experience?"

"Yes but now looking at your ankle it might not be possible. I may have to come up with something else"

"When is the trip?"

"Two weeks"

"I will be fine by then and you know that"

"I know but I was hoping to have these full two weeks to improve your fighting skills"

"And we will, I want this field trip Nikolaus" I sat up and looked at him. I really wanted this, I needed to see how Guardians worked outside of the wards. I rarely left the safety of wards so I haven't had the chance yet.

"Alright, we will work on it but first you need to rest your ankle before you can even start training yet" he shifted on the bench so my foot was positioned in between his legs and he removed the ice from my ankle. He then began to softly massaging my ankle to help improve blood flow in my ankle before he grabbed the injury tape and tapped my ankle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Nikolaus POV

Adrianna really surprised me, when I first took her on for these private sessions everything was wrong with how she performed her kicks and punches. I honestly thought she would have given up by now and had Ivashkov pull her out of St Vladimir's. But she proved me wrong and surprised me, she had improved and slightly caught up to her classmates.

I entered gym a little late but I didn't expect her to be there already, she was always late on the first session back after breaks and I could never work out why, no many suicides I would give her she would never change. Expect instead of finding it empty I found her running on the treadmill, she had always preferred running on the treadmill compared to the snow but there was nothing I could do about the snow and she needed to get used to being in the snow.

I walked closer to her and it just showed me how much more I needed to teach her, she had yet to notice me. I needed to teach her to open up her senses and listen to the world around her while focusing.

I stood there for a moment and watched her, wondering if she would increase the speed and incline by herself. Now I would have to be an idiot not realise just how beautiful she was but nothing could ever happened, I was her teacher and she was my student.

"This is a surprise" I didn't think I would actually scare her but I did and she lost her footing causing her to fall. I seriously hoped she was alright, I ran over to her and helped her stand up. I noticed the pain on her face as she tried to put weight on both feet and not long after she leaned to the one side.

"This is your fault" I helped her over to the bench, I already knew she would blame me without her telling me so.

"If you had of been paying attention you should have heard me enter the room, I wasn't exactly being quiet. I figured you would have been late this morning, normally you are for the first lesson after breaks" once she was sitting I went off to the side room to collect the first aid kit and a bag of ice before returning to her.

She didn't say anything when I returned and I assumed it was because I was right about her not listening out for me. I knelt in front of her and pulled her shoe off to test the mobility of her ankle, I could hear her complaining about how I was hurting her but she didn't ask me to stop. She was lucky it was just a sprain and she will be fine in a couple of days.

"When did you get that?" I knew she was talking about the fresh tattoo on the back of my neck, I tensed just as she touched the tender spot around the neck.

I always hated killing Strigoi for a number of reasons, even though we needed to kill them to help keep our races alive but I hated knowing I was killing someone who was once a human, dhampir or Moroi. I was the one wiping their existence from the world. This one was the worst, I was visiting my mum over Christmas break and the family she had been guarding got attacked.

My mum went back to guarding Moroi's once I graduated, she would have stayed at home had Kostas still been alive. I rarely visited my mum and it was because every time I did I would think of Kostas. The few memories I did have of my baby brother I could see just how much him and mum looked alike, where as I looked nothing like them. Mum said it was because I looked too much like my father. I almost lost my mum with this attack, if I hadn't of been there to help her I don't know what would have happened.

This attack reminded me so much of what happened when I was younger, we had gone on a holiday during the summer break from school. I had grown up in some small Greek town close by to the academy in Greece and mum had decided to take us to Athens so we could see the city and the sights. We were out later than expected and Strigoi attacked us hoping they could get a decent feed over the humans they had been regularly feeding on.

"Look after your brother" my mum told me, I knew what she meant. She would fight while I had to stand in front of him. He was only 5

"I got it a few days ago. It just seems to be a sprain you should be fine in a couple of days" I hoped she wouldn't ask about the kill, she had always been curious about everything to do with being a Guardian.

"Good it gives you a few days to tell me why you have been going easy on me" that was another surprise, I wonder why she finally thought that now after two years. I took a seat next to her and pulled her leg around so it was resting across my lap so I could hold the ice there.

"What makes you think I've been going easy on you?" I was going easy on her but it was the only way she would learn. If I kept pinning her every single time she would give up and think it was impossible, I've seen her when she spars with her classmates and she loses most of the time.

We sat there and spoke about the punishment she had over Christmas break and I was glad she had it. Maybe I should have been a harder sparring partner but I had my reasons and they had been working so far, she had been improving and was surprising me with how quickly she was improving and how badly she wanted to improve.

I knew it had always lead back to Michael and what happened at the airport. She hated feeling defenceless and useless.

I hated knowing someone had done what he did to her, it makes me wonder how different she could be if she wasn't the broken girl she was constantly trying so hard to hide. There were moments where I could see just how much what he did affects her, especially in moments when I had her pinned to the mat. I could see her fight this internal battle, it was almost as if her memories are trying to convince her I'm going to hurt her while her brain is trying to tell her that she can trust me. There were a few moments to begin with that she would freak out and get stuck in her memories but she was getting better and that rarely happened now.

"You know I said goodbye to Jason over Christmas break" she was changing the subject from Michael, she hated talking about him and reliving those memories. I hated that she still spoke to Jason, he was the only link she had back to her old life. For all we knew he could be talking to her in hopes of finding out where she lived so Michael could find her.

If Kostas was still alive he would be the same age as Adrianna and because of that I feel like I have to protect her like I couldn't protect him. It's not an older brother instinct with her, it's far from it actually. In fact there's times where the outside world almost seems like it doesn't exist and it's just the two of us, those same times are the times I could almost kiss her but I stop myself. I couldn't let anything happen, I was her teacher and had to know better.

I ended up telling her about the shopping trip that was planned in two weeks, I could see the excitement on her face. There had been a couple of times in the past I had to leave the grounds for various reasons and she always wanted to come with but I couldn't convince Alberta but this time round I had been able too.

Once the conversation stopped I pulled the ice off and massaged her foot to help improve blood flow in her ankle. She leaned back on the bench, I hadn't seen her this relaxed in a while. We made small talk before her class started. When I stopped massaging her foot she complained.

"Come on it's time for class to start"

"I can't even participate today" I lifted her leg up and stood up leaving it resting on the bench

"Doesn't mean you can't listen and learn. You said you wanted to go on this trip in two weeks, for that to happen you need to learn" I didn't let her say anything else, if she did we could end up arguing about this for who knows how long. We were both stubborn and always had to be right.

I stayed and watch her combat class mainly to make sure she stayed off her ankle, I knew she was stubborn and I knew she wanted to learn just so she could go on this trip. I stayed in the back and watched like all guardians normally do, most Moroi like us to be a part of the background.

I watched as Emily and Stefan made fun of her for falling off the treadmill and hurting her ankle. I watched as she sat on the side while her classmates sparred, I watched them all and noticed which ones had the potential to become great guardians while a small few would just end up at one of the academies or another property behind wards or even the one or two who would be stuck with office work.

I almost got put on office duty but when a position opened here at the academy they decided to ship me out here and not hold the one incident against me since I had the perfect record beforehand as well as being the top of my class.

First period was over and I watched as both Emily and Stefan helped her out of the gym, I figured if she strayed to her word about staying off her ankle I didn't have to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Adrianna POV

The two weeks went by too slow for my liking, I was too excited for the shopping trip that was happening tomorrow. Classes had finished for the day and I was sitting with Emily, Stefan and a few of our other friends before dorm curfew cuts in and the Moroi have to return to their own dorm rooms.

Once everyone got over the fact that I tripped on the treadmill and hurt my ankle that way, mind you there were a lot of jokes at my expense, everyone was too busy asking about the trip I was taking. I didn't even tell anyone so I have no idea how word got out that I was going with the guardians.

"I can't believe you get to go shopping tomorrow Dri" I looked over at Belle, she was a Moroi that I shared my math class with last year and Moroi Culture 3 this year. She was jealous because she believed I was being taken off campus to go shopping not experience what it's like to be an actual guardian

"Belle don't be stupid, she isn't going shopping. I doubt Anastas will let her try anything anyway" Belle hung her head at Jeremy's comment. Jeremy was a Moroi and not just any Moroi he was a part of the Ozera family and he wanted nothing to do with the other royals. He was more than happy to spend time with us novices and non royal Moroi. He was also the one guy in our grade that all females wanted to get with and I was lucky enough that he thought I was the most fun to flirt with. I never shared a class with him until this year when we shared Moroi Culture 3 with Belle but he shared classes with Stefan freshman year and we began hanging out at the same parties.

"You're right Jeremy but I believe Anastas would rather watch Dri try on clothes" I leaned over Emily and punched Stefan, he was such an asshole sometimes.

"You're an idiot Stefan. You know nothing is going on between us"

"No but I have seen the way he looks at you and I'm not the only one" no one agreed with him, it made me wonder what he was going on about. Stefan, Emily and Jeremy were the only ones amongst my friends that always made jokes at my expense for my close friendship with Nikolaus, the rest of our friends were used to the jokes but also never commented on the friendship.

"You're such an idiot. Come on dude, Anastas is practically a teacher and he is her teacher. Why would a teacher make a move on a student" ahh there goes Carter and his common sense. He was a novice like us except he hated coming along to the parties we snuck out to. He always knew we went but did the right thing by us and kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you Carter" a bell rang indicating it was time for everyone to head back to their dorms. Even though curfew had started we still had an hour until we had to be in our rooms.

"Come on Belle it's time to head back and see what parties are happening in our dorm" Jeremy stood up and smiled at everyone. Belle left the lounge but Jeremy stayed behind. He walked over to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Have fun shopping tomorrow and if Anastas tries anything let me know and I will take care of him" he softly kissed me cheek before winking at me and leaving the lounge as well.

I was completely confused, yes we like to flirt with each other but nothing like that. I turned to my friends and stared at them, they were just as shocked as I was. They had seen us flirt but knew nothing would ever happen between us. He was busy hooking up Moroi and I either did stupid things while drunk or on the rare occasion hook up with guys.

"What was that about?" Carter was finally able to speak first

"I've got no idea Carter, he's never been like that" I shook my head at him

"Maybe he's jealous that you won't hook up with him"

"Stefan why would he need to hook up with Dri when he can have sex with the Moroi girls that follow him around"

"Not all the Moroi girls follow him about Em, Belle doesn't"

"That's because Belle would rather follow around the same sex" Stefan grinned. I sat back and listened to my friends argue about Jeremy's action tonight. They rarely made jokes at Belle expense, she wasn't completely gay. She was bisexual and had no problem dating either sex, her parents didn't know and she knew eventually she would marry a guy and have kids with him but for now she enjoyed both sexes. Stefan had always enjoyed it though, even since he found out he was hoping that one night at a party he could get two girls drunk enough to have a threesome with them but he was unsuccessful yet.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head up and get some sleep. I've got a long day of classes before I head off tomorrow" I said goodnight to them before heading up to my room. I wanted to make sure I had everything packed since we would be leaving right after classes had finished and we would be stopping for dinner along the way.

Once classes had finished the next day I quickly went back to my dorm room and dumped books and quickly changing clothes before rushing out to the admin building. I found Nikolaus standing there talking to Sarah and Tanner, I noticed the Moroi we were going to be guarding in question standing off with her friends. It was Emery Tarus, no wonder this trip was allowed she was freaking royal Moroi along with her two friends, Carly Zelkos and Camille Badica. I'm surprised there weren't more guardians coming with us considering we were taking three royal Moroi off campus. I never really got along with Emery, Carly or Camille so I knew straight off that the trip will be interesting.

When I first started at St Vladimir's they all tried to become my friends since I was technically an Ivashkov but at the time I was still nervous around Moroi. Now when I have no problem around Moroi they can't stand me, once they realised I didn't want to know them they became friends with Lindsay and the four of them tried to make my life a living hell. I think right now Lindsay would be fuming that I was allowed to leave the grounds and safety of the wards with her friends while she was stuck here.

"Glad you could make it on time Miss Ivashkov" I turned around at the sound of Tanner's voice. Nikolaus was standing behind Tanner and Sarah leaning against the wall and he was smirking. Almost like he knew I was about to get in trouble.

"I had to get changed after class, I would have thought there would be more be more guardians coming with us since there are three royal Moroi"

"There will be two cars, the rest of the guardians are outside by the vehicles, come on its time to leave" Tanner spoke before walking over to the others and getting their attention.

We were standing outside trying to work out who would go in what car, I was standing at the back listening and learning.

"Why do I have be in the car with her, why can't I sit with my friends?" great there goes Emery complaining. She was the one that was being forced to sit away from her friends with the rest of the guardians and myself.

"You were the one that wanted your friends to come. Since they are coming we need more guardians, there for there are too many of us for one vehicle. One of you has to be alone for the trip" Sarah had a good point and Emery knew it. Emery shot me a glare before storming over to the car and jumping in the front seat.

Everyone went off to get into their cars. I turned and faced Nikolaus, he knew who the Moroi were and he didn't tell me for a reason.

"You knew"

"I did" I didn't say anything, I just pushed past him and got into the car. Turns out I should have listened better, I was sitting in the back seat with both Nikolaus and Guardian Todd. I didn't know much about Guardian Todd except that he was a teacher at the junior campus and he was also Stefan's mentor but that's it.

"So what's the plan for today?" I looked at both of them knowing they would have worked out the details already

"We're meeting Lord and Lady Tarus there along with their guardians. One of them is a female so her and Sarah will follow the family and the other girls around shop to shop not looking to suspicious. Where as you and Nikolaus will follow behind them, you can pose as a couple and make it seem like you are dragging him around the shops while the rest of us will be even further behind and spread out keeping an eye on things" I wanted to speak but I couldn't, first Jeremy acting weird last night and now I had to act like Nikolaus was my boyfriend.

"The reason behind the fake relationship is because I have to explain certain things to you along the way hence why we are together. I'm one of the youngest guardians amongst the group so it won't look weird for us to be together" it made sense but it was still weird

"So I get to spend all day walking around the shops with a fake boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"So I'm allowed to go shopping?"

"Yes and no" I frowned at Nikolaus, I was a little excited about this trip.

"You're allowed to buy stuff, it will be part of the cover. But you aren't allowed to try anything on in case the other girls leave. We aren't going to be a part of their group but we will be tapped into the communication system so we can be told where they are going and follow them a few minutes later" that was a little bit better I guess, I was allowed to shop with the minimal allowance I had and I just had to guess sizes.

"I can deal with that, does that mean I get one of those ear pieces that everyone else seems to be wearing?"

"No"

"Do I at least get a weapon, I don't doubt for a second that all of you will have a silver stake and a gun on you" I raised an eyebrow at Nikolaus and Todd laughed at me

"No you don't. Come on you haven't even learnt how to use a silver stake yet and where are you going to hide a gun?" damn it he had a point. At the moment I was wearing a big jacket that could hide the gun but once we were at the shopping centre I would leave the jacket in the car leaving me in just jeans and a hoodie.

I rode the rest of the way talking about various tactics with both Nikolaus and Todd while Guardians Reynolds who was driving would add his own opinion here and there.

When we arrived at the shopping centre Nikolaus and I went off on our own while we waiting for confirmation from Sarah about when they were heading but while we waited Nikolaus took me to a small cafe and ordered us something to eat on the go.

"So what is the go with this fake relationship? I'm assuming there will be some boundaries since you're a teacher"

"Alberta said no kissing but the rest is what you are comfortable with"

"And if Emery, Carly or Camille see anything? You know they will go back to the academy and start rumours about us"

"They have been told what we will be doing, if they start any rumours or tell anyone what they see here they will be in trouble and won't be allowed anymore trips like this. All of their parents understand that this is a learning situation and they respect that"

"Then I suppose I cannot worry about that. I suppose normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff" I shrugged at him as I stopped look through one of the shop windows.

"If you aren't comfortable with any of this"

"No it's fine, hand holding and hugging will be fine but once I have too many bags you will be carrying those instead like a good boyfriend" I grinned at him and the look on his face was priceless.

"I honestly did not think this through"

"Too bad you're stuck now" I grinned at him

"Come on, I know where they are" I followed him towards the first shop


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Adrianna POV

The trip was half over and I was exhausted but I was pushing through, I had been awake for nearly 24 hours and all I wanted to do was go back to the academy and go to sleep in my bed. We were currently sitting in a food court having what would be considered lunch if we were on a human schedule. I looked around the room and noticed that the guardians that would normally blend in to the background were sitting at tables having something to eat as well, they weren't all in one big group but several smaller ones.

I was sitting by myself at the table since Nikolaus had just gotten up to go to the bathroom. I was doing what he told me by scoping out the room, I can see the Moroi within in my vision as well as the other guardians and emergency exits in case something went wrong.

"Adrianna?" my head snapped around at the voice that sounded so familiar but I couldn't quiet place. I was shocked by who I saw standing there, it was Jason.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing Aid, why haven't you been replying to my messages?"

"It's safer for you this way, this way you can't find out where I'm living and there is no way it can get back to Michael"

"Fine then what are you doing here?" I was quiet I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell him why I was here because I was in fact here to make sure the Moroi didn't get injured or killed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guardians spilt their focus, some were watching me while the rest were watching the Moroi. Even though technically I was working as a guardian for field experience I was still a student under their care, it was why I had been paired with Nikolaus all day.

"I'm here with my dad and his family. What are you doing here?"

"Well since our camping trip got cancelled we decided we wanted to go skiing so we flew over here. One of the guys loves the slopes in Montana instead of Aspen" I forgot that Jason was rich, of course he would have rich friends that could just pick up and fly to another country because they could

"Glad you could turn around your holiday though"

"Yeah me too, I'm curious why you are here though. You always hated the cold"

"Things change" I shrugged at him I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I noticed the other guardians change their focus.

"Sorry I took so long babe, I noticed something in the window" Nikolaus leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek and it felt odd, even hearing him call me babe felt odd.

"It's fine, this is Jason. You remember me telling you about Jason don't you?"

"Of course I do. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Nikolaus" he held his hand out for Jason to shake but he couldn't move, I think he was shocked by seeing me in another country and finding out I had a boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you as well, Aid how come you never told me you had a boyfriend? It must be serious enough for him to come along on a family holiday" great more lies I had to try and come up with but luckily enough Nikolaus spoke first

"Our families are close, my family is here as well. It's how we met in the first place" I noticed that Lord and Lady Tarus had stood up and left the food court. Some of the guardians were nervous about leaving us alone but the Moroi came first so they left us. I assumed they had sent a message over the ear pieces to Nikolaus but since I didn't have one I was out of the loop.

"Come on we should go Nikolaus. It was nice seeing you Jase" I smiled at him as I tried to walk away with Nikolaus, he pulled his arm away from my waist and grabbed my hand.

"No wait, we aren't done talking Aid. I get sent this random message about how you can't do keep putting me in danger and then you won't reply to my messages anymore. I find you in some shopping centre with some random guy and I find out he is actually your boyfriend. What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Jase you should go find your friends and we have to go"

"No I deserve some explanations" Jason grabbed my wrist and held tight. I could just as easily get out of this but it would just raise more suspicions.

"No you don't. I don't have to tell you anything, you now need to let me go before you regret it"

"I did what I could to protect you from Michael then and now, I deserve to know what was so special about you"

"You don't deserve anything. Michael has no idea where I am living and he won't be able to find me, now let go" I narrowed my eyes at him but he just gripped my wrist tighter. Nikolaus had let go of my and I thought he was going to move closer to Jason and threaten him but I acted first. I moved my other hand and gripped his hand that was gripping my waist. I put all my weight on my back leg before pulling Jason down and then up again to flip him.

When he went down he pulled a table with him causing a loud noise and everyone to face us. "I told you to let go Jason. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I can take care of myself and Michael won't be able to find me" I grabbed my bags that were sitting underneath the table before walking away from the food court. I had no idea where everyone else was but I needed to get away from Jason.

I wanted to know what he meant by me being so special but I couldn't go back and ask him. When I felt like I was far enough away from the food court I stopped to wait for Nikolaus to catch up. I was standing there looking in the mirror of a jewellery store waiting for him when someone grabbed my shoulder. I freaked thinking it was Jason but I turned around to find Tanner standing there.

"Where are they?"

"In the store, I'm surprised you haven't seen them"

"Pretty things catch my attention" I tried to put on a smile to make the joke better but I couldn't

"Who was that guy you were talking with?"

"Just someone from my past, where's Nikolaus?"

"He will be here shortly, he's just making sure the guy doesn't follow us. He wants me to keep an eye on you for now"

I didn't say anything, I just walked into the store and watched the Moroi spend their money while barely looking at anything. I was walking around pretending to look at the jewellery while waiting for Nikolaus. At some point I had noticed a necklace that stood out against the rest of them, it was a stunning silver necklace that had a tree of life charm on it.

"If you like it buy it" I turned my head and found Nikolaus had finally caught up with us.

"It's not like I have somewhere to wear it and knowing them this place is probably expensive. Why did you follow Jason?"

"Too make sure he didn't follow you. Do you know what he meant by you being special?"

"No clue, I was confused as well" I shrugged and noticed that the Moroi were finalizing their purchases.

I walked away from him and went to a different part of the store. I was having fun today but running into Jason had ruined my mood and I just want to go back to the academy and find Emily. I was aimlessly wondering when Nikolaus came back to me and placed a hand on my back.

"Come on their at the next store, I think it's just around the corner"

I shrugged and followed him to the next store and I almost laughed when I saw what it was, it was a lingerie store. This could be incredibly hilarious or incredibly embarrassing for both of us.

"You've got to be kidding me" I heard him speak under his breath. I turned and faced him with a smile on my face.

"Come on, you know we have to whether you hate it or not" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. I had never seen the appeal with lingerie when I was younger.

This wasn't exactly a store where Nikolaus could walk off on his own, he had to stay by my side which caught the attention of the sales girls and one of them made their way over to where we were currently standing.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you, we are just looking at the moment"

"Babe don't be silly, we were actually looking for something in particular" I turned and stared at Nikolaus he was doing this to get back at me for making him come in here.

"Very well is there anything you had in mind"

"I'm sorry, you look very helpful but he is being an idiot and crossing a line here" she looked annoyed and left us while I turned and faced Nikolaus.

"Oh come on you knew what would happen if we both walked in here"

"You didn't have to tell her we needed help though. Where did you seriously think that would go?"

"Could have been interesting"

"I'm leaving this store, it's too far" I turned around and left the store. I knew I shouldn't have but today was all about doing what I felt comfortable with and I didn't feel comfortable being in that store with him especially after what happened with Jason.

I was sitting on one of the benches outside the store and when the Moroi left the store, they seemed to head towards the car park. It meant we were heading back to the academy and I was glad for that. I wanted to sleep so badly.

I was still sitting there when Nikolaus walked over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry for taking that too far. All day you have been fine making jokes like that, did seeing Jason really put you out?"

"I didn't expect him to be here, it almost feels like he is closer to finding me"

"I told you, he won't find you here. Come on we should head back to the cars so we can leave" I nodded and stood up to follow him. I trusted Nikolaus, I always have. It's why I trust him when he pins me to the mat, I trust that he won't take advantage of me and that he is doing what is good for me so I can learn to become a great guardian one day.

I was walking behind him not saying anything, he wasn't speaking either. It was because he knew I was either tired or worried about Michael. Somewhere along the way someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Nikolaus and down some side alley, my instincts kicked in and I went to attack the person who grabbed me but he blocked me.

**A/N: GwennyDee – You left three reviews so I will address them one by one. As for what Dri went through with Michael, I agree no one should but it's what is surrounding the next few chapters of the story but it is rarely mentioned. As for the similar rumours between Dri and Rose, I do draw some ideas from the original story but I make slight adjustments along the way. Making them kiss would make it all interesting but sadly no...not yet anyway. If you are referring to Nikolaus who wanted to kiss Dri then yes he does, I'm having fun writing from both POVs and as for the 'one incident' I'm sorry to inform you that it won't be covered for a few chapters so you will have to guess as to what happened. If you do take a guess I will happily tell you if you are correct or not and if you are I might even send you an overlook of the conversation that takes place when it is covered. Thank you reviewing and I'm glad to know you are enjoying my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Adrianna POV

I was shocked at seeing that Jason was the one that grabbed me, it confused me. He was even able to block my attack, almost like he knew I was going to attack him again.

"I wasn't ready before but I am now. I must admit you surprised me, I know I taught you basics but this is above and beyond what I taught you. I knew you were in a sports program but I did not expect you to have this body" I didn't know what Jason wanted with me but the way he was looking me up and down made me nervous. He always seemed like he was trying to protect me, why was he being like this

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm curious as to why Michael is still looking for you, most rapists just move onto the next girl but you, no he seems to be fascinated with you. My promise still stands about protecting you from him but I am curious"

"There is nothing special about me now let me go before you regret it"

"There isn't anything that you can do that will surprise me" I looked at him, he couldn't be that much tougher then the guardians I have fought or even the other novices I train with me. I can handle the hits and know how to dodge, maybe I can do enough to make a run to the car park.

I found my opening and I threw a punch, it was obvious and he blocked it which was what I wanted. It allowed me to throw a punch with my other hand and have it land in his ribs. He threw a punch back that connected with my face and damn did I forget how much it hurts being punched in the face, during classes the face was off limits for health reasons.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall placing a hand around my neck. "You will not try that again or I will make you regret it. I love you Aid and no one else can have you, not even your boyfriend. He can't possibly love you as much as I love you"

"Lucky for me my boyfriend fights better then you"

"You're boyfriend isn't here to protect you right now Aid. It's obvious he doesn't love you otherwise he would be" he was pressing his hand tighter around my neck cutting off my airway. I was still shocked that he was doing this, why did I let it go this far with him. Why didn't I take dads advice and cut off all communication earlier then Christmas. I tried to push him away but him having a hand wrapped around my throat was causing problems and being pinned against was making it hard to throw a punch or a kick, I couldn't put any motion behind the hits.

I didn't notice where Nikolaus came from but he attempted to pull Jason off me and I somehow came with him hitting my head against something on my way down. It wasn't strong enough to knock me out but it was enough to make the room spin. I laid there on the floor and watched as Nikolaus punched Jason, if Jason hadn't taken martial arts classes it would have been easier but he knew how to fight which meant he knew how to block the hits Nikolaus was sending his way.

Nikolaus was finally able to get Jason to stay down on the ground and he walked over to me and knelt beside me. He brushed my hair out of my face to get a look at where he hit me, it hurt. I knew I would have a mark tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry Dri, I shouldn't have let you out of my sight" he never called me Dri, it was always Adrianna. He rang his fingers over my neck to make sure there was no damage and damn did my neck hurt as well, I didn't realise when Jason had a hold of it but now with Nikolaus touching it, it hurt. I closed my eyes to try and focus on anything else but the pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he spoke softly as he stroked my cheek, he was acting weird but I couldn't speak to question it. He picked me up and carried me out to where the cars were parked, I leaned him into and tried to get some rest but the pounding in my head was getting worse by the minute.

"What happened to her?" someone spoke making my headache worse, I assumed we were at the cars by now.

"Someone attacked her"

"You must not be doing a good job teaching her if she came out looking like that"

"He knew enough to make it hard, it's also the same guy she was speaking to in the food court. She was shocked that someone she knew was attacking her, some people hesitate when they came across a Strigoi that they know, why should this be any different" Nikolaus placed me in the car, I wanted to complain that he left me but I couldn't. I couldn't let them all know I was scared and he was the one that made me feel safe. I heard the door shut and I couldn't hear anymore of the conversation.

The car door opened and everyone else piled in. "Lord Ivashkov is going to lose it when we get back to St Vladimir's" someone spoke as whoever was driving started the car.

I didn't even think about dad in all of this, he was going to lose it when he sees me and lose it even more when he finds out that Jason was the one that did this to me. I had no idea who was in the car with me but I surely hoped Nikolaus was again and that he was the one sitting next to me. The car door wasn't soft enough for my head so I leaned over to the other side and rested my head against the body that was there, they shifted so their arm was around me.

"Are you alright?" I knew that was Nikolaus' voice, it was soft enough that it didn't make my headache worse. I shook my head at him, I wanted my headache to go away and my throat hurt when my breaths were too deep. "Get some rest Dri" I felt him press his lips against my head as I started to doze off. I really needed sleep and my body was finally succumbing to it.

I was woken up by two loud voices, it seemed like they were yelling at each other. I was too dazed to work out who the voices belonged to I only knew that there were two different voices, they were male and one sounded really angry.

"How could you let this happen! You were meant to look after her"

"I did the whole day, I didn't realise she fell that far behind me allowing someone to grab her without me noticing, she didn't make a sound when they did"

"But someone was able to get the jump on her, what have you been teaching her all this time!"

"Will you stop yelling, you will wake her up" that was a different voice, it was female. I opened my eyes and realised I was in the hospital but I couldn't see who was arguing.

The female in question came around the corner and I realised it was one of the doctors here. "Miss Ivashkov glad to see you awake, how are you feeling"

"Really out of it and my head still hurts" well that's what I planned to say but my voice was all croaky from whatever damaged happened to my throat. At that moment dad and Nikolaus appeared around the same corner, guess I know who was arguing now.

"Dri what happened, no one will tell me anything" I looked over at Nikolaus in shock, I assumed he would have said something, hell even one of the other guardians that were there but no one had said anything. I didn't want to think about it, let alone repeat what happened.

"You tell him" I was looking at Nikolaus, I could see he didn't want too but I had more reasons.

Eventually he gave in and told the full story of what happened, beginning with what happened with Jason in the food court. The only thing he left out what the fake relationship we had, I knew how dad would react if he knew about it.

When Nikolaus finished telling the story I saw that dad looked furious, he didn't say anything he just stormed out of the room. I didn't even realise the doctor had left, so I was alone with Nikolaus. Whatever mask he had on in front of dad fell, there was concern written on his face as. He walked over and took a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm sorry Dri"

"Why? It's not your fault"

"I should have kept a better eye on you and not let you walk behind me"

"It's not your fault, at least you came to look for me"

"Dri..." I was still confused as to when and why he started calling me Dri

"It doesn't matter, I'm here and you arrived when I needed you too. Why have you started calling me Dri?"

"If I had of gotten there earlier you wouldn't be in here" of course he ignored the name comment

"At least I'm alive or here at all. He was talking like a crazy person, I had no idea what he was going on about"

"What was he talking about?"

"He wanted to know what was so special about me as to why Michael was still looking for me, he said he loved me and you didn't deserve me, he wanted me all for himself"

"He doesn't know you're here, neither him nor Michael will find you behind these wards. They might believe it's a prestige school if they come across it but they won't get past the guards. Get some more rest" I did what he suggested and curled but up in the bed and got some more sleep.

I was woken again later but instead of someone yelling, someone climbed into my bed beside me. I opened my eyes and found Stefan sitting on my bed.

"You know I'm meant to be resting but you climbing into my bed doesn't help" I frowned at him and he shrugged as he moved down on the bed so he was lying beside me.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now I suppose, how bad does my face look?"

"You're face looks fine, it wasn't earlier. I'm assuming your dad healed you" now that I thought about it I wasn't in nearly as much pain as I was earlier. Dad must have come back in after I went back to sleep healed my injuries, if he could heal a bruised face and sore throat why couldn't he heal my ankle when I sprained it two weeks ago.

"Maybe, where's Emily?"

"I've got no idea, I tried finding her before I came here but no luck"

"What rumours are going around?"

"Nothing, people know you're in here but just assume it was a training injury"

"I can't believe those bitches kept their mouths shut"

"Which bitches?"

"Emery, Carly and Camille were the Moroi that we were guarding, they had of known what happened but they were told they couldn't tell anyone what they saw while we were out"

"Why what would they have told?"

"Well Nikolaus and I were pretending to be dating, it made it easier to follow them into to shops and I was able to stay by Nikolaus and allow him to explain certain things"

"I knew something was going on with you two"

"Nothing is going on, have you seen Jeremy?"

"No why?"

"I want to know why he was acting so weird the other night"

"We all do Dri, we tried asking him after classes but he said it was normal and we are seeing something that wasn't there"

"There was something there, it wasn't just nothing. Maybe I will have to ask him when I get out of here, how long have I been here?"

"Well you left after classes on Friday and it's now Sunday" great I had been in for well over 12 hours. Now I really wanted my own bed but I was still incredibly tired. I snuggled closer to Stefan and he wrapped an arm around me while I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Guest – Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you love this story. I'm glad you love the relationship between Dri and Nikolaus, I had to make them different considering they met in Dri's freshman year where as Dimitri and Rose met during her senior year. You will have to keep reading and find out if they end up together, but I'm glad you want to read more.**

**Kiauna Gray – at least your honest, I know I'm not great at summaries but I agree about finding a story with a twist and I'm glad you loved this one.**

**jpitt – Unfortunately from this chapter you can tell they won't end up on better terms and no Michael hasn't been brought into yet, as for why she didn't yell. I didn't think that part through, sorry about that but let's say a hand was put over her hand.**

**Thank you to everyone else who keeps reading this story as well as everyone else that set an alert for this story, please keep reviewing they inspire me to keep writing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Adrianna POV

When I was finally let out of the hospital it was the near curfew but do you know what the problem is having been asleep on and off for the past who knows how many hours? I can't sleep when I need too. I couldn't take it, even sitting in my window wasn't enough to relax my mind. Even out of curiosity I had downloaded the messenger app on my phone to see what messages Jason had sent me but reading them just made things seem worse, he still seemed like the caring friend who I considered an older brother. I didn't know what happened that made him snap, I felt like it was my fault and I hated looking in the mirror. The bruises may be gone but I could picture them clearly.

I ended up sneaking out of my room and heading towards the court yard near the novice dorms to sit in the sun. Being in the sun helped me think better, I always loved being outside. I just wished it was warmer and the snow would disappear.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by hearing a crunch behind, I spun around and found Nikolaus standing there.

"I didn't mean to scare you but at least your listening to your environment" he walked over and sat down next to me

"Are you working security or did you receive word of me sneaking out?"

"Both actually, I knew I would find you here. Why aren't you asleep?"

"That's the funny thing about sleeping on and off for the last day or so. I'm no longer tired, I needed to get fresh air"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I looked at him and put on a fake smile, I don't know why I bothered. For some reason he figured out how to tell when I'm lying and he won't tell me his secret.

"Don't lie, what's bothering you?"

"This whole thing with Jason, before Christmas I sent him a message telling him I couldn't keep putting him in danger because of Michael and then I deleted the app. I downloaded it earlier and there were messages from him. He seemed like the same sincere guy that was looking out for me and I couldn't work out what made him flip like that"

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened with Jason, you tried to fight him I saw it but he was bigger then you and had you pinned against a wall"

"What if he tells Michael I was here, what if even after what he said about wanting to protect me he loses it and changes his mind. What if he figured anything Michael does to me I deserve?" I didn't even realise I was crying until he reached over and wiped away my tears.

"I can tell you over and over that they won't find you here but you need to trust me and believe me when I say that. Maybe you should tell someone else about what happened with Michael"

"Who would I tell? You know as well as I do that dad would lose it, look at how he was when I was in the hospital. He will want to go back to Melbourne and look for Michael for himself"

"Maybe not your dad, maybe a therapist? Dri there are only so many times I can tell you that you are safe here" he could be right but I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else about Michael, after I told Nikolaus about it I spent the night in my room bawling my eyes out, the memories had been pushed away for so long that once they were back I couldn't get rid of them.

"Why did you start calling me Dri?"

"Everyone else does, why not me?"

"Because you never have until after I was attacked"

"Do you have a problem with me calling you Dri?"

"No, it sure as hell beats Aid" I never wanted anyone to call me Aid again, I liked that he was the only one that did it before the attack and now I couldn't stand the name.

"Come on I should help you sneak back in. You need to get some sleep before classes tomorrow, you may not be allowed to participate in practical lessons but you will need to be focused in your theory classes"

"I'm enjoying the sun"

"Come on, you should get back before someone else catches you out here"

"No there was something I wanted to ask you but you never came back to see me in the hospital" he had kissed me twice when the fake relationship wasn't need and I needed to know why. It was confusing me and I was still confused about what happened with Jeremy.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"You kissed me twice when the fake relationship wasn't needed, why?"

"I guess I just got into the role of being a fake boyfriend. I'm sorry if I crossed the line there" I didn't say anything else, I got an answer. It might not have been the one I wanted but it was one none the less.

I barely made it through classes the next day, I was currently sitting in eighth period, it was Moroi Culture 3 and I shared it only with Belle and Jeremy out of my main group of friends, for some reason the others had been placed in different Moroi Culture 3 classes during other periods.

We had been given assignments and we had to work in pairs. I had chosen to work with Jeremy and Belle went off to work with Lucas, I liked Lucas and so did the rest of our friends but he didn't like the party scene we were all into and that was fine with us. Belle sometimes spilt her time between us and his group of friends, the two of them were childhood friends. Belle and Lucas' mothers were best friends and still were to this day.

"Dri what do you think?"

"Huh sorry I'm not paying attention"

"I noticed, what's up?"

"Just tired, I couldn't sleep last night. I spent so much time sleeping over the weekend that I couldn't sleep last night"

"Well aside from you being sleep deprived I'm glad you are feeling and looking better"

"You visited me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I never saw you, I assume I was asleep"

"You were. How about we finish this assignment and we can talk about this later" he gave me a small smile but I agreed, mainly because there is so much more I wanted to talk about but it was better done in private. I put all the energy I had into working on this assignment until class was over.

My private session with Nikolaus was just theory, he was checking to make sure I was doing alright in my theory classes. He even asked if I had thought about the therapist idea but I side tracked it by asking him something to do with physiology, mainly because I knew it was shut him up about the therapist idea.

When the session was finished I headed towards the library in search of Jeremy, I remember him talking about an assignment he had for one of his classes and that he would be in the library. I found him hiding in the back corner, I don't know why he enjoyed the corner so much. He was secluded from everyone and normally he was more than happy to be surrounded by people, it was a part of being a royal.

When he spotted me he smiled, I went over and took a seat next to him and looked at the book. The assignment was for his magic class, he had specialized in fire while Belle specialized in water. Belle wasn't interested in fighting alongside the dhampirs but Jeremy was. He was in the fire elemental class that focused on offensive magic.

"Did you know there's a new student?"

"No why didn't you tell me during class?"

"Because I didn't know, I was speaking to Belle and Lucas on the way out of class. Lucas had heard from some of the girls that loved to gossip so much that they saw a new student in the admin building"

"Okay, are they a dhampir or a Moroi?"

"He is a Moroi"

"Great just what we need, more asshole Moroi" I smirked at him and he elbowed me.

"For all you know deep down he could be the nicest guy in the world"

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about yourself?" he shrugged at me. "Jer what was with your comment the other night? Something about Nikolaus trying something and you would take care of him"

"It was nothing, just harmless flirting"

"That wasn't harmless, neither was it when you kissed my cheek" he didn't say anything he stayed silent.

I turned and looked at him and he was looking at me, there something written across his face but I couldn't pick it. His ice blue eyes were watching me as he was trying to figure something out and before I knew it he kissed me. It wasn't an innocent kiss on the cheek like the other night it was a proper kiss on the lips and damn was it amazing but before it went too far he pulled away and looked at me again.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry" Jeremy went back to his homework but I grabbed the book from him and placed it beside me away from him.

"Why did you kiss me? We've never kissed, everyone knows that"

"Dri don't make this harder than it already is, I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry"

"What's so hard Jer? Just tell me"

"I have feelings for you Dri, I've been trying to ignore them for weeks now hoping they would go away but they wouldn't. Then the other night when everyone was making jokes about you and Anastas I got jealous, it was why I made that comment and why I kissed you" I stared at him, this was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. I was almost expecting our friends to jump out from behind the shelves and say the joke is on me.

"You can't, I'm broken Jer and I can't be fixed. You can't have feelings for me, I've always been told Moroi and dhampirs don't date. You're not just any Moroi Jer, you are a royal Moroi..." he kissed me again and I didn't know if it was to shut me up or not.

"You really need to stop comparing me to other royals, I spend all my time with non royals and novices. I'm not exactly your typical royal Dri. You don't seem broken to me, you seem perfectly fine" I looked at him, Nikolaus said I should trust someone else and I know he suggested a therapist but maybe if I could trust Jeremy it would be a start and he would realise that I was broken and I wouldn't be good for him.

"I was raped and beaten Jer" I tried so hard to keep the tears back but all I could manage was to keep them from falling.

"Wait what?" he was confused and angry, I instantly regretted what I said. I let out a sigh and looked at my hands. "Please explain Dri" I looked up at him and he looked so concerned and I had already said it, I couldn't take it back.

I took a breath and explained everything from the beginning, how Michael would get drunk and beat me as well as rape me every now and then. I told him about Jason and how he taught me self defence, I told him how Jason had messaged me in freshman year and we kept in contact ever since. I told him about everyone's concerns about what would happen with that friendship. I told him about how I cut off contact with him before Christmas and then finally I told him what happened at the shopping centre the other day leaving out everything to do with Nikolaus and our fake relationship.

All he did was put an arm around me and pull me close to him. That was all it took for the tears to start falling.

"Dri, I don't care if you're broken. I like you for who you are now, this helped shape who you are today and I have fallen for the girl you are not the girl you could have been if you didn't have any of that happen"

"Jer I don't even know if I return the feelings"

"I know and I'm sorry for kissing you twice, the first one I couldn't help and the second one I needed to shut you up. Either way I need you to think about it and let me know what you want, I have to go I have a practise group for magic" there was no kiss, no hug, no anything. He just stood up and left me sitting in the library alone.

I was still crying when I got up and left the library. I told him everything and he just leaves me afterwards, I couldn't take it. I didn't know when Emily spotted me but she ended up following me back to my dorm and once we were in she demanded to tell me everything about what happened. I couldn't even stop myself I told her about Michael and what happened with Jason as well as what happened with Jeremy but at least she didn't leave me like he did. Instead she stayed with me and held me as I continued to cry not saying anything until I was ready.

**A/N: jpitt thank you for reviewing again and it wasn't a problem answering your pm. I know I wanted Jason to be the good guy as well but it wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried, I needed these events to happen. No her being special has nothing to do with any ability she has inherited from Adrian. But yes it is what has kept them coming, unfortunately the reveal is still a couple of chapters away so keep guessing. I promise to inform you once you get the right answer or the right area. I can assure you that Dri will catch up on her fighting skills. I'm glad you're enjoying it**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Adrianna POV

I was able to return to my practical classes a few days later and I was glad. I didn't know what had changed I hadn't learnt anything new but I was now winning some fights against my classmates, I was shocking everyone including myself. Emily suggested it was because I had so much on my mind that I was taking my anger out on everyone.

Emily had been amazing after I told her everything, she didn't judge me and didn't say anything about Michael or Jason instead she was more curious about Jeremy, in fact I was curious as well.

I didn't know what to do with Jeremy, I had thought about it. I enjoyed the flirting, it felt right between us and he was one of my closest friends. If I didn't have Emily or Stefan, Jeremy would be at the top of the list and that kiss was amazing I hadn't stopped thinking about it.

Another thing that shocked me was this new student everyone was talking about. I finally met him, he was placed in my math class. Everyone was curious as to why he joined us half way through the school year but he wouldn't let up on it. His name was James and he was Lazar, they were a part of the royal families. I was slowly learning the different traits between the royal families, the Ivashkov's had bright green eyes while the Dragomir's had pale jade green. The Ozera's had ice blue eyes and the Lazar's it seemed had bright blue. James had the bright blue eyes that came with being a Lazar and added with his looks, damn was he hot. No wonder he was all the girls could talk about.

I was currently in a private session with Nikolaus and we were sparring and as he promised weeks ago he wasn't going easy on me all the time and this was one of those times. I groaned as he threw me to the ground, he could fight and really fight. It made me wonder how he would go against Rose and/or Dimitri.

"You're distracted"

"There's a new kid in class, I'm trying to work out why he was here along with everyone else here"

"You need push those distractions aside, they could get you killed"

"Yes well it's not the only thing"

"If you start worrying about Michael and Jason again I'm going to throw you across the room" I had heard this threat a few times now and he hadn't done it yet so I wasn't worried

"No you won't but not exactly. I took what you said about talking to someone else about what happened and it kind of helped"

"You spoke with a therapist?"

"Not exactly, I told Emily and Jeremy. Well I kind of blurted it out to Jeremy but none the less I told him everything"

"Good, now this time don't rely so heavily on your right fist. Focus more on your left" that was all he could say and then forced us to go back to training.

Training was finished and I was sitting on the ground while Nikolaus tested the movements of my shoulder, I had gone down too hard one too many times on my right shoulder and it was now stiff. I just hoped there was no lasting damage, I had already missed a few days I didn't need to miss a few more.

"So why did you decide to tell Emily and Jeremy and not Stefan?" so he was curious but training was more important. He never cared about what he considered boring gossip amongst the students but when it was bothering me he was there to listen if needed. We had become sort of friends and I trusted him.

"I kind of blurted it out with Jeremy, some stuff happened and then I left the library crying and Emily found me. It just kept coming out with Emily"

"Why did you leave the library crying?"

"A combination of me telling Jeremy and some other trivial student life stuff you don't really care about"

"Then I'm not interested but how did they react?" I didn't tell him for a reason, he had to have known by now that I knew what he was and wasn't interested in. Even though gossip ran through the academy incredibly fast, the Guardians always heard what was going on so it was only a matter of time before the secret between me and Jeremy got around.

"Jeremy confused me but it's all wrapped up in with the other stuff. He had to leave for a study group but Emily stayed with me once I told her"

"Are you going to tell Stefan?"

"I'm sick of talking about it but if I don't I know Emily will slip up at one point, the three of us don't have secrets"

"Your shoulder is fine, just a little stiff. Make sure you ice it tonight and tomorrow morning before classes. Our morning session is cancelled, I have to attend the meeting with all the senior novices about field experience"

"Oh yes field experience, I'm going to see if you can beat last year's record for number of visible bruises" I turned around and grinned at him

"I won't be able to beat last year's record and you know it" he was right, last year the guardians made the mistake of starting an attack on three senior novices and then moments later five more exited the library they hadn't expected more to be in the library since it was a Sunday afternoon, it was Nikolaus and Tanner that had to fight off 6 novices while 2 kept an eye on the Moroi. Nikolaus and Tanner did an amazing job to stay alive for as long as they did but they came out of it heavily bruised.

"Just wait till next year, I will get you good"

"Dri you have to make it to field experience first"

"What's that meant to mean?" I caught him off guard, he obviously said something he didn't mean too

"If you aren't caught up by this time next year you aren't participating in field experience"

"But I need field experience to graduate" this was bullshit, I had worked so hard to get up to this level and I was still improving

"Dri you're not understanding, if you aren't up to scratch you won't be graduating with your friends. You will either drop out, not become a guardian or you will repeat senior year"

"This is bullshit" I stood up and left him sitting there in the gym. I wanted to graduate with my friends, I thought even if I could be up to scratch with being an actual guardian I could at least graduate with my friends and find some other work, even if it's office stuff at Court.

When I finally calmed down I headed back to the novice dorm in hopes of finding my friends there, I was lucky that I only found Emily and Stefan sitting there. I walked over and joined them at their table.

"Go shower, you smell Dri"

"You're funny Stefan, where's Carter, Belle and Jeremy?"

"Carter is off with his Physiology study group and I have no idea where Belle and Jeremy are. Those two haven't spent that much time with us lately, have you spoken to Jeremy about what happened the other week?"

"What I don't get is why Carter didn't ask us to be a part of his study group we all take Physiology"

"It's because Lindsay, Toby and Clarke are in the group and we know you don't exactly get along with them all" ahh right, Lindsay was a bitch and Toby and Clarke were pissed I wouldn't give them the light of day.

"Right..."

"Exactly now don't change the subject, Jeremy?" I shared a look with Emily, I hadn't gotten around to telling Stefan about Jeremy having feelings for me, among other things as well.

"I noticed that look and normally I don't say anything because well let's face it, you two are girls and I don't really want to know how your mind works but if it concerns Jeremy and Belle and why they aren't spending much time with us I deserve to know" Stefan did deserve to know, I also wanted to tell him about Michael. Nikolaus was right having other people to talk to would make things easier. Having Emily known made things a little bit easier, I wasn't exactly forth going with giving her the information she wanted to know but I knew she was there for me when I needed her.

"Jeremy has the hots for Dri" I looked over at Emily in shock, I wanted to hit her.

"Bullshit, what else is going on?"

"Emily's right, I confronted Jeremy the other day and he told me. Well after he kissed me anyway"

"Wait you're both serious and he kissed you?" it was rare to get something over Stefan but this was something he never expected.

"We are, he did, twice actually" I looked over and Emily and she was smiling, she was happy we got something over him as well but ever since I told her about his feelings towards me she was hoping we would date, she thinks we would be cute.

"So what you broke his heart and now he's avoiding us? That's just great Dri how could you do to this me?"

"To you?"

"Yeah there is six of us, three girls and three guys. Carter doesn't like to party with us so that just leaves me and Jeremy, if he won't hang with us anymore I'm surrounded by girls"

"You had no problem being surrounded by girls to begin with"

"Good point, so what actually happened? I'm assuming something bad since he isn't with us"

"I told him I didn't know if I feel the same so he's giving me space to think about it"

"And what have you thought about it?"

"No idea..."

"Fair enough" Stefan dropped it after that, he knew this was a conversation left for Emily and he knew I would tell him what I had decided when I did.

Curfew was now fully in place and we were confined to our rooms, I needed to talk to Stefan and tell him about what happened with Michael. I know I should have done it earlier with Emily there for support but there were too many people. I picked up my phone hoping he would still be awake and I sent him a message asking him to sneak down here.

Five minutes later he knocked at my door, when he came in he took a seat at my desk and I paced in my room. He must have figured I wanted to talk to him about something.

"Dri what's going on, you've never asked me to sneak down here. Not like it's not that hard though"

"I need to tell you something, Jeremy and Emily already know and I'm sorry your last but this is hard enough as it is"

"Dri you are my best friend, whatever you need to tell me I will still love you no matter what" I stopped pacing and looked at him. Most of the time he was constantly joking around at everyone else's expense and rarely taking things seriously but when he needed to be serious he could be.

I sat on my bed and explained everything to him and when I stopped talking he was silent for a few moments. I could see he was trying to process everything or think of how to word his next sentence.

"I can't believe this you seem to put together, how have you been hiding this?"

"So you don't believe me?"

"I never said that Dri, you just don't seem like the broken girl I would expect"

"I'm good at hiding how broken I am"

"Obviously, what I don't get is even though you've been raped and abused by a male is how you are so at ease around guys when you're drinking. You'll happily go off to some corner and make out with a guy for who knows how long"

"Because I'm in control, it's when I get pushed past my own control that I freak. Haven't you seen me freak during training?"

"I noticed that, I guess I never thought about it" he shrugged and spun around on the chair, there goes our serious conversation.

"You really don't care do you?"

"Nope and you are safe here. Humans can't find us here, they don't get past the guards at the gates. You shouldn't worry about him finding you. I told you before, you're my best friend "

"I know, it's what I've been told before"

"Then believe it, what are you going to do about Jeremy?" I groaned and laid back on my bed. I still haven't given anymore thought to him with everything that was going on with Michael.

"I've got no idea, I don't want to lose him as a friend but I don't want to say no and then discover that there are feelings for him" Stefan didn't say anything and too be honest I didn't expect him too, I didn't know what he could say that would make this any easier.

I laid there in silence and eventually Stefan came and joined me on my bed, I rolled over and faced him. Sometimes I wish he was better at giving advice about guys but he wouldn't be him if he did.

Stefan did the unthinkable and kissed me, I wanted to know why everyone was kissing me lately. It was getting annoying. It was nothing like the kisses I shared with Jeremy, there was nothing in the kiss and it reminded me of the drunken kisses I shared with guys. He pulled away and I went to him to slap him but he grabbed my wrist.

"What is it with everybody kissing me lately" I frowned at him as he let go off my wrist.

"This isn't going to turn out to be me letting out some hidden feelings about you. How did the compare to the kiss with Jeremy's?"

"Different, completely and utterly different" I preferred Jeremy's kiss to Stefan's so much more.

"Now you just have to decide if it's a good different or bad different. I just thought it might help, now I would assume that this stays between us because I felt nothing and we both know we will get shit if they all find out we kissed"

"Don't worry we will add it to the other incident that Emily doesn't know and thanks for being so understanding" I smiled at him as he got off my bed

"No worries, I'm glad you trusted me with everything" he gave me a small smile as he left my room.

**A/N: jpitt your review about how Jeremy could turn out to be good...well he could be or he couldn't be. You just have to keep reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Adrianna POV

It had been two weeks, two weeks since Jeremy kissed me on the cheek and made things weird, two weeks since Nikolaus had to be my pretend boyfriend for a field experience I got to have in the real world also kissing me when not needed, two weeks since Jeremy full on kissed me, twice, and told me he had feelings for me and two weeks since Stefan kissed me to help me work out what I felt for Jeremy. All I needed was for Carter to kiss me as well and I would have thought the world was out to get me.

I was still no closer to working out if I felt anything towards Jeremy but I was grateful he was giving me my space. He had stopped avoiding the rest of us and him and Belle had come back to hanging out with us but he wasn't spending any alone time with me anymore either.

"Dri are you alright?" I noticed the hand waving in my face and noticed Emily trying to get my attention. I had no idea when she turned up, I was sitting in one of the corners of the library trying to avoid everyone.

The senior field experience had started two weeks ago and it was also two weeks ago that Nikolaus told me that I may not get to participate next year or even graduate with my friends if I didn't catch up in time and I was beyond pissed off. I had been avoiding public areas because I didn't want to watch any of the fights.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking"

"What about?" she slid down the wall and sat down next to me

"Boys, why are they so confusing? Maybe I should become a lesbian, it will make things easier"

"Not really, Belle complains about girls just as much as she complains about boys"

"That is true, I have no idea what I'm going to do with Jeremy" I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"No it's like he's avoiding me. He will spend time with us as a group but not me by myself. Em we used to spend so much time together and I miss it, I miss him"

"What about the kiss?"

"It was amazing, so much better than everyone else I've ever kissed"

"And yet you still don't know if you have feelings for him?"

"No...I've been trying so hard to work it out but I can't get the kiss out of my head or how much I miss spending time with just him"

"Dri I think you've just answered your own question. It sounds like you do have feelings for him, maybe you should go tell him"

"I'm scared, it's been two weeks. What if he changed his mind?"

"You won't know unless you try, come on I will come with you too look for him" Emily stood up and pulled me up with her.

I didn't want to talk to Jeremy right now but Emily wouldn't let me go and even if I tried she would catch me, I really hated being behind my friends in guardian training.

The last place we tried to look for Jeremy was his Moroi dorm, there were two of them and him and Belle were housed in different ones so it was always a gambled as to where he was. When we first entered the lounge I couldn't see him, I was secretly grateful that he wasn't here. But Emily spotted him, she grabbed my arm and pointed to where he was.

He was sitting on one of the couches with Summer Rivers, she was in my year but I didn't have a single class with her, I had environmental studies with her freshman year and math class last year but other than that I didn't have much interaction with her. It was the rumours that floated around school that actually gave me an idea of who she was, the rumours made her seem like she was the biggest slut around and she had slept with a number of the males at St Vladimir's both dhampir and Moroi.

They were laughing about something and I wanted to go and wipe that smile off her face, she was moving closer to him on the couch. I stood there and watched as Summer placed a hand on his leg and leaned over to whisper something in his ear, the smile on his face grew and she kissed him on the cheek incredibly close to his lips and I felt my heart break.

"I'm so sorry Dri, if I had of known I wouldn't have dragged you here" I couldn't look at her, I didn't exactly blame her but she was the reason I realised I did have feelings for him and also the reason as to why I was here witnessing this.

Just as I decided I wanted to turn around and leave Jeremy looked up and noticed I was standing there. The smile instantly fell from his face, he said something to Summer before he stood up and walked over to where I was still standing with Emily.

"Can we talk Dri?"

"I think I've seen enough, come on Em" I turned around and grabbed her arm and started walking out of the lounge.

"Adrianna please stop and talk to me" I stopped and faced him, I couldn't believe I took so long to work things out that he had moved on.

"Dri I will see you later" Emily didn't even give me the chance to reply before she took off and I wanted to follow her.

"Dri..."

"What ? I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you but obviously what I think doesn't mean anything anymore and you've moved on"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Summer"

"Summer? That's nothing, she flirts with everyone. I just needed help with maths"

"She also sleeps with everyone, just like you Jer. I could have helped you with maths"

"So what now you have a problem with the fact that I like having sex?"

"No I've never had a problem with it, I have a problem with you telling me you have feelings for me and then when I finally figure out I feel the same I find you like that with the academy's biggest slut" I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes and I tried so hard to stop them from falling.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"The academy's biggest slut? At least you two will be a perfected pair, there are rumours about you as well"

"No, the part about you feeling the same"

"Yes okay I have feelings for you but it's fine I got the message loud and clear that you don't feel the same anymore" I don't know what I said to make him shake his and smile at me but it was unnerving. "What?"

"You're an idiot Dri, my feelings haven't changed for you. I honestly was just trying to get help with maths, she likes to flirt and I thought if I flirted back I would get what I needed from her"

"Then what were you trying to get from me? You would always flirt with me"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I enjoyed flirting with you because it was fun, that was it" I couldn't help but smile at him as he reached over and cupped my face while stepping closer to me.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" he laughed at me before leaning down and kissing me. When he pulled away my smile was even bigger.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because last time we talked about feelings you kissed me twice and now this time when I want you to kiss me you wouldn't"

"Because I was trying to get you to trust me, you do trust me don't you?"

"As long as I don't find you flirting with anymore girls then yes"

"Hey I promise I won't flirt back but I can't guarantee they won't flirt with me" I frowned at him. "Don't frown, you look better with a smile on your face. Listen I have to take care of something but I promise I will come find you afterwards?"

"What do you have to do?"

"Ask your dad for permission to date you"

"What. Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do and he is a teacher here. He would know about us by tomorrow if I didn't ask him"

"And if he says no?"

"Don't care, I'm just doing the right thing" I stood there shocked for a moment not realising what I had just gotten myself into, I didn't even realise he had taken this as an opportunity to take off in search of dad. I had just confessed my feelings to a Moroi and a royal Moroi at that, I had no idea what was going to happen once word got out about us. Hell I didn't even know what we were, there were no confirming boyfriend/girlfriend titles and I was confused.

I decided then and there I had to go and make sure dad didn't kill him, judging by the time of the day dad should be back in his suite by now. I hoped my having more training then Jeremy I would beat him there but when I arrived at dad's suite Jeremy was already there. Turns out he knew a short cut, guess I still had more to learn about the grounds. Jeremy was leaning against the wall beside dad's door, I had a frown on my face as I walked over to him.

"What did I just get through telling you about frowning?"

"Do you really have to do this and how did you get up here?"

"The same as you, I walked up here" I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned

"Seriously Jer why do you have to talk to dad?" but the door opened before he could say anything, great I really did not what to be present for this conversation. I wanted to prevent it all together.

"I thought I heard voices out here" at the sound of dad's voice Jeremy stood up and faced him.

"Lord Ivashkov I was wondering if we could talk?" Jeremy spoke with such confidence that was different to what he normally had around the academy, I guess this was the royal way he was raised. Dad looked my way and I could tell he was confused.

"I want nothing to do with this, I tried to convince him not too"

"I'm intrigued, come in" dad stepped aside to let us in, I went straight past them and headed for the kitchen. I took a seat on the counter with a bag of chips and waited for dad to come in here.

"Adrianna"

"Yes dad" I smiled at him and I could tell he wasn't happy

"Why is Jeremy asking for permission to date you?"

"Because the idiot thinks it's the right thing to do, you didn't kill him by any chance did you?"

"No I didn't, look Dri are you 100% over your fears of Moroi"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you sure? Because being friends with a Moroi is completely different to dating one"

"Woa hold on there a second, you are not giving me the sex talk. I'm 18 and plus Rose already beat you to it"

"I know, I asked Rose to give it to you" I scrunched my eyebrows at him but he shook his head.

"I figured it would be easier coming from her then me or Ellie. I have no problem with you dating Jeremy, I like the boy and he will treat you right for the time being but please be cautious and make sure you are 100% comfortable around him"

"What do you mean the time being?"

"This isn't me telling you that you're not allowed to marry him if you wish down the track but Dri, Moroi and Dhampirs don't get married or have proper families together and if they do it's rare, normally they are ostracised from everyone else"

"I know, I get it dad and thanks" I gave him a smile as I jumped down off the counter with the chips and entered the lounge room to find Jeremy still sitting on the couch looking extremely nervous.

"What's wrong Jer?"

"I asked your dad and he just left without saying a word"

"Oh, I guess he wanted to talk to me first"

"What about?"

"Do you remember what I was like in freshman year?"

"You were shy, I assumed it was because you didn't know anyone"

"Jer, I was shy because I was scared and nervous around Moroi. I'm fine now but dad wanted to make sure I was completely over my fears apparently dating a Moroi is completely different to being friends with them"

"Well if for any reason you feel scared or nervous please tell me and we can take a step back and work on whatever it is that's bothering you. It is different Dri for many reasons, one of them is the fact that I always have to be careful around you because of my fangs. One mistake and I could draw blood by mistake" I flinched and he noticed it, he put a hand on my cheek and softly run his thumb over it.

"I didn't mean to scare you but you need to know what could happen but I promise I don't want that with you or from you. Just normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff"

"I can deal with the normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff" I smiled at him as I leaned over kissed him.

**A/N: Peggy thanks for reviewing but no Dri is a normal dhampir, there is nothing special about her because she is Adrian's daughter. Well nothing that is relevant to what is happening right now anyway but thanks for guessing and keep them coming everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Adrianna POV

I had been with Jeremy for about four weeks and it had been amazing, I remember shocking our friends about us.

We had just left dads suite and I wanted to head back to the novice dorm in search of Emily and Stefan but Jeremy had other plans.

"I will meet you there Dri, I have to take care of something else"

"If you tell me you're going to ask someone else for permission I will drag you to my dorm"

"Not that it isn't hot to imagine you dragging me back to your room" he smirked at me and I hit him

"That is not what I meant you know it"

"I know, I actually have to go see a feeder. I haven't been yet today"

"Alright, I'll meet you back at my dorm. I'm going to find Emily" I didn't mean it to come out as cold and distant as it did but I turned to leave either way but he grabbed my wrist stopping me

"Dri I didn't mean to freak you out, you know I have to see a feeder and you normally have no problem when Belle and I talk about going. What just happened?"

"I guess you talking about how you have to be careful around me and then you talking about a feeder, I don't know it didn't sit right"

"A feeder is just that Dri, a feeder"

"I know, I'm fine and I don't care. I promise go get some blood and then come find me"

"I plan on it and I also plan on letting you drag me up to your room" he smirked at me again and I hit him. I kissed him before turning around and leaving.

When I made it back to my dorm I headed straight for the lounge in hopes of Emily and Stefan being there and they were, along with Carter and Belle. They had books open in front of them but it was obvious they weren't interested in their books.

"Have you heard?" Belle spoke as I sat down on the arm of the couch since the four of them were hogging the couch

"Don't be silly Belle, of course she would have heard. She has been at the Moroi dorm all this time" Emily spoke and thank god she didn't make any reference to me being with Jeremy but I had no idea what they were talking about

"I have no idea what you are all going on and I went to see dad after I left the Moroi dorm"

"Oh well maybe your dad told you"

"Seriously someone tell me but I get annoyed and walk off"

"Alright fine, something finally got out about the new kid"

"What was it?"

"Well he was expelled from his old school like we thought but the reason he came here was because of your dad"

"He's a spirit user?" they nodded at me. Dad was only at the academy in case a spirit user showed. If he didn't have any students to teach he would switch between here and Court so he could spend more time with Ellie. I know she would fly down here whenever she had the time but I knew it was hard on them both.

"So that means you can get more information about him from your dad. You know as well as we do how intimate those classes can be"

"That's only because spirit users are rare and it's rare for dad to have more than one or two in each year"

My friends didn't care about the intimate lessons anymore they were busy making guesses about what power they thought he would have. They kept trying to get out of me what I knew about spirit users and to be honest I did know a bit more than them only because of dad but I didn't know how any of it worked. As far as I knew dad didn't use his powers on me except for healing me when I ended up in the hospital unconscious. I had only experienced the spirit dreams once but I never heard about him reading my aura or anything else he could do. I know he had meetings with Lissa about spirit but that was as far as it went.

"Sorry I took so long babe, there was a line" I heard Jeremy's voice before I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my cheek. I looked over at my friends, Emily was grinning obviously knowing what it meant Belle and Carter were confused, the two of them hadn't been told anything and Stefan didn't really care, almost like he expected it and was happy but not as happy as Emily.

"Wait are you two together or just messing with us?" Belle spoke with a frown on her face, she hated when we did stuff like this but this time we weren't messing with her.

"I promise you Belle we aren't messing with you" I turned and face Jeremy with a smile on my face. "Are we?" he shook his head before leaning down and kissing me, I noticed that the reason he took longer was because he must have gone back to his dorm and brushed his teeth or just used mouth wash. When he pulled away I scrunched my eyebrows at him, he knew why I was questioning him but he didn't say anything. I turned back to our friends and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I thought it might make you more comfortable knowing I brushed my teeth after feeding" he whispered in my ear and I leaned back into him.

My friends had taken the relationship well, there were times when they would make fun of us or press us for details about our sex life but we hadn't done anything as of yet. I didn't know if he was being cautious because of what I told him or he wanted to wait a bit longer, which I thought was weird considering he had no problem having sex with other girls. I wanted to ask him about it but never had the time.

Most of the students had no problem either, the only gossip that surrounded us was the fact that Jeremy had a girlfriend not who it was. Even though Moroi and dhampir pairings weren't common, in the academy's it happened more then you thought but most of the time it was just a bit fun for both of them before they spilt and went their separate ways. The only person who seemed to have a problem with my new relationship was Nikolaus.

A few days after we had told our friends Jeremy had walked me to my private session after class and when we entered the gym Nikolaus was nowhere in sight.

"This is weird" I placed my bag on the floor looking around

"How so"

"Normally he's already in here waiting for me. There has only been one session where I was here before him"

"Well while we have some time to ourselves" he smiled at me before placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him and he leaned down and kissed me. I leaned up and into the kissed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Were standing there kissing for a few moments and I was too distracted I didn't even hear the door open.

"Sorry I'm late..." Nikolaus obviously wasn't paying attention when he walked in and I could tell he trailed off at the point he must have noticed us. We pulled away and noticed he had a book in his hands, which was weird he never brought books with him and when we did work on theory they were my books.

"Come find me later" Jeremy gave me a soft kiss before slipping out of the gym.

"What's with the book?"

"Oh nothing" he threw the book to the side before heading to the practise mat. So it looks like we're sparring again, the last few sessions had been about combat and I was worried about why we had been skipping conditioning training but I wasn't one to question his teaching methods, they had been working so far.

The session was brutal he was kicking my ass, almost literally at some points. Normally I would complain about him taking it easy on me but even then I still ate mat but this, this was different. He was annoyed and he was taking his anger out on me and our spar. I knew I was going to hurt tomorrow and I wouldn't be surprised if this repeated in the morning.

Training was finished and I was lying on the mat breathing heavily in a heap of pain, I had taken multiple hits to my shoulder and ribs and at one point trying to dodge I had rolled my ankle. I just hoped this time all I would need is a bit of ice and some rest.

"What the hell was the about? You literally beat the shit out of me, I'm lucky to be conscious. In fact the only reason I am conscious is because you didn't hit me in the face, you even pulled my hair when I turned my back" I spoke when I finally stood up

"You always complain I take it too easy on you"

"No I used to complain, what we have been doing lately is fine but today was out of my league"

"Then it shows just how behind you are"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are five years older than me you have an extra five years training on me. I'm not that far behind my friends anymore and you know it. You said just the other week that it was possible to catch up, I just needed to focus"

"Exactly focus, focus on training and studies and keep your mind off boys"

"That's what this is about, me having a boyfriend?"

"No it's not, for weeks you have been distracted about Michael, Jason, the new kid. They're all boys Adrianna"

"This is bullshit you can't come in here and beat me up just so you can take your anger out on something; it's not right or fair"

"What isn't right or fair is the fact that I'm wasting my time training you so you can catch up with your friends but you still haven't got there"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! Just the other week you said I was doing remarkably well, what the fuck is fucking wrong with you?" Nikolaus didn't say anything he just turned on his heel and left the gym.

I noticed the book he had when he arrived was still sitting on the floor tucked in the corner, curious I walked over and picked it up. It was a physiology textbook and not just the one we used in class but a more advanced one, I flipped through the pages and stopped on one that was talking about the heart. The notes made me think that what we just did wasn't what he had planned for today.

I threw the book in my bag and left the gym, I headed towards my dorm wanting nothing other than to have a hot shower and help loosen my muscles. I really wanted to know why he changed his mind all of a sudden and what his original plan was.

When I entered the dorm I went through the lounge to see if my friends were in there and I decided if they weren't I would head straight for my room and then the showers. But I found them sitting off to the side. There goes my chance of a shower, I let out a breathe before heading over towards.

I sat down next to Jeremy and rest my head on shoulder but he readjusted himself so he could wrap an arm around me, but of course his hand found the most tender spot of my ribs. I winced in pain and pulled away from him causing him to look at me with worry and the rest of our friends to look my way as well.

"What's wrong Dri?"

"I'm in pain, I took a beating. Nikolaus literally beat the shit out of me, if he didn't stick to that cardinal rule we had about no punches above the neck I would most likely be in the hospital unconscious" I leaned back against Jeremy but this time he didn't adjust himself, he just let me lean against him how I was comfortable.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Adrianna POV

It was the last week of the senior novice field experience where they spend six weeks protecting the Moroi the get paired with, with only having Sunday's free. Normally I enjoyed watching the fights that broke out between the novices and the guardians, it gave me an idea of what everyone was like and where I should be up to at that point next year but ever since I had been told by Nikolaus that I may not even get to participate next year I had been avoiding public areas.

After the session where Nikolaus literally beat the shit out of me I had been dreading going to my sessions, I had skipped the ones that were the next day due to the amount of pain I was in. I had half expected him to come and find me and drag me to our sessions but he didn't, in fact I didn't see him for a few days. I finally gave in and decided to turn up for my sessions with the only incentive was that I wanted to graduate with my friends next year.

When I entered the gym I found Nikolaus laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, I walked over and stood in front of him raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know the ceiling was that interesting" it was then I noticed the cut on his eyebrow, he must have gotten into a fight with a senior earlier.

"Just trying to clear my head, listen about the other day"

"Which day? Oh you mean the one where you beat the living shit out of me" I took a seat beside him and he sat up and looked at me.

"Yes that day, I'm really sorry for doing that. I don't know what came over me" I frowned at him

"Seriously that's the reason I get for why I got beat up by you? Guardians rarely turn on each other, we are taught to protect each other as well as the Moroi. I get that I'm behind and obviously now I know you have been lying to me about how far behind I am"

"Dri I'm really sorry, I truly am" we were sitting there on the floor facing each other, one of his arms moved and it almost seemed like he was going to reach out and stroke my cheek but at the last minute he caught himself and stretched his arms out. "I honestly don't know what happened but I'm truly sorry for what happened. You may be behind the level I'm at but as you said I have five years on you and your friends, you aren't that far behind your friends. Enough that it will be tough to catch up but I believe you can do it" I didn't say anything, I just stood up and started warming up for training.

It was because of this field experience that it was a regular occurrence when I walked into the gym and found someone other than Nikolaus in there to train me for my private session, what did surprise me today was seeing Dimitri waiting for me.

Rose had told me that when she arrived at the gym for her sessions with Dimitri he would also be on the floor reading one of the western novels he loved so much and that were what he was doing but the gym was set up differently. More training mats had been placed on the ground to give a larger area for sparring.

"This is a surprise" I spoke as I walked over to him, he looked up from his book.

"Anastas is doing one of his Strigoi rounds"

"I know, I have regularly been coming in here to find someone other than him to train me. Seeing you in here is the surprise"

"Christian had something to take care of and I had to come with him but since I don't need to be watching him all the time I offered to take your session when I heard Anastas and Alberta talking about it"

"Fair enough, so what are you doing with me?"

"I'm putting you completely on the defensive, I will attack you and you have to block them. No offensive attacks what so ever"

"That's cruel and unusual punishment" I frowned at him, Nikolaus had never done this sort of stuff with me well except for when he beat me up but it's different, we didn't talk about it and neither did my friends. Jeremy was worried it would happen again but I assured him otherwise.

"It can be useful, if you're guarding in a pair or group and you are the one with the Moroi between you and a wall defending is the only thing you can do until the other guardians can help you"

"I know it makes sense in theory, it just doesn't make sense for training"

"I don't care if you think it makes sense, it's what we're doing"

"Fine" I frowned at him as I placed my bag and began my warm up stretches. When I was finished I went and stood on the mats waiting for him to join me.

When the session was almost finished my body was sore, I had taken several hits from Dimitri but I powered through mainly because I knew if I focused I could dodge and block the attacks. I was faster and smaller than him giving me a slight advantage but his experience was what got the better of me. He would send to punch one after another only giving me enough time to dodge or block the first one and miss the second one.

I heard the doors open but I didn't take my focus away from Dimitri, I just assumed it would be Nikolaus coming to see how the session was going but then I heard the conversation.

"This is one of the novice's training gyms. This is primarily used for conditioning training while the other one is combat training"

"Then how come those two are doing combat training in here?" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, I knew the first one belonged to one of the administration ladies.

"The novice has private training sessions with a guardian to try and catch up to the same level of her classmates, she is a special case. Is there anything else you would like see?"

"No thank you, I think I've seen everything I've needed too"

"Excellent would you like me to show you back to the guest housing?"

"No it's fine I'm sure I can find my way back and if not I can always ask someone" I had still yet to turn around and see who was watching my session with Dimitri he wasn't moving around so I couldn't either

"Very well" I heard footsteps walk away before hearing the door opening and closing again

I had no idea if both people left or not but I was finally able to move my position and see the door and I was shocked at who I found standing there watching us, I was so shocked I didn't even attempt to try and block Dimitri's punch that it connected with my shoulder making me lose my balance and stagger backwards.

"Adrianna how nice it is to see you again after all this time" it was Michael that was standing there watching us, I couldn't believe he found me. Here of all places but was even more of a shock was that he was a Moroi. I didn't know what to say, I knew what I wanted to say but Dimitri would have something to say about that. I also knew I wanted to jump him and beat him up for everything he did to me but Dimitri would stop me before I was satisfied.

"I'm Guardian Belikov, how do you know Adrianna?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Michael Voda. Adrianna and I go way back" Oh great the asshole was a fucking royal.

"You could say that, is our session finished? I should get my shoulder looked at" I looked at Dimitri and he looked at me with the concern he always had for me these days. Him and Rose couldn't physically have children together but neither had the heart to have a child with a Moroi so they had sort of adopted me and helped me when I had questions about guardian training.

"I expected you to block the punch, I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

"It's fine, if it's that bad I'm sure dad will fix it"

"I must say Adrianna, when I was told you had a boyfriend I didn't expect him to be this old" I snapped my head around and stared at him, I didn't even get to see Dimitri's reaction to the comment. Where did he hear I had a boyfriend?

"He isn't my boyfriend and where the hell did you hear that?"

"Adrianna don't speak to him like that" I ignored Dimitri's comment and continued to stare at Michael, I knew a glare would cause more yelling from Dimitri. There was a way you had to act around royals and I was on the verge of getting in trouble for the wrong behaviour

"I heard it from Jason" that threw my anger over the edge, why would Jason tell him that sort of information. I didn't say anything I just grabbed my bag and stormed out of the gym, I didn't even head for the hospital I head straight to the novice dorms in hopes that Nikolaus had returned.

When I got to the novice dorm I head straight for the reception desk and demanded they ring Nikolaus get him to come down here. The guardians had their own floor and the novices didn't have access to their floor but the reception was able to ring them when there was an emergency.

I was pacing in the entrance when Nikolaus finally came down stairs, he walked over to me and stood there hoping I would speak first but I couldn't, I was too angry.

"What's going on?" him finally speaking made me stop pacing, I turned and faced him.

"I trusted you! You told me he couldn't find me here but guess what he fucking did and you know what makes it worse he's a fucking Voda!" I spoke as loud as I could without getting attention from the few people in here

"Who are you talking about?"

"Michael, he's fucking here. He's a fucking Moroi and not just a nobody Moroi either he's a fucking Voda. He made some crack about Dimitri being my boyfriend but he assumed he would be younger or some shit because Jason told him I had a fucking boyfriend, which if you remember Jason assumes is you"

"Come on" Nikolaus grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back staircase that wasn't used anymore. "Sit down" I sat on the step and he took a seat next to me.

"You told me he couldn't find me here" I wasn't yelling anymore, I wasn't angry anymore, I was just scared. I was scared for what would happen now that he had found me.

"When I assumed he was human, it could explain why Jason was so bent on finding out where you were. Michael could have compelled him to find out using any means necessary. Since Michael is a Moroi he would had have known you were a dhampir, if Jason told him he saw you near Montana he would have realised that meant here Dri"

"But what does he want with me, surely he would have realised I could defend myself better now. He kicked me out when I started to defend myself"

"I honestly don't know Dri but I promise I won't let him hurt you again, I'm not the only one. I'm sure Emily, Stefan and Jeremy will all protect you" Nikolaus put an arm around me and I leaned into him. Just like after the attack with Jason a few weeks ago, I felt safer in Nikolaus' arms and all of a sudden the tears started falling. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him but I couldn't stop them. I didn't even pull away when the doors opened but I'm glad it was only Dimitri and not another teacher.

"All this time you have both keep trying to convince Adrian nothing is going on and I witness this?" Dimitri shook his head at us without even taking a good look at me, so much for being a great guardian

"Dimitri..." I spoke softly and looked over at him causing him to look my way and he finally realised I had been crying

"What's wrong?" having Michael here made me wonder how many times I was going to have to tell the story.

"If I tell him I'm going to have to tell dad, he won't keep this secret, especially from Rose" I turned and looked at Nikolaus, hoping he could tell me otherwise but I knew I would eventually have to tell dad.

"You know you would have had to tell your dad eventually, you were able to tell your friends" I pulled away from him, rested my elbows on my knees and then pressed my face into my hands to try and stop the tears that were still fighting their way out.

"Seriously someone tell me what is going on before I get Adrian"

"Dri maybe we should go find Adrian and tell him now before something happens" I looked up at Nikolaus, the tears had finally stopped and I was angry again.

"Like what him finding me in the gym and accusing me of dating him, come on he's old" I swang my hand in Dimitri's direction not even caring if he was offended by my comment

"That's not what I meant and you know it, what if he finds Adrian first?" he had a point, I didn't have any idea what he would tell dad.

I didn't say anything to either of them I just stood up and left the stairwell and headed outside. I could hear the two of walking behind me, I just continued making my way towards where dad's suite was. I had the tiniest bit of courage to do this now and I had to before it went away. I didn't know when or if I would have it again and I hoped this would be the last time I would have to tell the story, I hoped dad would tell Ellie and Dimitri would tell Rose.

Normally students weren't allowed to be in the Adult Moroi housing but since dad was living in here I got a pass but I wasn't allowed to abuse it. I didn't even knock on dads door when I made it to his suite, I just opened it and walked in and I was shocked, I sure as hell didn't expect Michael to already be in here. I still had the urge to punch him in the face but I knew having both Nikolaus and Dimitri here they would stop me, once Nikolaus knew who he was I don't know if he would still hold me back. Who knew maybe they would have to dad back as well.

I stopped not far after entering dads room and the sound of the closing door attracted their attention. Dad looked confused as to why I was here and I couldn't even look at Michael, the urge wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried so I had to try even harder to not move from my spot and punch him.

"Adrianna how nice it is to see you twice in one day, how's the shoulder?" Michael spoke with a shitty fake smile on his face. I could see a hint of his fangs, I tried to think back on any of the signs from when I was living with him but I couldn't think of anything

"Oh you have already met Adrianna, she's the daughter I was telling you about"

"I have Adrian, when I was getting the tour she was in the gym training with Belikov" I looked over at Nikolaus and hoped he would connect the dots and not make me tell him that that was Michael. He must have connected the dots because at some point he stepped in front of me, like he was protecting me.

"Oh this must be the boyfriend I confused Belikov with, I'm sorry Adrianna. This one seems more like your taste"

"Boyfriend? I thought you were dating Jeremy?" great, just great. I knew dad would be annoyed at this I just hoped he would believe me over some royal that he most likely related too...which meant I was also related too. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"I am dad, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Dad I need to talk to you about something, can you kick him out please" I looked around Nikolaus at dad with pleading eyes, as much as I hated being weak I hoped it looked like I had been crying so dad would get the hint.

"Yes of course, Michael we can continue our conversation another time. It was nice meeting you" thank god dad got the hint. Michael said goodbye to us and as he made his way to the door Nikolaus moved us both around so Michael couldn't get anywhere near me. When he was out the door dad turned on us and really took in how Nikolaus and I were standing.

"If you're dating Jeremy explain this" I stepped out from behind Nikolaus, I didn't know if I had the courage to do this anymore but I had too. I needed dad to be on my side, I needed him to believe me and I needed him to keep Michael away from me.

"Can I tell you what I want to tell you and then if you still don't understand then I will explain?"

"You will explain why Anastas was standing like that and why I had to kick Michael Voda out of my suite?"

"I will, Dimitri you need to hear this as well" we all went and sat on the couch.

**A/N: So there it is, another bit of information about Michael and for those of you who questioned, why Jason tried so hard to find out where Dri was living. Michael is a Moroi, it may explain why Jason said Dri was special but as long as you can think why Dri would be special to Michael.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and setting alerts!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Adrianna POV

I had just finished telling them both about Michael, I expected dad to storm out of his room in a blind rage and Dimitri to sit their calm and wait for me to explain anything else but instead dad sat their calm and Dimitri was furious but he hadn't stormed out yet, that was a good show of his self control.

"I don't believe it" they were not the words I wanted to hear out of my dad's mouth

"Are you kidding me why not?"

"Where's the proof?"

"You want the proof. Ask Dimitri, when Michael found us in the gym he made references to already knowing me, he assumed Dimitri was my boyfriend because Jason told him I had one. He then assumed Nikolaus was my boyfriend, why do you think he made the comment about Nikolaus being more my type? Jason was the friend I made when I was living with Michael. Everyone was so bent on finding out why I learnt basic self defence at one of my foster homes without taking professional classes. That is why, Jason made me tell him what was going on after he found me bruised and battered one night. Why do you think it was so hard for me to let go of Jason, I was grateful for him protecting me like he did!"

"Dri, I have no problem believing everything about you being raped and beaten from one of your foster parents and Jason coming to your rescue but why should I believe it was Michael? Don't you think that if a royal Moroi had adopted a dhampir child in Australia he would have sent a message back to Court about it?"

"Adrian, Michael did say something that made me assume they knew each other"

"Dad ask him if he knew me, he even made a comment about Jason. How can this not make sense, I need you to believe me" Dimitri didn't need to hear anymore, he stood up and left the room in a hurry, I'm kind of disappointed dad didn't leave like this. I would give anything for a different reaction from dad, whether I had to calm him down or convince to not kill anyone.

"Anastas you believe everything she's saying?"

"I do, when she first told me I could tell how much it affected her. Even during training it still does, there are points if I pin her down longer then she can hander she freaks out. Surely you've seen moments where she gets lost in something and seems to vague out of what is going on in the world around her"

"I have actually but why Michael, why would I believe it's him of all people"

"He found them in the gym and she came straight to me, I was the first person that knew. She was terrified, at first she was furious because she trusted me. I told her that he couldn't find her here but I didn't expect him to be a Moroi. Even coming in here, she was terrified. How could you not see that?"

"I assumed she was in trouble again coming in here with both you and Dimitri" dad ran a head threw his hair before standing up and walking over to the make shift bar he had in his room. "Crap..." I took this as a sign of him believing me.

"Dad tell me you believe me, I need you to believe me"

"I do Dri, I just don't want too. It explains Nikolaus protecting you like that, I'm sorry for assuming there was something going on but why did Michael know about you having a boyfriend though?"

"He said Jason told him. Do you remember that shopping trip a few weeks back?"

"That was the one where you came back beaten up?"

"Yeah that one, well I ran into Jason there. He said he was here skiing with some friends, part of guardian cover thing was the two of us pretending to be dating and we played it off in front of him because he was harassing me. Dad Jason was the one that attacked me"

"Are you fucking kidding me Dri? Why wouldn't you tell me this, why the hell didn't you tell me about Michael to begin with. It would have made everything so much easier!" dad was angry now and this was the reaction I was expecting all along.

"Because I was scared dad, I was scared of how you were going to react!"

"Then how come you could tell Nikolaus?"

"I didn't exactly, he made me tell him after I promised him to not tell you"

"How long as he known and who else knows?"

"Since freshman year and Emily, Stefan and Jeremy all know" dad didn't say anything else he just stood up and stormed out of his room as well. I felt a little bit better know I was now finally getting the reaction I expected.

"Come on Dri, I'll take you back to your dorm. You should find your friends" Nikolaus stood up and waited for me to join him. Except I stood up and headed towards the bar, grabbed the drink dad left sitting there and skulled it. I turned and faced Nikolaus and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Don't start, I've had a shitty day" I then left the dads suite and headed back to my dorm.

When we made it to the novice dorm I went towards the lounge and Nikolaus headed upstairs for his own room. To be honest the only friend I wanted to see was Jeremy I just hoped he was here but when I entered the lounge I couldn't see him, I couldn't see any of my friends. I pulled out my phone and sent him a message asking where he was. While I was waiting I headed up to my room to drop my bag off and shower and change. When I returned from the showers I had message from Jeremy saying that he was in his room and that I was more than welcome to sneak over. I smiled at the thought of spending the time alone with Jeremy in his dorm forgetting about my problems, so I did. I left the novice dorm and headed to his Moroi dorm.

When I finally made it up to Jeremy's room he sprawled out on his bed with his math books, he was lucky enough to have his own room since there were an odd number of males. I went over and sat down next him.

"Need a hand?" he looked up at me and smiled

"Nope I have other plans" he sat and leaned over to kiss me, after everything that happened today and learning that Michael was a Moroi I thought I would freak out being like this with Jeremy but I was doing alright up until he climbed on top of me.

I pulled away, placed my hands on his chest and gave him a slight push. He took the hint and rolled over so he was beside me, he looked at me like he was trying to work out what was bothering me but ever since leaving dads suite I've been able to keep my mask up hiding how scared I was about Michael being here.

"Dri what's wrong and don't say nothing, I can tell something is bothering you" when the hell did he learn to tell when something is bothering me?

"Michael's here"

"How?"

"Turns out his a Moroi, Jason told him he saw me a few weeks ago. He made the connection and came here. He's actually here at the academy and what makes it worse is that he is a Voda"

"What happened?"

"He found me in the gym with Dimitri and assumed that he was my boyfriend but he was shocked that he was older, then when Nikolaus convinced me to tell dad everything. We found Michael already in dad's suite and then made a comment about how Nikolaus was more my type. At some point both dad and Dimitri stormed out after hearing the truth about everything"

"So then you came here?"

"I didn't know where else to go" Jeremy didn't say anything, he just moved closer to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I know I shouldn't think this but I felt safer in Nikolaus' arms earlier then what I do now in Jeremy's, maybe it was because I knew Nikolaus would be able to defend me where as I hadn't seen Jeremy fight or use his magic.

It wasn't until lunch a few days later when I finally saw Michael again, I was sitting there my friends and Lucas had decided to join us today. They were all talking about something when I spotted him across the room and I instantly moved closer to Jeremy, he didn't turn to look at me but he tightened the grip of his arm around my waist.

I watched as Michael walked around the cafeteria and when he started coming this way I freaked, I gripped Jeremy's leg to get his attention.

"Babe stop, it's starting to hurt" I let go and looked at up him before looking back to where Michael was.

"I'm sorry Jer" I continued to watch Michael and when he stopped at my table I tried to keep all emotion off my face.

"It's lovely to see you again Adrianna, I gather these must be your friends"

"What do you want Michael?" Jeremy tightened his grip around and I shot a look to Emily and Stefan and I could tell they were working things out in their head, I hadn't even told them Michael was here yet.

"I just wanted to talk and catch up, but I must say I'm confused. I've seen you with three guys now, which one is actually the boyfriend Jason said you had"

"Jason doesn't know shit that was a cover for guardian set ups. You should leave before I make a scene. There are more than enough people in here that know what you did"

"Who do you think they will believe? The dhampir girl who gets into trouble at school or the Royal Moroi?"

"I think they will believe the girl who has three well respected dhampirs on her side as well as five royals, one of which is the queen compared to the guy who has already made the mistake of mentioning that he knows me. Since I spend all my time either here or at Court it's hard to make up a lie" He was stuck, he didn't know I had told many people. I didn't even know if the story had made it back to my family at Court but I just hoped it did soon before he found out Lissa didn't know.

"We'll see about that but remember, dhampirs stick together and so do Moroi" he turned on his heel and left, I watched him leave the cafeteria and I caught Nikolaus' eye and I shook my head at him and he went back to what he was doing.

"Dri is that who I think it is?"

"It is Emily"

"When did he get here?"

"A few days ago, I have no idea what he is doing here"

"What is going on? And what did you mean by what he did and do you even know him?" I looked over at Belle, she was sitting in between Carter and Lucas and I could tell they were all equally confused.

"Belle it's nothing, just the past coming back to haunt me but everything is fine but if you could find out what he is doing here that would be great" I smiled at her and she grinned. Belle, Carter and Lucas all knew that there were times that secrets were kept from them and they got it, I was incredibly close to Emily and Stefan and now Jeremy was my boyfriend but they were still there for me when needed.

Even though Belle wasn't a royal she did have friends that were royals and they loved to gossip, all Belle had to do was mention Michael and if they knew anything it would easily come out.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and setting alerts for my story, it means a lot!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Adrianna POV

It had been a while since Michael arrived at St Vladimir's, I had started spending more time in my dorm surrounded by my friends. Belle had received word that Michael was going to be the new Earth elemental teacher, it was just what I needed. Knowing that Michael was going to be staying just threw me over the edge, I was constantly angry and taking it out during training.

I was currently at one of my personal sessions with Nikolaus and he must have gotten sick of being my punching bag so he set me on one of the actual punching bags.

"Fix your posture, you'll either end up hurting yourself or doing no damage at all" I didn't say anything but did as he suggested.

I kept going on the punching bag, kicking and punching it making it swing like crazy. I didn't know how long I had been going but eventually Nikolaus grabbed the bag.

"Stop Dri" I stopped and looked at him. "Our session finished a while ago but you kept going"

"Sorry I didn't mean to waste your time"

"You're not, how are you doing with everything?"

"Terrified, I don't know what he wants from me but him being here as a teacher makes it worse. I wish Dimitri was back here, I felt safer knowing I had both of you watching from the shadows"

"You know why he had to return, you know I won't let anything happen to you and you have both Stefan and Emily watching out for you" I was curious as to why he didn't mention Jeremy, we both knew that Jeremy was taking some defence classes as well as offensive magic classes

"I know, I just want him to leave and not come back"

"I know Dri, I want him to be gone as well. I hate knowing you feel like this and there is nothing I can do but watch from a distance to protect you" I don't know what happened here or why it was happening but the next thing I knew was that he had his arms around me and I was leaning against him.

It was like when Michael first arrived all over again, I felt safer in Nikolaus' arms then Jeremy's and I hated myself for it. Jeremy's my boyfriend and I should feel safer in his arms, not a teacher, not my mentor's and definitely not someone I could never have a relationship with. I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing this? Doing things that confuse the hell out me, first the shopping trip with us pretending to date, you kissing me when it wasn't needed, starting to call me Dri, beating the shit out of me when you catch me kissing Jeremy and now this hugging me like that and wanting to protect me. Why do you keep confusing me? Why do I feel safer in your arms compared to my own boyfriends!"

"I want to protect you because I care about you Dri, just like your friends care about you. As for why you feel safer in my arms, we both know the answer to that. We both know that when it came down to a fight with a Strigoi I will be able to protect you better, it's nothing against Jeremy I know he is learning to fight but it's other things. I'm born and then trained to fight against them while he chooses to learn Dri. I'll see you in the morning" he turned to leave not answering half of my questions. I run after him and made a jump for him but he must have heard me, he spun around and grabbed me before pinning me to the floor.

"You ignored half of my questions, you can't just leave like that"

"Why do you care Dri? You have Jeremy, I told you I got caught up with the fake relationship and if you don't like me calling you Dri then tell me and I will stop" he still had me pinned to the ground and the longer we were in this position the more panicked I was feeling, he must have noticed this and he stood up.

"Why does it seem like you are hiding something from me?"

"I'm not Dri, you're seeing things that aren't actually there. Go have fun with your friends tonight, tomorrow is Saturday and our session doesn't start until 11 since I have guard duty in the morning"

Nikolaus POV

I didn't let Dri say anything else, I turned around left the gym. How did she realise I was hiding something from her? Truth be told I was hiding something from her and it wasn't something I couldn't admit for a number of reasons. I had fallen for her and there was nothing I could do, she was a student and my student at that and she also had a boyfriend who I could tell she was happy with, I wasn't going to ruin that happiness for her.

I did want to protect her but only because I hated seeing her terrified with having Michael here at the academy, I hated knowing there was nothing I could do since he was a Moroi and a royal Moroi at that. All I could do was watch from the shadows and make sure he didn't do anything to her. I was glad the subject he was teaching was a Moroi only class and she was safe that way.

Before Belikov left the academy to return to Court he made mention about doing something about this situation and I hoped he came through soon. I didn't know how much pain Dri could handle before she snapped or broke down completely, I didn't know how much longer I can sit back and watch her being in that amount of pain and not be able to do anything.

It had been a few days since the confrontation with Dri in the gym, she hadn't said anything about it even though I could tell she wanted to question it all again. I was careful I didn't make any more slip ups to make her think otherwise. It was lunch and as usual I was standing in the back of the cafeteria keeping an eye on Dri, Michael hadn't entered yet so she seemed happy enough. The only upside to this whole Michael thing was that she was now focusing on the environment around her, she knew I was keeping an eye on her but she didn't tell me to stop either way.

The bell rang and everyone started to file out, I stayed behind and waited until Dri left with her friends. I couldn't follow her into her classes unless I was scheduled too, so I just hoped nothing bad would happen. Once the cafeteria cleared out I left as well heading to the dorm to grab some lunch and head up to the lounge that the guardians had of their own.

"How's Adrianna doing?" I looked up from my book and found Belikov taking a seat in front of me

"She says she is coping but I can tell she is lying, what are you doing here?"

"Lissa found out what happened and sent Rose to keep an eye on Adrianna and Michael while she figures out what to do. Christian gave me a few days off so I came with her, but Adrianna isn't to know that we're here" Belikov was the only person that was close to Dri that didn't call her Dri, I had no idea why either but it wasn't like she enforced the nickname.

"Dri will notice if Hathaway is following her"

"That is why she will be following Michael, when did you start calling her Dri?" I shrugged hoping he would drop it. I knew why I started calling her Dri, by calling her Dri I hoped I could bring her closer to me and I knew I shouldn't but I wasn't stopping.

"What will happen if Dri notices Hathaway?"

"Hopefully that doesn't happen. I saw you in the cafeteria though"

"What are you talking about?"

"You watch her, only her and we're meant to watch everyone. Preferably the Moroi over dhampirs"

"She's my student and I care about her, I know she is freaked about this whole Michael thing. You cared about Hathway, it's no different to that" I noticed him smirk, this was what I found so weird about Belikov, when he was working he was the perfect guardian but when he wasn't he was a little bit more carefree. The older guardians say it's because of Hathaway but there's no way me to know for sure.

"What has Adrianna told you about Rose and I?"

"That you were Hathaway's mentor, a similar situation to what Dri and I have, and then you fell in love and started dating. You even decided to not be Queen Vasilisa's guardian so you and Rose could work out a relationship of some sort. Oh there is also the parts where you became a Strigoi got turned back and then the two of you took off on the run when everyone believed Rose killed the previous queen"

"There's one small detail that is missing with that story Anastas"

"What's that?"

"I fell in love with Rose when she was my student, so unless you're going to say you are in love with Adrianna you don't care about her the same way I did with Rose" it makes sense as to why Adrian freaked out back in her freshman year about me being her mentor.

"How did you cope knowing you were in love with a student? How did you stay in control, certainly there were times you just wanted to kiss her" I knew I shouldn't be doing this, pretty much giving him the answer but if he was in the same situation maybe he could give me advice.

"Maybe this is a conversation for somewhere more private" I nodded and led him up to my room.

"So you're in love with her" that was the first thing out of Belikov's mouth when we were in the safety of my room but now I was thinking not so much. He might not have been Dri's father but he cared about her just as much as Adrian does.

"Depends are you going to hit me?"

"Nope, at this point in time I don't have any reason not to. I know she has a boyfriend"

"She does but again how did you cope with everything?"

"It was hard but to begin it was easier believing she didn't feel the same. I made sure I didn't put us in any comprising positions and there were definitely times I wanted to kiss Rose but I held back. It was harder once I knew she felt the same"

"Easier said than done I guess"

"It is, you just have to be careful and watch yourself. The one problem I had was being jealous"

"Oh I've got that one down" I rolled my eyes and the look on his face made me realise that he knew I did something. Too be honest I was surprised that Dri hadn't told Hathaway, maybe she had and Hathaway kept it from Belikov. It was doubtful but I hoped either way

"What did you do?"

"I may have caught her and Jeremy kissing and I lost control, she likes to use the words 'I literally beat the shit out of her'"

"Okay now I have a reason to hit you" I was instantly worried, I may not have seen him fight but I have heard about how good he was and I was worried how I was going to come out of this.

"You didn't do something stupid because of your feelings for Hathaway?"

"I actually did a few but I never assaulted Rose" he was still angry with me, I hoped me changing the subject will prevent him from hitting me

"Tell me about them"

"Threatened a royal Moroi when I caught the two of them in a comprising situation, there was also an incident with a lust charm and then there were several moments when Rose would take advantage of the private moments we had. I might have yelled and pinned her to the floor and walls but I never assaulted her. What happened?"

"The lust charm sounds interesting. I honestly don't know, I saw the two of them and obviously I was jealous but as for the blind rage I had and when I beat her up, I don't know. I feel incredibly bad for what happened and that I did that too her, I've been careful ever since. I'm more worried about Michael doing something to her, I hate knowing the amount of pain she is in and I can't do anything because of who he is"

"I know and it's why Rose is here, she is keeping an eye on him while everyone back at Court works out what to do. He's a royal and since it is only her word against his there isn't much to do"

"You're not going to tell anyone what we spoke about are you?"

"Only Rose"

"I suppose it could be worse"

"It could, I could tell Adrian" I saw the smirk on his face but didn't know if he was messing with me or threatening to tell Adrian anyway.

**A/N: gabergirl – thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying my story! The only reason my updates are more frequent is because I'm on summer break at the moment, the will slow down before I go back to University but I will give warning before that happens though.**

**GwennyDee – ****Chapter 21**** I'm glad you didn't see the kiss between Dri and Jeremy coming that was my intention, everyone seems to be talking about wanting Dri and Nikolaus together but you will just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you aren't confused by Jason anymore.**

**Chapter 22** – **No problem Stefan, I can't do that to the poor girl since she has enough problems. I'm glad you like the mystery aspect though**

**Chapter 23**** – I'm sorry if that conversation came across as weird, I didn't mean for it to happen but I had to put it in but I can assure you that Dri and Jeremy won't do that, Jeremy won't drink Dri's blood. The reasoning behind that will come up in the next couple of chapters.**

**Chapter 24**** – But yes Nikolaus was Jealous, he certainly didn't mean to cause Dri that much harm but as he said to Dimitri it was just blind rage.**

**Chapter 25**** - I couldn't help myself when I was writing that bit, I wanted to put Michael as a Moroi but more about Michael will be explained in later chapters because I'm sure most people will have questions about him. I always planned to have Adrian on Dri's side same with the rest of the people she classifies as family, they might not believe her at first but they will in the end. The compulsion gets explained in later chapters so just hold out on that.**

**Chapter 26**** – The story does get back to Lissa and she puts in precautions to make sure that Dri is safe because she considers Dri family just like Rose and Dimitri.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Nikolaus POV

The morning session with Dri was just about finished, this morning I chose to do some conditioning training since it had been slipping lately to focus on combat training but I knew she was doing her own conditioning training as well as her scheduled class block.

"I want to do one spar session before we finish" I looked over at Dri, she looked so determined. Lately she had been trying harder and harder to beat me or even come close to beating me. I was about to say no because class was starting soon when she widened her eyes and looked at me, I instantly knew I couldn't say no that face. Who knew the stunningly beautiful and smart girl I had fallen for was also creative enough to work out how to soften me up.

"Alright just one, you have class soon"

"I can deal with that" I followed her over to the practise mats that were set up and did some light stretches before we started. There were times where I had to catch myself, I was staring at her and I didn't need her to catch me.

Dri was doing remarkably well in this fight, I was impressed with how well she was doing but I was still able to get the upper hand on her and pin her to the ground. She frowned and I didn't know if it was because she lost or if because I had her pinned to the mat.

Our faces were incredibly close and I knew if the gap closed even the tiniest bit I would be able to kiss her but I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted too. I stood up and pulled her with me, when we were standing I continued to hold her wrist just hoping she wouldn't start yelling at me for confusing her again.

"Can you show me that move you did to pin me?" she spoke softly while looking at me

"Of course" I began explaining what I was doing while I was doing it, I was doing it slowly so she could watch my movements. I didn't even realise that the whole time I had my hand placed on her arm.

I allowed her to practise on me, she was still struggling but what caught my eye was her footwork. I knew if she didn't fix it she would end up tripping over her own feet, I watched as she stumbled and she was heading face first into the mat. I quickly reached out and grabbed her waist to stop her from falling, I pulled her up and back against me.

We were standing like that with her standing in front of me and I had my arm still wrapped around her waist. I half expected her to pull away but what she did surprised me, she turned around and tried the move again. This time she succeeded and ended up pinning me to the floor.

I was proud of her for finally get something, yes I may have been distracted but she was able to perform the move and pin me as well. She was straddling my lap and had her hands wrapped around my biceps. I couldn't help myself I leaned up and kissed her, I expected her to pull away and slap me but instead she fell into the kiss and moved her hands so that her arms were wrapped around my neck.

When she let go of my arms I was able to move my hands, I wrapped one in her hair and placed the other on the small of her back and press her closer into me. I stopped kissing her lips and made my way down her neck and when I made it to her collar bone a quiet moan escaped her lips. If this was what kissing her caused I couldn't wait to see what would happen when this went further.

I took her being distracted for a moment and used it as an opportunity to flip us so I was on top. I ran a hand down her side and stopped briefly at her hip before going down her leg and gripping it, she took this as a sign to wrap both of her legs around my waist and I moved my hand back to her hip.

Just as I was about to take her top off the bell ran, of course it would ring and ruin this. I finally got to kiss Dri and the bell ruins it. But Dri wasn't stopping and I realised that the bell sounded off, that was when I realised I was asleep and the dream started to disappear as I woke up.

These dreams were nothing unusual, I had been having them more and more lately and I was starting to confuse them with the real moments I had with Dri. I finally worked out what the ringing was and realised it was my phone that woke me. I looked at the caller id and realised it was the reception desk downstairs.

"Anastas" I answered wishing it didn't ring and I could be back asleep.

_"Just ringing to inform you that Miss Ivashkov has snuck out of her room and the dorm"_

"Thank you, I will take care of it" I hang up the phone and climbed out of bed to get dressed before I headed down stairs. Dri had been sneaking out more and more lately and I didn't know if it had anything to do with Michael being here or if she was just stressed.

I headed out to the court yard that was near the dorm, she always went there mainly because it got the most amount of sunlight at this time of the day. I knew she missed the sunlight, it was part of the reason why she began sneaking out to begin with and now I wasn't so sure.

I found her sitting on the grass with her head resting on her chin, if she had noticed me she didn't say anything when I sat down next to her. I could tell she had been crying, normally she made an effort to wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks but tonight she didn't.

"Security or phone call?"

"Phone call, I had an early evening shift allowing me to get a full nights sleep before our session in the morning"

"Sorry I'm disturbing your sleep" I wanted to reach out wipe away the tears that stained her cheek but I had to stop myself.

"Why are you out here and not sleeping?"

"Can't sleep" she turned her head to look back up at the sky, I knew she was hiding something

"Can't or won't?" she turned back and looked at me shocked, I obviously guessed the right answer.

"Bit of both"

"Why?"

"Overactive imagination" she shrugged like it was nothing and reached up to finally wipe her cheeks, I noticed her eyes harden over and I knew she wouldn't be giving up more information. She had started doing this in recent weeks, it was like she was trying to distant herself from me and it was hard for her. I had always told her she could trust me and she had never had problems telling me stuff, normally I didn't care for the boring gossip that floated amongst the students and she didn't tell me that stuff but when something big happened she would tell me.

"Come on you should go back to your room and get some sleep"

"Can't I just sit here a bit longer?" the look she gave me almost made me believe I was still asleep and dreaming. I had never seen her look at with those wide eyes and slight pout on her face, I knew I was making it up in my head but seeing it in real life just made me realise how much she did affect me. I shook my head trying to get the dream out of my head and she frowned, obviously taking my shaking of the head as a no to her question and not something else.

"10 minutes" the smile of her face and the sparkle in her eyes was enough to make my heart melt. If the situation was different or we had completely different lives, we could be together, we could be on a date sitting in the middle of the park and I would have no problems reaching out to hug her and kiss her.

Before the 10 minutes was up Dri stood up and gave me a small smile. "Thanks I really needed this, I can get back in on my own"

"You sure?"

"Yeah but thanks anyway" I watched as she walked away, it was then I noticed the person standing off to the side trying to blend in. When Dri was completely gone the person emerged from the shadows and it was Hathaway making her way over here.

"I thought you follow Michael not Dri"

"I'm working security. Alberta asked if I could cover the night shift, what's bothering Dri?"

"She won't tell me anything anymore, she just said she was having problems sleeping" I looked at Hathaway as she took a seat beside me

"Dimitri told me you have fallen for her and I have been told bits and pieces from Dri. You're sending mixed signals and her being with Jeremy, it's confusing her"

"She told you that" I wanted to kick myself for this, I didn't think I had been that obvious

"No, she just told me you were confusing her. Doing that wasn't normal or playing hot and cold. I would have suspected what was going on but when Dimitri told me what you told him that was when I put everything together. She didn't say she was confused with everything, you and Jeremy but I could gather as much" we were both silent for a moment and then she punched me, and god damn did that hurt. If I had expected it I could have braced myself or even block it but I didn't either way.

"What was that for?"

"Beating the living shit out of Dri"

"Right...I expected Belikov to hit me as well"

"He wanted too but he didn't, he knows where you're coming from"

"I've heard what it was like for him what was it like for you?"

"It was weird, to begin with I just thought the little moments we had were just that and they weren't anything out of the ordinary. There were moments when I thought to myself how would Dimitri handle this or what would he think but I didn't think anything of them until the lust charm. After that I realised that I was in love with him and I couldn't stop it, I had even tried dating other guys to push the feelings away. We both tried so hard to stay in control and there were small moments where we lost the fight and then there was a big moment where completely lost and it was then that we agreed we would make this work. A few hours later he was a Strigoi"

"I've heard most of the story after that, you waited out the weeks until you turned 18 and then you took off in search of him. You didn't succeed in killing him and you came back, got placed back in classes, graduated at the top of your guardian class and went off to Court to be placed with a Moroi. Somewhere along the way Queen Vasilisa got kidnapped and you organised a raid to help get her and the rest of them back and Queen Vasilisa turned Belikov back into a dhampir, he was arrested and held in jail. Not long after he was set free you were placed in jail and then he broke you out"

"They're the stories everyone knows, there is always more to them then what meets the eye. I went to look for him and I found him but didn't succeed, I had to find him because we had unspoken promise that neither one of us wanted to be stuck that way. After that he was hell bent on killing me because if he didn't I would kill him but this has nothing to do with what we were talking about"

"You're right sorry..."

"It's fine but your situation with Dri is different to what Dimitri and I had. We didn't have someone out to us"

"No but there's Michael"

"You worry about Dri and I will worry about Michael. I hate that he did that to her and she felt like she couldn't tell anyone what happened"

"I'm assuming Belikov told you"

"After I had calmed him down, there's a reason that it's just me out here and not him as well. Christian was more than willing to send him here as well and I hate leaving Lissa but she convinced me I needed to do this while they worked on it back at Court. I think my dad has even gone to Australia to find some paperwork"

"Then what is the reason Belikov isn't here? I know he was here to begin with, why did he go back when he could have stayed? Dri said herself she felt better knowing both him and myself were watching from the shadows"

"You can't tell anyone this, I don't think Dri even knows and Dimitri's soft spot for her is almost as big as mine. But his mother was abused by a Moroi"

"It's why he's so set on helping Dri isn't yet? He hates that someone else he cares for has had this happened to and there was nothing he could do"

"Exactly, even now he can't do anything because he's a royal and there's no proof"

"I just want him gone from here and hopefully she can go back to living her life when her only worry was wondering if he was ever going to find her"

"We will, we're working on it. Come on I should get back to my post and you need to get some rest" she was right and I had to trust her and everyone back at Court. They all cared about Dri and didn't want her to suffer anymore than I did.

**A/N: GwennyDee thank you for reviewing, it reminded me I had a new chapter to post. Yes I had him it admit it to Dimitri and Dimitri didn't hit him because he knew what he was going through. As for what Rose did, well she never had the self control that Dimitri had. I'm glad my comments made you smile, I enjoy getting reviews that I can't not saying anything in return!**

**Thank you everyone for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Adrianna POV

I was lying on my bed staring at my textbooks, I had a maths test tomorrow and I couldn't focus. I needed to study, my grades had been slipping slightly and dad already spoken to me about them and he understood why I was so unfocused but I was trying either way. Just as I was about focus on the next equation there was a knock at my door, Emily just walks in and Sarah and Amelia text before they come down to my end of the hall. I grudgingly got off my bed and walked over to open the door. When I opened it I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Jer what are you doing here?" I reached up and put my arms around his neck to hug him as he walked both of us into my room and shut the door behind him.

"Well I missed my girlfriend, I haven't seen much of her and I don't know what to do. I was hoping I could get some advice" that's the other thing that was slipping, my relationship with Jeremy. He understood why I hated leaving my room but I hated knowing I making him feel unwanted.

"I'm so sorry Jer, you know why..." he cut off my sentence by kissing me

"Dri don't try and explain I understand, I hate it but I understand. I notice during meals when you instantly tense up and I don't have to look around to know it's because Michael entered the room. But me missing you isn't why I'm here since I saw you in class earlier, I'm here because I'm disappointed you didn't come to me after your confrontation with him yesterday. Why did Emily have to tell me and not you?" I pulled away from him, went and sat on my bed hugging my pillow.

I was in such a good mood yesterday morning, I had finally gotten to surprise Nikolaus and pin him. He seemed distracted but I took it anyway. Even in my novice classes I seemed to be doing better, they were the only classes I was really focusing on. I was still determined to prove that I deserved to graduate with my friends. And during both breakfast and lunch Michael hadn't appeared. I had to go to the bathroom after fifth period and when I entered my sixth period Physiology class worried I was about to get given a detention for being late I noticed the room was empty. I tried to rack my brain for information from yesterday's class about it being move but I couldn't remember anything.

I began looking through my bag for my phone when I remember that I left it to charge in my room, I had no way to message Emily or Stefan and ask where our class got moved too.

"They aren't here, they're taking the class in one of the library's side rooms" I turned around the sound of the voice, I found Michael standing there leaning against the doorway blocking my only way out.

"Why aren't you teaching?"

"I only teach in the mornings, you know this Adrianna"

"Then move aside so I can get to class. I need Physiology where as I don't need to have this conversation"

"I'm a teacher, you can't talk to me like that"

"You're not my teacher and plus I don't care what you think" I looked around the room trying to judge if I could jump out one of the windows. I was trying to decide if destruction of school property was worth me spending more time alone in here with him

"You should care what I think, remember what I said the other week. You're just a dhampir that has rumours running around that she is in the making to be a blood whore where as I'm a royal Moroi. I knew you were going to be a blood whore one day when you were living with me and I still believe that now. You even have a Moroi boyfriend, I wouldn't be surprised if you let him feed off you as well" as well...what did he mean by as well. I hadn't let Jeremy feed off me and I never would, I might not have been raised in this world but I still understood why things like that were taboo.

"What do you mean as well?" he laughed as he took a step closer to me.

"You seriously thought all those bruises where from the punches?" he couldn't be referring to feeding off me. He couldn't, it wasn't right. "Yes I did feed off you and to tell you the truth, dhampir blood is so much better than human blood"

"DRI! There you are" I heard Emily's voice but couldn't see her, I was grateful she had found me and I hoped she had heard the conversation.

"That's why you sent Jason to look for me?"

"It is" I was shocked, but at least I knew why Jason was so set on finding me.

"Come on Dri, class got moved to the library. When you didn't show up I asked Miss Lancaster if I could come see if you were here" Emily grabbed my arm started pulling me from the room, Michael let us go knowing he was no match for two novices.

"Please tell me you heard what he was saying and I don't have to convince them of anything"

"No I heard everything, him admitting to the bruises and that he fed off you. Come on we're going to look for your dad"

Dad didn't take the information well but he said he will pass it on to the people who needed to know and sent us back to class.

"Babe...?" I looked over at him, he was sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me. I shook my head at him and he moved closer to me on the bed and he pulled me closer to him.

"I just feel so used and dirty, ever since he came back the memories have as well. After I was out of that house I pushed the memories aside so I didn't have to think about them. Looking back on the memories some of them are fuzzy and I just thought it was because I couldn't remember it that well but now I think that maybe it was just the high. I listen in Moroi culture Jer, they explain the effects of a bite" I pulled away from him and he looked hurt. I wanted to apologize but he moved down the bed and smiled at me.

"Is that better?"

"What makes you think that will make me feel better?"

"Because you told me about your issues of being around Moroi when you first started here, I figured finding out that the guy who raped and beat you also fed off you would bring back all those concerns. I get it but I hate it, I want to be able to consol my terrified girlfriend but instead I will act like the nice boyfriend who is waiting for his frigid girlfriend to be comfortable for him to touch her" he grinned at me and I shook my head at him.

"You're an asshole sometimes, you shouldn't compare this to that it's completely different"

"But I'm a lovable asshole" if we were still friends this would be the point where I would reach over and hug him saying I loved him either way but we weren't just friends. We were dating and me agreeing to that would change everything. "Sorry old habits, it's fine I get why you're quiet" he must have realised what he said.

"I just need some time to process what Michael said, it changes everything"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do but what does that have to do with Michael"

"Then trust me" he moved back towards where I was sitting on my bed and he leaned over to kiss me.

I didn't want to panic but I was slightly but I reminded myself that I trusted him and he cared about me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took this as a sign that I was alright and he moved me off the wall and laid me back down on the bed.

I had missed this with Jeremy and I didn't realise until now, until he pulled away from the kiss. I frowned at him and he smiled at me. He kissed my cheek, my jaw and my neck and that was when I completely panicked. I pulled my arms away from his neck and placed them on his chest and as if he knew I was going to push him away he pulled away.

"Adrianna, trust me, please" I shook my head at him and he frowned. "Please babe, I'm not going to do anything you aren't comfortable with"

"Alright..." I looked at him and I could tell he meant what he said. I moved my hand so I could grip his and I closed my eyes while he placed his lips back on my neck.

I could feel my heart rate increasing and I tried hard to lower it but I couldn't, I wasn't comfortable with this and he knew it but he wanted me to trust him. He stopped kissing my neck at some point and laid down beside me wrapping an arm around my waist. He didn't say anything and neither did I, I just laid there waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

When it eventually returned to normal I turned and face Jeremy, he was worried but I didn't know what he expected me to do.

"I'm sorry Dri"

"Why did you do that? You could obviously tell I wasn't comfortable with it"

"I could but you didn't try and stop me again, I wanted you to realise that not all Moroi are after just blood, I can happily kiss you like and even feel your racing heart beat and not want blood. I told you when we first got together Dri, I don't want you for blood I want you for you"

"You just want my body" I smirked at him I noticed his eyes look me up and down

"You're right, you have a killer body. So much better than everyone else I've been with" he placed one of his hands on my ass and gripped it to pull me closer to him allowing him to kiss me but I pulled back and frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sex, you have had sex with multiple people both Moroi and dhampirs. Why haven't you tried with me?"

"Is this you telling me you want to have sex with me?" I shook my head at him. "Exactly, Dri I know what happened with Michael you told me so. If I didn't know then yes maybe I would have tried a few times by now but instead I let you control the pace. I don't want you to think for one second that I'm pressuring you into doing anything" he slipped his hand under my shirt and made soft circles with his thumb.

"Thank you" I smiled before leaning into him

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, I moved slightly to get more comfortable and his head ended up resting near my neck causing me to panic again. He pulled away, softly kissed my cheek and completely got off my bed taking a seat at my desk.

"Jer I'm sorry" I sat up and looked at him, I could tell he was hurt but he wasn't annoyed

"It's fine Dri. I don't understand why this would bring back those issues. It's not like it's nothing we haven't done before, it's like you don't trust me"

"I do trust you Jer, I didn't push you away. You pulled away yourself!"

"I could feel your heart rate rising, I knew you were starting to panic. I didn't want to go any further in case you really freaked out"

"But yet you didn't let me try and calm down, the only way I got over my problems was because I made friends with Moroi. It's exactly the same Jer"

"Then what do you want from me, you can't keep pushing me away every time things go too far. I'm not going to sit around acting like I'm only just friends with my girlfriend"

"How is that any different to if you wanted sex and I didn't?" I didn't mean to sound so angry but I was. He was so considerate when he first got here but now he was pushing me.

"I'm sorry Dri, I just don't know why it would affect the friendships you already have"

"Please come back over here" he sat there for a second before moving back to the bed. "It's the whole feeding thing Jer, knowing that's what he did to me as well as everything else"

"I get that but I've already told you. I don't want that with you, as you said earlier I only want you for your body" he grinned at me and I could help the smile on his face. He always knew how to make me smile and even though this was a difficult situation he was still trying to me smile.

"And there is the smile I love to see you on so much" he reached over and caressed my cheek.

"Thank you for coming here, I may have panicked when I shouldn't have but I promise I will try Jer" I leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Dri I will always be here for you, please don't ever forget it" he leaned down and softly kissed me.

**A/N: gabergirl thank you for reviewing! Don't worry about not realising about my summer break, sometimes I forget most people on here are American. Unfortunately there won't be another scene between Nikolaus and Dimitri for a while as he isn't meant to be at the academy but maybe when the school year finishes up and Dri goes back to Court.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Adrianna POV

I had taken what Jeremy said into consideration and tried to get back on track with my concerns to do with the Moroi. When Jeremy and I first started dating I honestly thought that I was over my issues but finding out more happened with Michael then I originally believed just brought them back.

Michael had stayed away since the confrontation but I hadn't heard from dad as to if he told anyone what Emily had overheard and forced me to tell him. I had hoped that maybe dad could go to the headmistress and get Michael fired but he was still teaching at the academy.

The person who had shocked me was James Lazar, the new kid, over time we slowly got more information as to why he was here. Somehow my group of friends found out he was a spirit user but it wasn't something that was making its way through the rumour mill, it was almost like it was being kept a secret. He was in my maths class and somewhere along the way he decided he wanted to sit next to me. It wasn't like science where we had partners or even Moroi Culture where we had to work in groups, we could either work in groups or work alone.

"Have you finished the work yet?" I turned and looked at him, we were told to work on the equations alone and then switch with the person next them and that was him.

"Almost, I've just got to finished the last question" he didn't say anything but let me finish my work.

We never really spoke during class, there were moments when I caught him staring at me but I didn't say anything anymore. The first time I did he just shrugged and went back to work, it confused the hell out of me.

James didn't say anything else for the rest of class, he switched worked with me and went over it before handing it back and taking his own. As soon as the bell rang he was up and out of the classroom that was considered quick for a Moroi.

That night was weird, one minute I was having a dream where I was sitting on one of the beaches from back in Melbourne and the next minute I was standing in what I remembered to be my grandparents' house. Even looking round the room I was standing in I could see photos of me growing up before they died and even the small number of photos of my mother were still on the wall. When my grandparents had died I wasn't allowed anything, the only thing I was allowed to take was my clothing and the small electronic photo frame that I wouldn't let social services take from me. Everything else was put in storage until I was old enough to claim it.

"What is this place?" I turned around at the sound of the voice and found James standing there. I knew seeing him in classes made me realise he was good looking but taking notice of him now I was able to notice it even more. He must have realised I was checking him out, he smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It doesn't matter, I'm assuming this is a spirit dream and you brought me here?"

"It is, I'm surprised you realised that"

"You know who I am surely that also means you know who my father is"

"I do, I'm just surprised he would visit you in a dream"

"It's only happened once, I was curious about them and asked him too. I remember the feeling of everything being real but you could change what you wanted at will"

"That is true, just like how I can change what you are wearing" he walked over and looked closely at me. I looked down and noticed that I was now wearing a tight fitting bright red dress that showed off the curves I had. I didn't exactly know what I was wearing but I doubt it would have been this.

"Why did you put me in this dress?"

"I saw a Moroi in it once and I thought it would look better on a dhampir and I was right" he grinned at me and now I noticed he was checking me out

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It's about Lord Voda, Lord Michael Voda to be exact"

"Why?"

"What do you know about Spirit users?"

"A lot more than people think I do, I know how it affects my dad so I don't tell my friends what I know. I know it affects them because their power is drawn from themselves and not the environment around them like the other elements. There aren't many documented cases of Spirit users, St Vladimir was one of the earliest ones and then it disappeared until it was discovered in Queen Vasilisa and then my father. I know the skills and abilities vary from person to person for example Queen Vasilisa still cannot dream walk and my father struggles with growing plants"

"Excellent, what about the abilities, what do you know about them?"

"Some of them I don't know how they work, I just know what they are. There's the obvious one, healing, dream walking, aura reading, reading minds, stronger compulsion, creating scenes that aren't there and I've heard rumours about mind control that was separate from compulsion" the scenery changed and I was devastated, I was enjoying standing in my grandparents living room but I was also distracted. Maybe James realised this. We were now standing in the middle of a court yard that was surrounded by hundreds of flowers in full bloom and the sun was out.

"Maybe you won't be so distracted here. Yes those are just some of the spirit abilities, I can heal, read auras and of course I have a greater compulsion ability. I can also read minds or sometimes just emotions, most of the time it's just emotions but being closer to a person allows me to see into their mind, especially if it's for long periods of time"

"That's why you moved and sat next to me in math class?" I didn't know if felt violated or disgusted

"It is but before you beat me up, I won't tell anyone what I know but there was a reason I moved closer to you so I could read your mind. When I heard who you were I was intrigued much like everyone else was when you first got here. Your aura is weird for someone who shows how confident they are with the life they have. It's this bright green, nothing like the colour of your eyes but still bright. A green aura usually refers to people who crave security and safety, normally they had a rough upbringing. Every now and then orange flickers through which is normal for most teenagers, it means they want to be accepted and during class you have yellow flick through indicating knowledge. What shocked me was the black colour that took over you aura whenever Lord Voda entered the room and when he spoke to you it would be both black and red. Red indicates a few different things depending on the shade, the shade it is and it being paired black made it easy for me to assume anger"

"What does black refer too?"

"Great emotion turmoil, it only occurs when something has truly affected someone, normally death. But I couldn't get much about you from the rumour mill, apparently you were in the making to be a blood whore. That is why I moved, I wanted to know why Lord Voda caused such an effect on you"

"I still don't see what this has to do with anything"

"I'm getting there, when I moved closer to you I was able to shift through your memories. Hit me, punch me, kick me, see if I care. I was curious but after seeing what I saw I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I saw the memories you had of him abusing you and it isn't right. There's another thing as well, he's my uncle"

"Wait what?"

"Him and my mother are brother and sister. When I saw the first memory I rang my mum and asked about him. She said that he took off not long after his graduation, he didn't take any guardians with him and she had no idea where he was. She hadn't heard from him in almost 20 years"

"Until he turned up here?"

"Exactly, she said there were rumours floating around during their time at school of him drugging and raping girls. They went to a Moroi only academy so he wasn't able to feed on dhampirs like he did with you"

"But why the dream, why couldn't you talk to me in person"

"I figured here if things became bad I could end the dream. I didn't even know if you would talk to me outside of class, we don't exactly talk. What would you have done if I wanted to talk to you about him?"

"Most likely walked off"

"Exactly at least I grabbed your interested and you stayed long enough to hear me out"

"But what does this have anything to do with him now?"

"I've seen the memories and I can pass them on to other people but so far I can only do it with only other Spirit users. My mum doesn't trust him, I didn't tell her what I knew but she figured out I found someone it happened too and she wants to help"

"We can use this to get rid of him?" I wanted to feel excited about the idea of getting rid of Michael, but hope only lead to devastation in my experience

"Most likely lock him up as well, look I know your family back at Court are trying to work out what to do because at the moment it's you against him but I can show the Queen these memories"

"Why did you get expelled from your old school?"

"I didn't get expelled, I chose to leave. I've known for a year now that I was a Spirit user, it started with the mind reading and reading of emotions and then the auras came. To begin with I just thought I was good at reading people but after a while I couldn't take it. My teacher wasn't a Spirit user, they more supervised me while I did research or practised. After a while I got sick of it and asked if I could move schools mum agreed when I told her I wanted to come here and learn from your dad"

"So if you really want to help me where do we go from here?"

"Depends who do you trust more, Guardian Anastas or your dad?"

"Wouldn't my dad be a better option because he is a Spirit user as well?"

"Do you really think I'm going to show him those memories? I was hoping I could just show the Queen and that's it. The less people who see them the better, I hate that I've seen them"

"Can I think about it? Why does it have to be one of those?"

"Because they're the only people who you trust that we can access here at the academy, if Guardian Hathaway or Belikov turned up then I would say choose one of them if you wanted but we're limited"

"Can I think about it?"

"Certainly, get some sleep Adrianna" the last thing I saw was his smile before the dream disappeared and I woke up feeling completely and utterly confused and violated.

I needed air and I hated that the windows didn't open enough for me to feel satisfied with the air that was coming through, so I decided to sneak out of my room even though I knew it would only be 10 minutes tops before Nikolaus found me and convinced me to go back to my room.

I was right. "8 minutes and 30 seconds" I spoke as he sat down next to me.

"When are you going to get a full night's sleep?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep your majesty" I narrowed my eyes at him

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing I'm willing to talk about right now, I'm trying to sort it all out in my head"

"Dri..."

"Nope forget it, I'm going back to bed" I stood up and left him sitting there shocked, I had always talked to him about stuff that was bothering me but this time I couldn't I had to figure it out on my own, I needed to work out if I trusted him or my dad more. I needed to work out how I felt about James reading my mind and sorting through my memories but the only good thing out of it was that maybe it can help get rid of Michael. James made reference to him being locked up and that was the thing I wanted the most right now.

**A/N: gabergirl thank you for reviewing, yeah the part of the story to do with Michael takes over at the moment for the next few chapters so hopefully any questions anyone has left about Michael will be covered.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Adrianna POV

It had been a week since James had visited me in my dreams and he hadn't returned, he also hadn't said anything to me in class about what we spoke about either. He still sat with me in class and we made small talk like we always had, making everyone else believe nothing had changed but everything had.

He found out my deepest secret and not because I chose to tell him, he read my mind. At first I felt violated about it but now I was grateful, it gave me a positive view about finally being able to do something about Michael but there was a slight problem. James had asked me to chose between Nikolaus and dad as to whom I trusted more, I didn't know why he wanted me to choose but I was having trouble choosing one of them.

I kept going back and forth as to who was at the top of the list, I would come up with something for Nikolaus which put him on top and then something would pop up for dad. It was an endless back and forth cycle that was starting to do my head in.

I was currently sitting in the gym with Nikolaus for my private session, it was the afternoon and classes had finished for the day. In Physiology we had finally started the topic surrounding the heart and the rest of the cardiovascular system, since it was a subject that was taught to both Moroi and dhampirs it covered things concerning both races but I was struggling a little bit and I asked Nikolaus to help me understand what was covered today.

"Why is this so hard?" I groaned as I laid back against the training mats, I was still struggling to grasp the concept behind how oxygen travelled around the body and its movement.

"You just need to focus again; I know you haven't been concentrating on your classes lately"

"More then you know" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him while he raised an eyebrow at him. I hadn't told him about Michael feeding on me yet but since dad knew I didn't know if word had gotten back to him or not.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, I want to be able to understand this stupid concept" I laid back down and my placed my hands over my face

"It's not that hard, deoxygenated blood leaves the heart and travels to the lungs where oxygen is then transferred into the blood. The oxygenated blood travels back to the heart where it is then pumped around the body delivering oxygen to both the muscles and organs"

"See that makes sense in my head, not this garbage in the text book"

"That's because I'm using basic terms, you need to know the terms in the book"

"Can't we just spar instead?" I removed my hands and looked at him trying to plead with hi

"Nope, you wanted to learn this so I'm going to teach you" I don't know why I had the urge to do this but I did and I did it anyway. I picked up the textbook and threw it at him, damn him and his quick reflexes. He was able to grab the book before it hit him.

"I'm sorry" I scrunched up my nose at him

"No you're not, you're frustrated"

"Fine, let's talk about body guard theory then. I've had enough of physiology"

"Dri you don't even have that textbook here. You just brought your physiology one"

"Why do we need a textbook, why can't we practise with the training dummies?"

"Alright then" he stood up and walked into the storage room and began walking out with the training dummies and placing them around the room. I sat there on the floor and watched what he was doing, I had no idea what he was planning but I was intrigued.

"What are you doing?" I stood up and walked to the middle of the room, he was still bringing practise dummies out.

"Setting up a scenario, right so these are the Moroi, pick out the guardians" I looked around and noticed it looked familiar from the textbook.

I walked around and pointed out who I believed were the guardians, I was doing well until he changed it up on me and started putting in Strigoi as well so now I had to distinguish between them and the dhampirs.

We were on scenario number whatever, I lost count and we were arguing about why I believe they could be dhampirs instead of Strigoi when I heard the door open, I didn't turn my head not really caring who it was. Recently more and more seniors had been spending more time in the gyms, they had learnt not to come straight after classes otherwise we all got in each other's way.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you would have finished by now" I turned around and found James standing there, I didn't realise he knew about these sessions or when they ran but then I remembered he had shifted through my memories so of course he knew.

"It's fine, we're finished anyway. I need to have dinner before my shift. Dri look over your text book, you will find that I am right on this one" I gave him a glare as he turned and left. I looked over at James and noticed he looked uncomfortable standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to ask if you finally figured out who you trust more"

"Why couldn't you visit me in a dream like last time?" he shrugged at me and took a seat on one of the benches. "Why can't it be both of them? I don't see how me choosing one will really help"

"Because the less people we have in on this the easier and we need an adult on it because we can't leave campus"

"Fine let's go with Nikolaus, somehow I think the less my dad knows the better. He hasn't exactly been someone to react calm and rational about all of this"

"Very well, we need to tell him everything I told you the other night and get him contact with my mum and those two can work it out from the outside"

"That's fine, I can do it tomorrow. I need to tell Jeremy though, I can't keep all of this from him he will know something is going on especially if you keep crashing my training sessions"

"I can deal with that, I want to be there though so I can explain my side of it all"

"That's fine why don't we go do that now and then in the morning you can crash my session with Nikolaus and we can tell him then, I should probably tell him about the feeding as well. I have no idea if he does know, do you know?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He said in the dream he wouldn't tell anyone my secrets so it made me wonder how many of secrets he was keeping secret for people

"I don't spend enough time with him to get a look into his mind, only a brush of his emotions"

"Oooo what was he feeling on his way out?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Humour me"

"Nope not telling you, it's the same as me telling him you were frustrated and angry with him when I walked in. I spend more time with you because of maths so your emotions come easier to me than most people"

"You suck, come on let's go find Jeremy"

"Of course I do" he smirked at me and it took me a moment to realise what he was getting out and I stopped and stared at him. I didn't realise what my comment would cause and I don't think he would either. He must have picked up on my emotions and his smirk fell.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad joke"

"It's fine, come on" I walked over and pick up my bag and books. I pulled my phone out hoping the usual message from Jeremy would be there telling me where he was and it was, he was in the novice dorm with the rest of our friends.

"So where are we going?"

"Jeremy's with the rest of our friends, do you know the spot in the library I like to hang out or have you not seen enough of my memories?"

"I know it, I'll meet you there"

"I'll drop my stuff and grab Jeremy, be there soon yeah?" he nodded at me before leaving the gym and heading towards the library while I went the other way towards the novice dorm.

When I made it down to the lounge after stopping by my room I found my friends laughing about something in the corner.

"What did I miss?" I sat down next to Jeremy after getting him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I was just telling them about what happened with Ryan and Kevin and Fire class. How was training babe?"

"It was fine just theory, I asked him to explain in different terms then what the teacher did for Physiology. Can you come with me and on the way you can explain what happened in class?"

"Of course babe" Jeremy stood up and reached out for my hand. I grabbed and as we walked off I could our friends making catcalls and making jokes at our expense.

"So since we aren't sneaking up to your room I'm assuming I'm not getting lucky like our friends think I am?"

"No actually we're going to the library, I may have found a lead on how to deal with Michael but I didn't want to keep you out of the loop"

"How did you find a lead?"

"Well it's more like he found me"

"He?"

"Yeah, I'll explain. Come on"

We continued making our way towards the library and along the way he told me about how Ryan had accidently set fire to Kevin when he was just meant to put the fire around him. Ryan had been told numerous times he wasn't cut out for the offensive magic class since he didn't have the concentration levels to be focused enough for what was need.

We made it to the library and I could tell Jeremy was curious but didn't say anything until we made it to the back corner and James was sitting there waiting for us.

"What is he doing here?"

"He is the lead I was talking about"

"How the kid hasn't even been here a year and when the hell did you find time to befriend him well enough to tell him what happened"

"I didn't want to tell him, he found out himself because he's so goddamn nosy but I'm glad he found out Jer. We might have a case to get him put in jail for what he's done"

"How did he find out then?"

I began filling Jeremy in on what happened with the dream and James explained how he knew Michael as well as explaining what happened during Michael's time at school. The whole Jeremy stayed quiet and waited while we explained it all, the only time he asked questions was when James started explaining his Spirit abilities.

"So you've seen the memories she has?" Jeremy looked at James and I could tell he was furious. I grabbed Jeremy's hand to calm him down

"I have, I didn't mean too. I was just curious as to why he caused so much pain. I was curious as to why a dhampir who grew up in the human world had a problem with a royal Moroi who fell off the radar. I haven't told anyone in case you're wondering"

"I'm not happy with the idea you taking a peak at my girlfriends memories"

"I know and I get it, sometimes I hate what I've seen. Sometimes people focus so much on a memory it practically forces itself on me, like right now you keep flipping between the memories of her telling you everything and when you talked her the day after finding out that she was told he also fed on her. Where as she is trying to remember memories from before she was five like she has been all week" Jeremy looked at me and I shrugged at him

"Why before you were five?"

"The dream he spoke to me in started off with my in my grandparents living room, I've been thinking about the time I spent with them recently"

"Look we're losing track, Michael has realised who I am and that I'm his nephew. The less time we can spend together in public the better, I can set up dreams for the three of us to talk and hopefully bring my mother in as well but still"

"I get it, we don't want Michael knowing we're working together James. He might push harder to make people think I'm crazy or something"

"Exactly, tomorrow morning we will fill Guardian Anastas in on everything and then we will work out what to from there"

"Wait why Anastas?"

"Because we need an adult I trust here at the academy, it was between dad and him. I chose Nikolaus because the less horrible details dad knows the better"

"And you think I want to know the horrible details?"

"I knew if I kept this from you would wonder what I was keeping from you. I knew you would get suspicious if I was all of a sudden friendly with James"

Jeremy didn't say anything, he just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. James knowing there was nothing else to talk about he said goodbye and left us alone in the corner. Jeremy knew I was still bothered by everything but was taking things slow until I was comfortable with everything.

Nikolaus was annoyed that we hijacked my morning training session but he took the information a bit better then what Jeremy did or maybe he had the typical guardian mask on that hid the emotions that I normally saw written across his face. The only bit of emotion I saw was panic, which was weird considering when I saw it was when Jeremy was explaining how he could read emotions and memories if he had enough access to the memory or the memory was strong for him to access.

**A/N: GwennyDee – I'm hoping you doing the biggest gasp after reading Nikolaus' dream means that you liked it. Yes I do feel bad for Nikolaus that it was just a dream. I did it for a reason, most dhampirs have one dhampir parent where as Dri doesn't. Abe always came across as someone who could find anything, hence why I sent him there. I made Rose and Dimitri do that so they could be there for her when she needed them or had questions about various dhampir related things.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

James POV

Confrontations weren't my thing, I preferred to stay away from most conflicts and the other Moroi thought it was weird considering I was royal but being a Spirit user affected me. Not many people knew how bad it was, I was grateful to finally have a teacher who was a Spirit user and knew how badly it could affect us, I tried everything I could to numb my abilities. Reading people's emotions was what came out first, to begin with I thought it was just because I could read people well and then I was able to shift threw people's memories, it was how I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me. I was at a loss as to what was wrong with me because all the other Spirit abilities they tested me with I couldn't do at the time so they just assumed I hadn't specialized and I kept my abilities to myself.

There was a party one night and I was on suspension and under heavy supervision and not able to sneak out of my dorm but my friends had gone without me. I woke up to a phone call saying that Millie had been injured, she was my best friend ever since we were kids and I couldn't bear the thought to lose her she made everything so much better, sometimes she worked just as well as alcohol and drugs at numbing the affects.

I took off running for the school hospital not even caring about the dorm advisor and how much trouble I was in. I found her lying unconscious I couldn't handle it, I wished and prayed that everything would get better. The doctors didn't know if she would wake up and no one was able to get out of anyone at the party what actually happened. I can't even remember doing it but I passed out and when I woke up Millie was leaning over me and I could tell she was concerned.

That was when I found that I was a Spirit user, I had healed Millie. I was lucky she wasn't close to death to create a bond between us. Millie was the reason I left my old school, she did the research on Lord Ivashkov and found out where he was teaching and told me I should leave. It took a lot of convincing on her part but I finally decided too. My mother was easier to convince about leaving, she was more than happy to send me to another school if it meant I could learn something about this strange ability I seemed to have.

Adrian was a little sceptical about my emotion and mind reading abilities but it didn't take long to convince him otherwise. We sat there in the classroom while I shifted through his memories looking for something no one would know about him and eventually I found them, I found the memories of when Adrian had met Adrianna's mother.

When I noticed Adrianna it was the eyes that shocked me, I had never seen the bright green emerald eyes on a dhampir before and I knew a few dhampirs that had Ivashkov Moroi parents. I was curious as to who she was and where she grew up, I knew she didn't grow up in this world. It was all I gathered from the rumour mill.

I began focusing on her aura and I was shocked by the colours, the green wasn't normal for someone who seemed so confident. Normally I saw it on shy timid people who were afraid to try and fit in, it wasn't until I was watching her sitting with her friends during lunch one day when I noticed Lord Voda walk in. He walked over to her table and her aura instantly changed to black and red, I had already worked out he was my uncle and rang my mum for confirmation. Turns out he had reached out to her when he returned from wherever he ran off too after his graduation.

After that I moved to sit next to her in maths class, it was the only class we shared. I knew I shouldn't have done this but I was curious as to why she had that type of reaction around Lord Voda. The only time I saw that reaction was when one of the students at my old school had suddenly died, whenever she was mentioned the people who were close to her were affected and their auras turned black for a few moments while they grieved and missed her.

I was completely and utterly shocked when I found the memories she had of him, he had raped, beaten and fed off her but I don't even know if she knew he had fed off her. I began sorting through other memories trying to work it all out but she was only with him for a short time before she was shipped off to the next home.

I wasn't planning on saying anything to her, I didn't know how to approach about what I knew. I suspected her to be angry about what I did but when I told her everything in the dream I had seemed to catch her interest as to why I was here. First I had to explain my abilities and then explained what I had seen.

Everything worked out for the best, she had chosen Guardian Anastas to trust this all with and I agreed to let her tell her boyfriend as well. Jeremy hadn't taken the information well, I thought at one point he was either going to punch me or set me on fire. I knew how angry he was but having Adrianna there helped calm him down, he really cared about her.

Telling Guardian Anastas the information was weird to say the least. I walked into the gym to find him alone, I had hoped Adrianna would be there before me and he wouldn't question as to why I was there to begin with and considering I interrupted the end of their session the night before he wouldn't be happy.

"What are you doing in here Mr Lazar?"

"Looking for Adrianna"

"Well we have a session starting soon, you need to leave. You can look for Adrianna during lunch"

"Sorry I'm late" Adrianna spoke while running into the gym. "Oh James you're already here, good."

"Dri what's going on?"

"I'm kind of hijacking the session, I need to talk to you about something" I opened up to Spirit and focused on the emotions around me. Nerves and concern were radiating from Adrianna while worry and love were radiating from Guardian Anastas which confused me but I didn't push any further.

"What does this have to do with Mr Lazar though?"

This time I stayed quiet while Adrianna explained the story, even though he had the typical Guardian mask on I could feel the emotions run off him. I was definitely intrigued at the point where Adrianna said that I could read emotions and memories, his eyes flicked in my direction and all that was coming from him was worry.

I was curious and began shifting through his memories, I wanted to know why he was so worried about me. Finding those memories and realising the feelings he had towards Adrianna was a shock, he was in love with her. He had even spoken to a couple of people about them but he hadn't acted on them, there were times where he almost lost control and almost played into temptation but he didn't. I flicked over to his aura it was nothing unusual to be seen on guardians, it had a dark blue edge. Most guardians did because they focused their life on protecting the Moroi but their inside colour varied on their own personality, Guardian Anastas was light blue indicating softness, understanding and caring. He cared more then he needed too.

But it was when he was looking at Adrianna there was flashes of light purples, pinks and light reds all indicating love. Normally people would convince themselves they were in love with someone and looking at their memories you could agree but if it didn't show in their aura then it wasn't real love, just lust. And Guardian Anastas was in love with Adrianna and she was completely oblivious to it.

I noticed they were both staring at me, I must have missed the conversation.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"What were you so focused on that you didn't hear me?" Guardian Anastas was looking at me

"Yeah I'm absolutely fascinated with Adrianna's memories, I'm curious as to how she grew up. You know boys, love, friends and of course all the trouble she caused" Adrianna rolled her eyes at me, she knew I regularly shifted through her memories, she didn't care anymore because sometimes I would come across something that would help us and I could bring up memories of her life before her grandparents died.

"Right, anyway I asked what you had planned"

"That, well for the time being I can't do much from here. I don't have access to Queen Vasilisa, if she came out here then maybe I could ask Lord Ivashkov to set something up but until then we have to keep working on the case. I know there are people investigating it on the outside of these wards"

"Why bring me into this?"

"Because you can leave the grounds where as we can't"

"I can't leave whenever I want, Dri is the reason for that. We have training sessions"

"You're lying and I know that the Guardians are placed here for a reason, they aren't in the field for a reason. I know they can go between here and Court when they want too, someone else can take her sessions just as they did during the senior field experience" he stared at me, he didn't think I knew that and in fact most students don't know it. I overheard a conversation when I first arrived here. I could tell Adrianna was shocked by this bit of information.

"Is this true?" she was looking at me but the question was directed at Anastas

"It is, why do you think the guardians rotate in and out so quickly? If a Guardian loses their Moroi charge they get sent to an academy while they recover, most Guardians blame themselves for their Moroi getting killed. Whether they were working or not"

"Is that why you got sent here?"

"Yes" Nope, he was lying. I had already found the memory of why he was sent here. I couldn't wait until he explained this one to Adrianna, actually no I don't care about that. I wanted him to confess his love for her that would be interesting.

"Seriously what are you smirking about over there?" this time Adrianna was talking to me

"Nothing I just love being in the background. Guardian Anastas maybe you should contact Guardian Belikov or Hathaway and see what they have discovered"

"I've noticed you blending in the background and not hanging around the rest of the royals why is that?"

"My abilities, I get overwhelmed by the amount of feelings people throw at me so I stick to the background. Staying away from people helps them all blend together, even being in here with you two is giving me a headache. Both of your emotions are running high and because I spend so much time focusing on Adrianna I can tell which are hers strangely enough by default I know which are yours Anastas but still the headache gets worse so I tune conversations out"

"You may as well call me Nikolaus if we are going to keep having these conversations"

"And you can call me James but we won't be having these conversations in public. I will actually be setting up dream meetings between the three of us and my mother" the bell rang indicating it was time for class. I had my Spirit class with Lord Ivashkov first up and I knew Adrianna had one of her novice classes.

"I will see you both this afternoon" Adrianna gave us both a smile before leaving the gym and leaving both of us alone. As soon as she was gone and the door was completely shut Nikolaus turned and faced me completely worried about what was going to take place next.

"What do you know?"

"Everything"

"What do you mean everything?"

"What happened with your brother, the reason you got sent here, how you really felt about what happened to Adrianna, how you fell in love with her, how you are still in love with her and you struggle every day to stay in control and not fall to temptation, how you reacted to seeing her get beaten up by Jason, how you asked Guardian Belikov for advice, what happened when you visited your mother over Christmas break and how much it hurts you too see how much pain Adrianna is in"

"An hour was enough for you to gather that much information?"

"To begin with you weren't giving anything up, except for how you reacted to finding out about what happened to her but once you heard what I could do you started focusing on those memories about loving her and how it made everything affect you much worse. When you don't focus on certain memories it's harder for me to focus on them as well, I have to sort through everything"

"That's what you had to do with Dri?" now he was curious about what I could actually do but I know he was still worried I would tell her what I knew

"It is, it took a while. You wouldn't believe how many peoples' secrets I have in my head, affairs, students cheating on tests, breaking school rules, people planning suicides, people planning to escape the academy"

"You should tell a teacher when they are as serious as suicide"

"I do actually, I tell Adrian and he passes it on. Look I won't tell anyone how you feel about Adrianna but you should know she is confused by your hot and cold game and she is worried it is going to affect her relationship with Jeremy"

"Why is she worried?"

"No idea, I can't find the source of the concern. For all I know I could have already seen the reasons for her concern and not realised it but when I look at memories I don't get the whole picture. I only get what is happening at the time as well as their feelings but not thoughts, for all I know there are more memories I haven't come across yet and they connect the dots. As I said I'm curious about her upbringing so I sort through her memories but mainly for her sake, I spend a lot of time focusing on her memories before she was five. I can bring them forward so she can remember them better"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I may not have spent much time with Jeremy but I've spent enough with him to know what he's like and I'm worried one day he is going to break her heart. Strangely enough I want you to be there, there's something there between the two of you. I can't quite work it out and I'm curious as hell but for now nothing is coming to me. Her emotions and memories don't match her aura and it's weird normally they do unless they are in denial or in most cases they confuse love with lust"

"Please tell me I'm confusing love with lust" he looked so hopeful and if I was a better person I would have told him what he wanted to hear but I've been the asshole guy that handed out the truth whether they wanted to hear it or not.

"Can't sorry, I should get to class. Have fun with everything" I smirked at him before leaving the gym. I told him the truth and there was something there between the two of them but not enough information for me to figure out.

**A/N: GwennyDee thank you for always reviewing, I love receiving emails saying someone has reviewed. **

**Chapter 29**** – He is really horrible but it makes for a story, as for Jeremy he just honestly believed he was helping her. He really cares about Dri and just wants to help**

**Chapter 30**** – It's why I made James a Lazar, it made people think about it and since it had been a few chapters since I first introduced him it kept him in the backs of peoples' minds. I've put a twist on the Spirit abilities that had been shown in the books and as for showing Adrian and Nikolaus, well he doesn't plan on showing Adrian and at this point in time he is unable to show Nikolaus. My intent is to eventually lock Michael up, it's the process of getting there that is a little bit trickey.**

**Chapter 31**** – As you would have read this chapter covers exactly what James does know, so yes he does know that Nikolaus is in love with Dri. Nikolaus is only panicked because he is worried that James will tell Dri and that is the last thing that he wants as it will change everything.**

**Gabergirl thank you for reviewing it means a lot and I just mentioned above if you didn't read it, yes James could tell that he is in love with Dri. **

**Ittzallaboutjazz – thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

James POV

"Why can't we bring Adrian in on this?"

"Because the less people that knows the better"

"Jaime have you seen anything in Michaels head?" I don't know why I agreed to do these dream meetings, Adrianna and Nikolaus were constantly arguing about something or if on the rare occasion Adrianna convinced me to bring Jeremy in Nikolaus and Jeremy would fight where as my mother was more concerned with how I was for most of the dream before actually getting to the problem at hand.

I had gotten to the point where I ignore the conversation, I started making us appear in some make shift lounge room with enough couches for all of us. These happened weekly and every time I got frustrated, I couldn't read minds when they were all asleep but I could read emotions and see auras and it was still enough to give me a headache. I just wanted to cancel this dream, have a drink or two of something alcoholic and get some sleep. Actually I would try to sleep, I don't know why but for some reason Spirit users have trouble sleeping. Lord Ivashkov told me he does as well, he also said Queen Vasilisa didn't but the only connection we could think of was the dream walking ability she didn't have.

Lord Ivashkov believed because we spent too much time in fake dreams that we were confusing reality with a dream state. I was completely honest with him and told him that he was already crazy and he didn't have to worry about going crazy anymore.

"Jaime are you listening to me?" I looked over at my mother, she hated knowing her brother did this to Adrianna and she was going to try everything in her power to get him locked away for his crimes.

"Awe she calls you Jaime" I glared at Adrianna, no one called me Jaime except my mother.

"Shut it Ivashkov"

"Look we are getting nowhere with this, but your mother is right James. Have you seen anything inside Michaels head?"

"No the idiot avoids me like the plague, at first he came up to but he must have realised what I can do and now he stays away. I have no idea why, the only time Adrianna and I talk is during maths class"

"Maybe you should talk to him Jaime, act like you actually want to get to know him. You can be charming and friendly when you put your mind to it. Try talking to him long enough to get a good look in his head"

"You know what I've had enough, my head is killing me. Goodnight everyone" I didn't even let them speak before I let the dream disappear and I came too in my room. They were lucky, they got to sleep while I had to be awake for these meetings. The only reason I had no problem doing it was because I had problems sleeping in general anyway.

I don't remember how much I had to drink or even what the time was when my alarm woke me up the next morning. My head was killing me and it wasn't the usual headache I had from too many emotions and memories coming my way, it was because I was hung over and I knew it was my fault. I groggily stood up and made my way towards the showers and stood under the boiling hot water in hopes of waking me up in time for my class with Adrian.

When I entered the classroom we used for our classes I made a beeline for the couch in the corner and he took one look at me.

"You're hung over"

"Got it in one Ivashkov" I raised my hand at him before placing it over my eyes to dim the lights that were making my headache worse. Ivashkov must have felt sorry for me, he stood up and walked over to dim the lights so I didn't have to block my eyes

"I am curious where you get your alcohol from"

"How did you get a hold of alcohol during your time at school?"

"Good point, I forgot how much you've seen. What did you do last night that made you want to drink so much?"

"Doesn't matter" he asked this question every week, in fact I turned up hung over every Friday since Thursday nights was the dream meeting scheduled time since Nikolaus didn't have any night shift patrols.

"You turn up every Friday hung over, there must be something you are doing to make you want to numb yourself"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the people living around my dorm are the reason I want to numb out their stupid feelings! Seriously I'm surprised I don't turn up every morning hung over. I'm stuck dealing with the emotions of horny teenagers who will take any chance they can get to rip each other's clothes off, teenagers freaking about upcoming exams or even the senior dhampirs I pass that are already freaking out about their final evaluation oh and let's not forget your daughter who is struggling with the fact that her rapist is now a teacher here" ohh crap what did I just say, I so did not mean to say that. I was just so busy ranting about how annoying it was having all these different emotions come out throughout the day. It was the only Spirit ability I couldn't completely shut off.

"What did you just say?" I sat up and looked at him

"What horny teenagers? I didn't think you were like that"

"Don't make sick jokes like that" I had also seen enough of his memories to see the relationship between Hathaway and Belikov from his prospective as well as how he came out of it. I knew from seeing into Nikolaus' memories that Belikov and Hathaway had fallen for each other when she was his student.

"Sorry"

"You mentioned Dri and a rapist being a teacher"

"No I didn't"

"Please don't tell me you have been shifting through her memories?"

"Fine I won't"

"James!"

"I haven't told anyone what I know, surely you know that"

"Now I need a drink"

"Except you can't because you're teaching"

"Don't be smart with me. Does Dri know you know?"

"She does, we're trying to work out a plan to get him out of here"

"When, I don't think I've actually seen you having a real conversation"

"Dreams, we use the dreams to make sure Michael doesn't see us. He's my uncle, so the less he sees us together the better"

"That's why you're hung over. You were with her last night, surely you know how much spirit it takes"

"Don't lecture me on that sort of stuff, are we going to continue the spirit charms?" Ivashkov didn't say anything as he pulled out the box of silver and placed it in front of me.

It was a few days later and I was sitting at my usual table by self. Making friends was hard, the closer I got to people the easier their feelings came to me. I use Adrianna as an example, it's a weird friendship we have but yet I'm sitting on the other side of the room to what she is and yet her emotions are coming at me as clear as if I was sitting right next to her.

I felt panic come through the bond and I looked up from my lunch to see Lord Voda standing in front of her at the table. I wanted to walk over there and make sure she was alright but I couldn't let him know I was friends with Adrianna. He couldn't think for a second that we were plotting behind his back, so I had to do the hard thing and sit back and watch.

While I was watching I noticed someone else watch from the shadows, Nikolaus was keeping on Adrianna. I forgot how much he had watched from the shadows, I never really took notice of the Guardians that kept watch. I had grown up with Guardians watching over my family and they were just always there so I never really took any notice of what they did.

"Mr Lazar there you are" I turned my head from Nikolaus and looked at the Guardian that was now standing by my table.

"Yes here am, in the cafeteria. What a huge shock"

"You're requested in Headmistress Antakov's office" I let out a sigh and tried to think back on what I had done recently. To be honest I hadn't done anything wrong here, I stayed out of the party scene and kept to myself. No one really knew what was going on between Adrianna and I and it was better that way.

"Very well, lead the way" I stood up leaving my half eaten lunch on the table and followed the Guardian out of the cafeteria.

When I walked past Adrianna's table she looked at me and her emotions confused me. She wasn't panicked anymore she was calm, I really wondered what was going on.

It wasn't until I arrived at the Headmistress' office that I was really confused, both Ivashkov and the Queen were sitting in the office. It was weird normally when the Queen visited the academy they went all out for her, unless this wasn't a normal visit.

"What's going on?" I went over and took a seat while the Guardian turned and left.

No one said anything and the door opened again, I seriously wondered who else could be joining us. This meeting was already weird considering there was me, the headmistress, Ivashkov and the Queen.

"Jaime please don't tell me you have gotten into trouble again"

"Mum?" I turned around and found my mum standing there

"Excellent now that everyone is here we can begin. Lady Lazar we asked you to join us here today because we have some received information regarding one of our staff members"

"This is about my brother isn't it?" my mother spoke as she looked over at me. She told all of us here at the academy not to tell anyone what we were planning until we had enough facts to do anything.

"It is, we received word that one of our students is uncomfortable having him here at the academy. We have suspended him for the time being and requested he kept to his room, yes we know he entered the cafeteria during lunch but I will deal with that at another time"

"May I ask who the student is?" I don't know why my mother was playing dumb, it was obvious everyone in this room knew exactly who the student was.

"Their parents have been spoken to and I will speak to them after this meeting. The reason we asked Mr Lazar here is because of his unusual situation regarding his Spirit ability. I just finished talking to both Lord Ivashkov and Queen Vasilisa here about the various Spirit abilities and your son seems to have an interesting one. He can shift through other people's memories at will as well as read emotions"

"Jaime I've spoken to you about reading people's minds. It's an evasion of their privacy, what if you see stuff that you shouldn't?"

"Mum it's harder than you think to shut it out then you think. Sometimes they are concentrating so hard on the memory or thought it just comes at me like someone throwing a bucket of cold water"

"We understand it is wrong but there have been situations where Mr Lazar's ability has saved people's lives. Not long after he started here he told Lord Ivashkov that one of our students was thinking about attempting suicide and we were able to get them the help they needed but didn't want"

"I don't mean to interrupt but why did Adrian ask for me to secretively come to the academy, I had to arrive during the middle of the night and then hide out in his suite until we could get me here without anyone noticing" everyone looked over at the Queen, maybe she didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Because we may have a way to get Lord Voda out of here, knew information has come out since you first heard about the situation" Adrian turned and faced her

"Fill me in there" Ivashkov filled her in on everything he knew, the feelings coming off the Queen were disbelief. Mostly the disbelief was directed at me, she didn't believe my spirit abilities to read emotions or memories.

"I'm sorry but there has been no documented cases or people being able to read minds or emotions, why should I believe that he can. How do we know that he isn't working with Lord Voda to try and confuse Dri?" and there goes everyone's act of playing dumb. I think the Headmistress just realised we all knew who we were talking about then

"I can show you, I'm still learning how to control this but I can pass memories on to other spirit users. Normally I practice with Lord Ivashkov and pass on memories I have from Adrianna, I can pass on the memories I have of everything that happened and if you still don't believe I can read minds think of a memory not many people know about but also something you don't care if people find out"

"Very well" she was quiet for a few moments and I knew the memory popped up before she spoke. "Got it"

"During your education not only were you bonded to Guardian Hathaway you also had a raven bonded to you"

"Show me these memories of Dri then, everything you have to do with Lord Voda to be exact"

"I have to warn you they can be pretty bad. We are seeing them through Adrianna's eyes and what she is feeling, if you come out feeling anything to begin with they will most likely reflect what Adrianna felt after the situation. You have to push those aside and let your own come through" Queen Vasilisa nodded at me and I walked over and grabbed her hands.

We stood there in silence while I showed her everything memory I had of Adrianna's that was connected to Michael. When he first took her in in Melbourne, when he first hit her, when he first raped her, when he first fed off her, when he kicked her out, when he turned up at the academy and when he told her that he had indeed fed off her during their time together.

I pulled away from Vasilisa and went back to my seat, I could feel the emotions radiating off her and I was waiting until her own emotions took over.

"What did you show her?" I looked over at Ivashkov, he was concerned about the Queen. Normally in the face of the public she had a mask on that hid of worst emotions but right now she looked troubled.

"Everything, I never showed you bad emotions so you don't understand what she is going through. It will confuse her for a few moments"

"I want him gone and out of here now. If you can leave him locked up in his room I will organise some Guardians to come and collect him to bring him back to Court. Mr Lazar you should have come forward earlier"

"Do you really think Lord Ivashkov could handle seeing those memories because I didn't think so? We were holding out until summer break or if you came out here before then"

No one said anything after my comment, some people were curious over what I had shown the Queen while the Queen herself was disgusted at what she had seen.

**A/N: GwennyDee thank you for reviewing as always. Thanks and I like James as well, I tried to make him into an honest reliable guy. I figured if I didn't mention some of the more serious stuff it didn't find out then someone would have questioned it eventually. But yes, you will find out why Nikolaus was sent to the academy.**

**Gabergirl thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Yes I admit it was a little bit obvious about James finding out that Nikolaus was in love with Dri but it's everything else that James found out. As for the future and any possible feelings Dri may have towards Nikolaus, please keep reading to find out.**

**Jpitt thank you for reviewing, I do plan on James being a true friend to Dri. As for how it gets to the Queen, well that was this chapter. I don't plan on Adrian ever seeing the memories mainly because I don't think he would be able to cope with it, as for Michael deserving a fathers rage. Well we all know Adrian isn't exactly a physical guy but just wait and see what happens.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Adrianna POV

Lunch was weird, beyond weird. I had a good morning, in fact it had been a good couple of weeks. I barely saw any sign Michael around the academy. I hadn't seen him since he told me that he had fed me off me when I was living with him and having Emily over hear the conversation made me feel a bit optimistic about everything we were planning.

I was sitting there at my usual table surrounded by my usual group of friends. I had noticed James sitting off by himself and I felt bad for him. We had become friends, it may have been a weird friendship but it was still one none the less and I wanted him to be able to join my friends but the less time we spent together in public the easier for our plan.

Emily, Stefan, Carter and I were talking about what happened to Lindsay causing Belle and Jeremy to start laughing. I had just finished explaining that she had tripped over her own feet, taken down three training dummies and her pants on her way down. I did my usual sweep of the room when I noticed Michael had entered, I _almost_ forgot how much seeing him affected my mood. I no longer felt like laughing at the story and I watched where he walked. When he stopped in front of my table I felt panicked.

"What have you done?"

"You might have to be a bit more specific Lord Voda. I got caught for being drunk on the weekend, oh I also regularly get caught for sneaking out of my dorm, just today I got kicked out of my body guard theory class because I talked back to Guardian Petrova all because I didn't understand what she was talking about"

"I've been suspended from teaching and requested to stay in my room" I was curious, I just hoped someone found something and did something without telling me, if he was suspended then hopefully I didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Oh my, then what are you doing out here? This doesn't look like your room, actually I take that back. I have no idea what your room looks like and I never want too" I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping more than anything he would just leave

"You did something and I'm going to find out what it was" he gave me one last glare before turning around and leaving the cafeteria before the Guardians could escort him out.

And speaking of people getting escorted out, I looked at James just in time to see him get escorted out of the cafeteria. I didn't think he would be in trouble, he avoids the parties like they are the plague.

"What was he going on about Dri?"

"No idea Emily but I have a feeling it will be good and my day just got a lot better"

"Come on Dri, I have to go back to my dorm to grab my books for Physiology. Stef we will see you in class" I didn't even get the chance to speak when she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Why did you pull me out of there Em?"

"Look I know you and Jeremy are up to something and I know it has to do with Michael, I know Stefan doesn't care either way. He wants you to be able to cope with this so he won't talk about it with you"

"I had nothing to do with Michael getting suspended. Why won't Stefan talk to me about this?"

"He's worried you're going to lose it, you haven't exactly been willingly to talk about this subject. I know every now and then we can talk about it but you won't with him and he's worried"

"Maybe I should talk to him. Come on go grab your book and I will wait down here"

"I don't actually need to grab my book, I needed to talk to you" I shook my head at her but looped my arm through hers and we began walking towards our Physiology class.

"How are things between you and Jeremy?"

"Weird, he's been acting overly affectionate lately"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just weird, it's like all of a sudden he's pushing for us to have sex"

"Dri you've done numerous things with guys at parties, I understand you were raped but why have you been comfortable with other guys to do that but you can't have sex with Jeremy?"

"I was always in control Em, if I have sex with Jeremy I won't be in control"

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

"Nooooo" she raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I was going to get a lecture.

"Seriously Dri you have to talk Jeremy about this, we both know he has had sex before and we both know what he has given up to be with you. He really cares about you and you need to trust him, how can you trust him without talking to him about your biggest worry in your relationship with him"

"You don't think I've thought about this Em, I know I have to talk to him about this and we have spoken about sex before. He said he wouldn't push for until I was ready and I told him I would tell him when I was ready"

"That sounds like the basic are you ready for sex conversation people have. Have you told him why you won't have sex?"

"No but surely he has assumed it?"

"Adrianna!"

"Emily!" I mocked her with a grin on my face

"Why are you two yelling each other's names?" I heard his voice before we rounded the corner. Nikolaus was standing outside my Physiology classroom.

"Private conversation Nikolaus, why are you here?"

"You're requested in the Headmistresses' office, what did you do this time?" I shared a look with Emily before grinning at him

"It could be a number of things actually" he shook his head at me

"Come on now" I hugged Emily before following him down the hallway.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"I have no idea Dri, I was told you to collect you and then head to her office"

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Michael being suspended from teaching and then James got escorted out of the cafeteria"

"I was wondering what he said to you and I saw James get escorted out, I must say it was an interesting lunch period"

"No shit, it was an interesting morning as well. Did you hear what happened to Lindsay in combat class?" I turned my head and grinned at him

"I didn't have to hear about it, I saw it. Did you not notice me in your combat class?"

"Guess not, between getting my ass kicked and watching Lindsay make a fool of herself you were the furthest thing from my mind" I swear I saw a flicker of hurt flash through his eyes for a moment before he turned away and stared down the corridor.

"You have improved, you can last a lot longer than you would have previously. I'm sure you will catch up in no time"

"Obviously not quick enough"

"Then work harder" his voice was cold and he wasn't looking at me anymore, what had I said to make him so angry.

"I am but at least you're not beating the living shit out of me anymore" I shot him a glare before storming off down the corridor.

"Dri, I'm sorry" I could hear him further behind me but I didn't want to turn around. I was sick and tired of him always doing shit like this. One minute he would be warm and friendly with me and then the next he would be cold, calculating and harsh.

I continued towards the headmistress's office, I had been sent here only a couple of times. Normally when I was trouble I was sent straight to Alberta's office. When I entered her office I was shocked at the scene in front of me, both dad and Lissa were sitting in the corner in a middle of a hushed conversation and James was sitting next to his mother while she was fussing over him and the headmistress was talking to Alberta. I was now completely and utterly confused as to why I had be requested to come here.

"There you are Miss Ivashkov, where is Guardian Anastas?" Alberta gave me a small smile. Dad and Lissa looked up at the sound of my name and both gave me forced smiles that worried me.

"I dunno, I stormed off" I shrugged as I made my way over to where dad and Lissa were sitting gave them both hugs. I tried not to look over at James and his mother, technically I wasn't meant to know them.

"How are you doing sweet heart?" Lissa spoke when she pulled away

"Fine I guess. I am curious as to why I am here and also why you are here, don't tell me the perfect twins of yours are in trouble"

"Christian would love knowing that his personality rubbed on the boys but no, I'm here about you" I frowned at her but didn't get the chance to speak as Nikolaus had finally caught up. I didn't realise I was that far ahead of him.

He entered the room and walked past James not even acknowledging him, James looked at Nikolaus and then at me and raised an eyebrow. Either he just saw what happened between us in the hallway or he was asking something else completely. I ignored the raised eyebrow and looked over at Nikolaus but he didn't acknowledge me either and he has his guardian mask in place, that hurt, more than I thought it would.

"Glad you could join us Guardian Anastas. Now before we begin Miss Ivashkov how close are you with Guardian Anastas?" I stared at Alberta, if it wasn't for the fact that I was friends with James I would seriously think she was accusing us of an inappropriate relationship. "Let me rephrase that, do you trust Guardian Anastas? Have you gone to him in the past when there have problems, issues or concerns that have arise during your education here?" I nodded, I couldn't exactly speak. A minute ago I was seriously think she was suggesting an inappropriate relationship between the two of us.

"Excellent then we can start, Miss Ivashkov could you please tell us about your connection with Lord Voda" this time I stared at Headmistress Antakov. No one had asked me that aside from my friends, yes he would address me in front of people but no one ever over heard our conversation.

"He's a teacher here, he's spoken to me a couple of times. He's just like everyone else, he was curious as to why the dhampir girl who grew up in the human world decided to start at St Vladimir's for her freshman year, even the Lazar kid asked me the same thing" I said with a much confidence I could manage

"Dri..." I looked over at my dad, I didn't like the look on his face. "We all know the truth, please tell us the truth from your prospective" I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"He took me in when I got suspended from school and the family before him kicked me out. At the beginning he was fine but then the drinking started and so did the beatings. Not long after the sexual abuse started as well..."

I couldn't look at anyone while I explained everything, normally I just gave the run down but I figured explaining everything in front of Alberta, Headmistress Antakov and Lissa would help us get somewhere with my case. I continued to stare at my hands as I explained how Jason fitted into the situation and what happened once I learnt basic self defence. I explained how I hadn't heard from any of them until I started here and I got a message from Jason. I explained how/when/why I cut Jason out of my life, what happened during the shopping trip and lastly I told them everything that had happened once he turned up here.

I didn't realise I had started crying until I saw the tears drop off my face and land on my hand, I couldn't work out why I hadn't felt them run down my cheeks but I didn't care. When I finished everyone stayed silent, James had stood up and moved over to me and pulled me close to him to comfort me and I was grateful since no one else moved.

"I didn't think those two knew each other" I heard Alberta's voice but I didn't look up at her, at least I knew no one had caught on two us meeting in private and having hush conversations during math class.

"They do, in fact they've been meeting in private ever since Mr Lazar found out what happened. They were trying to work out what to do since Lord Voda kept telling Miss Ivashkov that no one would believe her word over his" this time I looked up, Nikolaus spoke and I had hoped his friendly demeanour would return but it didn't. The Guardian mask was still on and his voice was still cold.

"Don't stress about him, he's trying to keep the emotions out of his voice after hearing what you told us. All of them are, it's worse then you let on" James whispered in my ear and I was grateful, I leaned into him taking the comfort he was giving me.

The door opened and I was worried about who walked in this time. I had no idea who else would be joining us and the last person I wanted was Michael to join us. I turned my head and found Rose had entered the room, why hadn't I assumed she would be here since Lissa was. I pulled away from James' arms and threw myself at Rose. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms defensively around me and stroked my head trying to soothing me.

"What is he doing in here?" I didn't know who spoke but I think it was a combination of both dad and Nikolaus I guess. I tried to pull away from Rose to see who entered the room but she held a tight grip on my arms almost hurting me. I saw Michael entered the room escorted by two Guardians and by the looks of them they were a part of the royal Guard by the red pins on their collars.

Rose didn't have to hold me back, the sight of him made me stop in my tracks. I had just told everyone what happened and now he was here, why were they giving him the chance to defend himself? He could throw everyone out the window and say I was lying. I looked around the room and noticed that Nikolaus, Rose and Alberta all had their Guardian mask on, dad might not be a Guardian but he still had a mask that hid his emotions and so did Lissa after growing up as a royal she had learnt how to hide her emotions like they all do and even being Queen helped improve the mask.

"Lord Voda we have just heard an interesting story from Miss Ivashkov here and we were wondering if we could hear your side of the story" Lissa and Nikolaus both stood up at the same time except Nikolaus made his way over to where I was still standing with Rose and stood beside me in case I tried to take off and Lissa stayed where she was addressing Michael.

The next thing that came out of his mouth was what finally set me off and it took both Rose and Nikolaus to hold me down.

**A/N: thank you to everyone who is reading this story as well as setting alerts for it. Just to inform everyone that I will not be posting every day since I no longer have the time, I go back to school in a week or two and I need to make sure I have everything organised and also make sure I am a few chapters ahead because I don't want you all to wait on me because I'm stuck writing a chapter. I will try to post at least once maybe twice a week and if you're really lucky you will get three updates.**

**Moulinness thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry to worry but as I mentioned above, I'm no longer posting every day. I understand how you don't like all the different POVs but as you said it is needed for the storyline and they aren't that common, some chapters it will only be a small part where as other will be the whole chapter but I'm trying to keep those as less frequent as possible. I'm glad you like James, he is special because of his Spirit ability so I tried to make him special to Dri even though there are moments in future chapters that she wishes they weren't friends.**

**Gabergirl I'm glad you liked the chapter, yes Rose does help out with a number of things but it becomes more and more frequent in future chapters.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Adrianna POV

"Please don't tell me she is still talking about this ridicules story about me looking after her for some short time when she was in Australia as well as abusing her" he said it so calm and rationally that if I didn't know any better I would have believed him. All the control I had shown around him to not beat him up went out the window then and there, luckily enough Rose and Nikolaus both had quick reflexes and they were able to stop me before I did anything stupid.

Both of them held a tight grip on my arms but Nikolaus was weird, he was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb in my arm. I looked over at James hoping he knew what was going on but he shook his head.

"Miss Ivashkov's story seems very compelling Lord Voda. Why should we believe you over her?" I had never been present when Lissa had address the public but seeing her now I knew why she was elected, the grace she had even in unnerving situations was unbelievable.

"I was never in Australia" that asshole, he was lying! I looked over at James and prayed he would say something, he had seen my memories. Surely he had recognised Michael in them, hell I even thought everyone else believed me. Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

"Calm down Dri, she is only collecting his side of the story" Nikolaus whispered in my ear as he was still rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

I relaxed in his grip, hoping someone would say something, anything.

"I know you took off after your graduation, where did you go?" thank you Lissa, please keep putting him in the corner.

"Yes I did take off after graduation, I went to California actually"

"Why did you go there and why did you take off?"

"You all remember the attack that happened just before my graduation. I lost my best friend in the attack, I couldn't handle it so I took off. I knew I would be somewhat safe in California since it's too sunny and warm for the Strigoi"

"Guardian Hathaway?" Lissa look our way. Rose let go of my arm and left me standing with Nikolaus, I could almost make a break for it and jump on Michael and beat the shit out of him. Nikolaus' grip wasn't as tight anymore he was too busy watching the scene around us.

"Don't even think about it" great of course Nikolaus knew me well enough to know what I was planning. His grip tightened again and I let out a sigh in defeat.

"I heard back from Ibrahim Mazur just a few hours ago, he found proof that Michael was in fact living in Melbourne. He is still searching for the proof that the two of them lived together"

"Excellent, that would be very useful except it isn't needed. I have seen enough of Miss Ivashkov's memories to recognise Lord Voda in them, Mr Lazar have you gathered anything from this meeting?"

"I have your majesty I can show you at a later date but now I need to go rest"

"Yes of course, Lady Lazar perhaps if you escort your son out so he can get some rest. I'm sure you will also find a Guardian not far from here" James' mother nodded at Lissa before putting an arm around James and taking him from the room.

Once James was gone from the room I stood there shocked, I had no idea what just happened. Did this all mean that Lissa trusted me and something was going to happen to Michael or was I not going to hear anything more and the rest was going to be taken care of in private? I looked over at Michael and the mask he had had on his face since entering the office had slipped and he looked annoyed.

"My Majesty, I do not mean to question your judgement but do you believe the story Miss Ivashkov is telling you?"

"I do, I have heard her story as well as seen her memories from the incidents. You will have to deal with the consequences" everyone was silent after this, I had heard that it was rare for the royals to be sentenced to prison for reasons. The worst thing a Moroi could commitment was killing a human or dhampir while feeding and being turned into a Strigoi and if they were caught by the Guardians they weren't taken to prison, they were killed on site.

"You fucking bitch!" Michael turned and faced me. "You think you can get away with this, I should have kept you and not sent you off to the next home. I should have had someone do away with Jason so you couldn't protect yourself anymore" he walked closer to me until he was standing in front of me. I could feel Nikoalus stiffen next to me, waiting one of us to do something.

"You should have stayed away, you honestly thought I would have kept this to myself?"

"I was hoping you would have, I was hoping you wouldn't remember any of it. I guess my compulsion wasn't as strong as I thought"

"Your compulsion never worked, I was too afraid to speak of it back then but being here among family gives me the strength I didn't have then" I was glad Nikolaus had been teaching me to throw punches with both my left and right. Ever since Rose walked away my left side had been free, so I threw a punch at him with my left hand and landed him square in the nose. I heard a crack and then saw the blood knowing I had broken his nose.

"Guardian Anastas please take Miss Ivashkov out of here. Guardian Hathaway if you escort _Mr_ Voda out of here with the other two Guardians and I will meet you all on the plane" I didn't get to hear anymore of the conversation or Lissa giving out more orders since Nikolaus had gripped both of my arms and directed me out of the room and building.

"Where are we going?"

"Just be quiet" he snapped at me while gripping my arms harder. I didn't like his response so I stopped walking and he walked into the back of me. "Damn it Dri just keep walking" but I didn't move so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I'm just glad it was eighth period and everyone was in class and wasn't able to see me being carried across the senior campus over Nikolaus' shoulder. He kept carrying me all the way towards the gym, when we entered he placed me down on the mat before walking off and returning with the first aid kit and a towel.

"Give me your hand" I didn't like the way he was talking to me but I did it anyway. I lifted up my hand and it was then that I noticed the blood and it was a little swollen.

"What's going to happen now?" he didn't looked up from my hand, he was taking his time to clean the blood off when really I could have just walked into the bathroom and washed my hands.

"I'm going to clean this blood off and then I'm going to place you in front of the punching bag where you can take out all the anger you generated just then" I pulled my hand out of his causing him to look up at me.

"That's not what I meant you and you know it! And what the hell was with you attitude towards me during the meeting, being cold and uncaring. I thought you cared about me!"

"Clean your own goddamn hand then, I was trying to help" he stood up and went to leave. God damn I was sick of him always doing this. I got up and chased after him.

"I'm sick of you always doing this and half the time I don't know what I do wrong to make the personality flip with you! Even today you were quite happy to listen to me talk about what idiots some of my classmates were, I could even see the smirk on your face when I was talking about what happened to Lindsay and then all of a sudden you went cold and hateful towards me"

"I don't have to tell you anything Adrianna, if you didn't think I cared about you why would I tell you calm down in there?"

"Because it falls back on you if your student has no self control!" he didn't say anything, he just turned around and went to leave but I grabbed his wrist to pull him back towards me but he used it against me. Instead of me being in control somehow I ended up being pinned on the floor. He had his knees on either side of me and pinned my wrists above my head and his face was dangerously close to mine.

"That went out the window when you punched him, I was trying to stop you from doing something stupid so it couldn't be used against you at a later date. As for how I acted in there, if you didn't notice every other Guardian wasn't showing their emotions during your story"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. Why did your mood change so quickly in the corridor before we got into Headmistress Antakov's office?"

"It didn't, you really need to stop seeing things that aren't there" his face was still dangerously close to mine, if things were different I wouldn't hesitate to kiss him. But I had a boyfriend and we couldn't do anything like that since he was my teacher and he has made comments in the past that made me think he had no interest in me like that.

Neither of us had said anything and I wasn't able to move considering the position I was in and Nikolaus hadn't made any movement allowing me to move or even him to get up off me. There was a cough behind us and Nikolaus jumped off me so fast, I almost felt offended by the act.

Nikolaus POV

I don't know why these situations kept happening but once again I was annoyed at our situation and Dri was pinned to the ground underneath me except this time it was slightly different. I was straddling her lap and had her wrists pinned above her head and my face was dangerously close to hers, I could literally kiss her if I wanted too.

After telling her to stop seeing things that aren't there neither of said anything, I knew something was there but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't let her know what I felt for her. I heard the cough behind us and knew I was about to kick my ass kicked by whoever had followed us. I jumped off her and stepped back as fast as I could and I could have sworn I saw hurt flash through her eyes. I was a little relieved when I saw it was just Rose standing there though.

"See ya later Anastas" Dri threw me a glare on her way out. She never called me Anastas and it hurt knowing I had pissed her off that much.

"What did I just walk into? Please don't tell me she now has feelings for you and you two have just given into them?"

"Nope far from it. She's annoyed with my mood swings" I took a seat on the bench and put my head in my hands

"Ahhh" I could hear her walking closer and she took a seat beside me. "I remember the mood swings Dimitri had, they were a lot of fun"

"Yes well you two have your happy ending so at least it all worked out" I snapped at her as I stood up and made my way over to the punching bag.

"I was in there as well, I know what was said and I saw how it affected her. Don't take your frustration out on me when Dimitri and I are the only ones hiding your secret. We could just as easily tell Adrian" I turned and looked at her

"You two aren't the only ones, surely you heard about Mr Lazar and his Spirit abilities?" she nodded and then her eyes went wide as she realised what I was saying.

"But from what I saw when I entered those two are friends, why wouldn't he tell her?"

"She's happy with Jeremy and he doesn't want to ruin it even though he has a feeling that Jeremy is going to break her heart anyway. He gave me a little insight into the situation though"

"I wonder how many secrets that kid has in his head"

"A lot and he's kept nearly every single one of them. Speaking of secrets how did today come about?"

"Mr Lazar was hung over and frustrated one morning and accidently let it slip to Adrian that he knew of what happened as well as how Dri was struggling having Michael here. Apparently she told Adrian she was coping the best she could but when he let that slip Adrian couldn't take it anymore. He called Lissa asked her sneak out here one night and asked if my father could go to Australia but he didn't know Abe was already in Australia and to find the information we needed to make this a set deal. After you and Dri left Adrian kind of lost it, I have a feeling that he was holding it best together as he could while Dri was still in the room. He start yelling at Michael saying all sorts of things, the only reason it stopped was because the Guardians dragged Michael out of there and Lissa stayed behind to calm him down"

"Well he's gone and that is all that matters, hopefully Dri can get past this and focus back on her studies. I was wondering when Lord Ivashkov was going to react, every time I saw him he seemed under control. Even in that room I was struggling to listen to that story and then watching how she was struggling to stay under control when he was talking"

"Doubtful, it's April. She only has a couple months left of Junior year and if her senior year is anything like mine it will be filled with lots of drama. I know you seem to forget I was in there to"

"I for one don't want Strigoi attacking the academy"

"We won't the wards are now different, they get infused with Spirit. Strigoi can't touch them at all or even brush past them without feeling immense pain. They also can't be broken by accident of Moroi using magic on the boundaries"

"Do all the academies have Spirit infused wards?"

"No only the ones that have Spirit teachers. It's partly why Adrian became the Spirit teacher here, his kids are here. He wanted to be able to make the wards when needed, Lissa does them at Court"

"We need to find more Spirit users"

"We will, they're just rare it seems like there is one every few years and not all of them want to teach. The ones that do get sent the bigger or more prestige academies" neither of us said anything else and Hathaway turned and left as soon as I started hitting the punching bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Moulinness thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry about leaving it as a cliff hanger and yes it is all coming together before it go off on the next direction.**

**gabergirl thank you for reviewing, I love Rose and thank you!**

**GwennyDee thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the conversation between James and Adrian about how Dri isn't coping with Michael around and too be honest, I wasn't too happy with that small part. I tried to write it a couple of different times but I still couldn't get it right. This chapter allowed me to explain Adrian's reaction a bit better, everything was pretty much already in place but James letting it slip that Dri was struggling and that he had also seen the memories allowed Adrian to put a plan in motion. Yes I love how Jeremy and Nikolaus fight, it comes back to Nikolaus being jealous and Jeremy being suspicious, remember how before Jeremy and Dri got together Jeremy made the comment about Nikolaus, he suspected something back then. Dri is more confused about how his moods flip so easily and because every time she questions it to Nikolaus he always says she is seeing things and she trusts him, she doesn't believe he would lie to her. I am sorry for the cliff hanger on the previous chapter, I'm not a big fan on writing big chapters and it was already getting big enough but I also knew you wouldn't be waiting long for it. James only told that to Dri because he knows about the feelings that Nikolaus has towards Dri and he suspects that there is something between but doesn't quite know either.  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Adrianna POV

It had been a few weeks since the truth about what happened with Michael all those years ago came out. Lissa put a rush on his trial to get him locked up to ease my mind, I had confined in dad about how I was scared he was going to get off so dad went to Lissa, once the final bits and pieces of evidence came in Lissa set a date for the trial.

That is where I had been the past few days, I had to appear at court and be there for his trial to give my statement about what happened in front of the rest of the council. I hated standing up there giving my story in front of all these strangers. I was grateful when it was over and it was declared that he would be sent to prison and have his Lord title removed.

We had just arrived back at St Vladimir's and I wanted to head back to my room and curl up in my bed after the all the stress I've felt over the last few days but dad had another plan. He asked me to follow him to his suite.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I spoke as I sat down on the couch but he didn't say anything he just headed for another room before returning with an envelope. "What's this?"

"Read it" he said with a smile.

I was completely confused but I opened it anyway, it was a flight schedule with 8 seats. The flight was going to Melbourne.

"Again what's this?"

"We're going to Melbourne, all of us. Ellie, Nate and Matt, Shane and Nathan will of course come with us"

"But that's only 7 seats"

"I know, if you want to go off without the rest of us you will need someone there to look after you since you are still behind. They need to be a proper Guardian and not just one of your friends"

"Why are we going though?"

"Don't you remember when you turned 18 and you spent the whole day bugging me about going to Melbourne so you can claim your mother's will?"

"I do but you said we couldn't"

"I know but after the last few days you've had I figured you could do with some good news. I worked it out, I thought you would be happy about this"

"I am, I just can't believe you did this. Thank you" I leaned over and hugged him

"You're welcome Dri, if you need to find a Guardian I would suggest Anastas since he will have the holidays off and at least the two of you get along well enough"

"I'll think about it, thanks again dad" I kissed his cheek. I stood up and left his suite and headed back to my room.

The weekend was over and classes had started along with my classes with Nikolaus. Our morning had just finished and I was doing a cool down since we worked on conditioning instead of combat.

"So I need to ask a favour" Nikolaus raised an eyebrow at my question. "So dad has organised for my family plus Nathan and Shane to fly to Melbourne but if I want any chance to go off on my own I need to have my own Guardian since I'm still behind my classmates"

"What's the question?"

"Can you come with us?"

"You can't seriously expect me to pack up and go to Melbourne with you"

"It's only for a week at the most, I need to visit the lawyer and the bank to get access to the wills. Please I know they will do all the annoying tourist stuff I've seen a million times"

"Dri..."

"Please" I widened my eyes and begged at him, he hung his head.

"Let me think about it"

"At least it isn't a no"

"I will let you know, listen our afternoon session has to be cancelled. The guardians are having a meeting after eighth period"

"Alright, I will see you in the morning"

"Dri, promise me you won't pay attention the rumours that are going around at the moment?" I looked at him confused

"Why?"

"I heard some yesterday from some of the other Guardians, the rumours about Michael have started up again, just don't pay attention alright?"

"I'll try" not long after Lissa had left the academy with Michael rumours began floating around about him and I don't know how but someone had come up with the idea I had something to do with since it was also the same day I was requested in the headmistress' office and someone had overheard the conversation that took place between the two of us at that lunch period.

It was hard dealing with the rumours but they died down after a day or two since nothing had happened yet with Michael.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning" Nikolaus gave me a reassuring smile before turning around and leaving. I was still completely confused as to what he was going on about, after I left dad's yesterday afternoon I went straight to my room. I didn't even message any of my friends letting them know I had returned, so when I showed up for first period Emily squealed at the sight of my returning before running over and hugging me.

Carter had no idea why I left the academy for the few days I was gone but he was still glad to see my return, I could tell both Stefan and Emily were wanting to ask questions about the trial and I was grateful they didn't in front of the rest of the other novices.

I didn't get the chance to see Jeremy, Belle or James until lunch and when I walked in to the cafeteria with Emily since Stefan and Carter stayed behind to ask a question about their assignment, which was due tomorrow and for some strange reason they hadn't started yet, we found Belle and Jeremy sitting with each other at our usual table but James was sitting by himself.

We didn't have to hide our friendship any longer since Michael was now gone and I couldn't let one of my friends shit by themselves. I quickly grabbed some food and headed over to where James was sitting.

"You can't keep sitting alone" he obviously didn't hear me coming because I startled him

"I didn't know you were back"

"I got back yesterday, come sit with me and my friends. You're my friend too" I gave him a smile

"They won't care?"

"Well Jeremy knows and I doubt the rest will care. Carter and Belle don't really ask questions and Emily and Stefan know about Michael so when I tell them about what happened I can let them know how you helped"

"Alright, thank you" he smiled as he stood up and the two of us walked over to where my friends were sitting.

"Hey guys this is James I'm assuming you don't care if he joins us?" they either responded with a no or a shake of their head if they had food in their mouth. I took a seat beside be side Jeremy and Belle moved to the other side so James could sit beside me, a round of introductions were made

"How was your morning babe?" Jeremy leaned over and kissed my cheek. I began explaining to him what happened during classes while everyone else went back to their conversation before I came over with James but James stayed quiet.

"Just ask it" I looked up as James spoke, he was looking at Emily and she looked a little shocked.

"How did you know I wanted to ask something?" this time James looked over at me shocked

"I didn't tell them anything about you, I kept quiet James" I shrugged and went back to my lunch

"Ask your question Emily"

"Why did you get expelled?" everyone looked up this time. I didn't tell Jeremy about James leaving his old school so he was curious as well.

"You really didn't tell anyone"

"Nope, I figured it would be easier to continue the illusion of us not being friends"

"They all want to ask a billion questions now"

"Nah that's too many, maybe like a million" I smirked and he shook his head before turning back to Emily and answering her question. This then led to the rest of my friends asking all the questions he saw coming his way.

James answered all the questions with ease not really caring, in fact he had no problem answer any questions and once the questions about his Spirit ability came out everyone wanted him to prove it so he spent the rest of the lunch period shifting through everyone's memories , I was glad my friends accepted him so easily as well as trusting him enough to let him shift through their memories.

The bell rang and we all went off for our separate classes. When classes was over I headed to the library with Jeremy to work on our Moroi Culture 3 assignment and we found James already sitting in there, I smiled at him and cocked my head to indicate for him to follow us to our corner.

Turns out James did have classes with some of my friends in the afternoon and they were more than welcoming and inviting him to sit with them and I was glad. We continued sitting there in the corner working on our assignments.

"Oh my god!" I looked up at James and he looked absolutely shocked.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, someone just walked in thinking about a memory and it was a complete shock to me that's all" I didn't believe him but let it go. I never asked what he saw for one it wasn't his business and two it certainly wasn't mine.

At some point I realised I needed a different book for one of the questions since it wasn't in one of the other 10 books we currently had sitting around us.

"Jer I'm going to look for another, I can't find the information I need in these" he didn't look up at me but I just figured he was focusing.

I got up and headed towards the right section and began looking for another book. At some point I lost focus on the books that I was basically walking up and down the aisle not even noticing that I had somehow ended up in the wrong section. I gave up looking and headed back to where I left the boys but before I got there I heard them in the middle of a conversation.

"You need to tell her" James was angry and he was rarely angry unless someone else's emotions were coming through.

"Why it's just going to hurt her?"

"She deserves to know what happened Jeremy"

"Why does it matter?"

"You need to tell her, she needs to hear it from you"

"Or what you will tell her?" I couldn't take it anymore, I turned the corner and I found the two of them standing up glaring at each other.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing babe, did you find the book?"

"No I was losing focus, what were you two talking about?"

"Adrianna, Jeremy has something to tell you"

"James is being an idiot, I have nothing to tell you"

"You two were arguing about something, someone tell me now" I looked at Jeremy and his jaw was set while James looked sympathetic. Something had happened and neither of them were willing to tell me

"It needs to come from him and not me Adrianna"

"Jeremy please just tell me, he obviously knows something"

"We wouldn't even be in this situation if he had been shifting through my memories"

"You were practically shouting it at me! I had no other choice but to see it" great the two were glaring at each other again. I just hoped neither of them started yelling, the last thing we needed was to draw attention to ourselves and get kicked out.

"Please someone just tell me, I don't care who it is but Jer if James says I need to hear it from you then please tell me" I pleaded with him hoping he would tell me but it was then that his face softened. He looked trouble and now I was dreading what he was going to tell me.

"While you were away there was a party and I got drunk and had sex with Taylor Sinclair" I stood there shocked, I couldn't believe he cheated on me. When I could move I did the girliest thing I could think of, I slapped him, hard. I muttered a 'we're done' before picking up my bag and books and left the library in tears.

**A/N: gabergirl thank you for reviewing, yes Michael finally got convicted I couldn't keep having him torment Dri forever**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Adrianna POV

When I made it to the novice dorm I went through the lounge in hopes of both Emily and Stefan being in there. I didn't see them so I kept walking up to my room, after being in there for literally two seconds the door opened and the two of them came in behind me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't answer Emily's questions straight away. I went over and took a seat on my bed and waited until I calmed down enough to speak.

"Jeremy cheated on me" I finally managed to say, Emily gave Stefan a look before climbing into the bed next to me and Stefan stormed out of my room slamming the door behind him.

"Huh I wonder where he went" I was still staring at my door after Stefan left

"Dri, you told him Jeremy cheated on you. We are Stefan's best friends and he obviously loves us, don't you think he would go and confront Jeremy?"

"I don't want to think about Jeremy Em, he broke my heart"

"I know Dri" Emily put her arms around me and I cried against her.

Stefan didn't return that night and Emily spent the night in my room with me trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working.

When I woke up in the morning my face was all red and puffy and I was dreading turning up for my session with Nikolaus he would know something was wrong the minute he laid eyes on me and notice I had been crying. I set an alarm for Emily so she could wake up and go get ready for classes when she needed too before slipping out of my room and heading towards the gym.

When I made it to the gym I hesitated at the door, I still didn't want to go in but I let out a breath before opening the door and heading in. I found Nikolaus walking between the main floor and the storage room pulling out practise dummies.

"What's the plan for today?" I hoped he was distracted enough he wouldn't look my way

"Give me a sec to finish" he spoke as he went back to the storage room. I walked over to one of the bars and placed my bag on the ground near it and jumped up on the bar and began swinging around on it.

I didn't even realise he came out and when I did I stopped swinging and he was smirking at me.

"What?" I smiled at him

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was bored waiting for you and since I don't know what we are doing today I didn't know if I should warm up or not" I noticed him look my way and he must have noticed my face but he didn't say anything, I figured the questions would come once we were finished.

"Alright then, come on I will explain" I jumped off the bar and followed him to the centre of the mats

"Point out where the heart is"

"Seriously?"

"Yep" he popped his p and then grinned at me. He knew I got annoyed when he popped his p's, it was one of my pet peeves and he caught on very quickly.

I walked over to the closet practise training dummy and placed my hand above the heart. "The sternum, ribs and cartilage are also in the way"

"What makes you think that was what I was going to next?"

"It was just a guess did I answer your question correctly?"

"Fine what is my next question then?" I frowned at him, I didn't even know what he was planning for today and he knew that. He smirked as he pulled out a silver stake and my eyes went wide at the sight of it causing him to laugh at me.

"Now I know what today is about I'm assuming the next question will be something along the lines of what it is, how dangerous they are excreta, excreta" I waved my hand

"Off you go then"

"You know I know this though"

"No I don't" I narrowed my eyes at him, he did know I knew this.

"Fine, silver stakes are made by Moroi charming the stake with four of the five elements. Stabbing a Strigoi in the heart with a silver stake will kill them and if a Moroi that is a Spirit user stabs them in the heart with a silver stake that has also been charmed with Spirit will turn them back to their original state. Even just cutting or grazing a Strigoi with the silver stake will cause them immense pain but it won't hurt a dhampir or a Moroi like it would them"

"Very good, except your missing one thing" I stared at him as I thought back on everything I just said. What was I missing, I thought I said everything that was important.

"No I think I said everything" he kept a straight face but I saw the humour in his eyes. "You're messing with me aren't you?"

"I am, here" he held out the stake and I took it from his him.

When it was in my hands I turned it over getting a good look at it, no one back at Court had let me even look at their stakes. They knew I liked causing trouble and figured it would be safer if I didn't get close to one. It felt cool and sleek in my hands and I noticed this one had what looked like Greek letters carved in the bottom of it but I didn't question it, I figured it meant something to him.

"It's Kostas, it was my brother's name" he spoke as I ran my thumb over the letters again. I looked up at him, I still hadn't heard the extent of what happened to his brother. The only thing I knew was that it was in an attack and he failed to protect his brother and that his brother was younger.

"What happens if you lose the stake?"

"Get a new one and have the letters engraved again, I've lost a few stakes Dri" I heard the door open behind me and I turned around curious as to who it could be, most people didn't disturb us in the morning but it was Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you Dri"

"Really you want to talk to me right now?" I swang the silver stake around, I noticed his eyes follow it.

"Thought you weren't allowed to use one of those yet" the rest of the junior class had began working with silver stakes a few weeks ago but Nikolaus didn't think I was ready for it yet so I had to sit out and watch or do something else.

"Nikolaus changed his mind this morning, he only just handed it over. Haven't been taught how to use it yet, you still want to talk?"

"No it's fine, I'll find you later?"

"Don't bother, I'll just see you in Moroi Culture"

"We can't talk at lunch?"

"I'd rather have an appetite" I knew I was being cold but everything was different between us now

"Fine...I really am sorry Dri" he turned his head and it was then I finally saw in the right light that he had a black eye.

"Wait..." he turned around. "Stefan did that didn't he?" all he did was nod before turning around leaving the gym.

I composed myself before I turned back around to face Nikolaus.

"What was that about?"

"Silly high school gossip, do you really want to know"

"That looked more like silly high school gossip Dri and considering Stefan gave him he black eye, he apologize for something and you pretty much threatened him with a silver stake"

"Fine he cheated on me alright? Do I get to use this on one of the dummies or are they just there to look good?" I didn't want to tell him but I knew he wouldn't let it drop if I didn't. I swang the stake around waiting for him to reply

"Dri..."

"Don't, I don't want to talk about it. Now either we talk about this session or I'm handing this back and leaving"

He scrutinized me for a few moments before speaking. "Yes you will be using it today, go for it. I will watch and see what needs to be improved"

We then spent the rest of the session with me stabbing the practise dummies while Nikolaus adjusted my hand positioning. I didn't realise it would this hard, I knew the dummies weren't made of straw but instead they were made of a substance that was meant to replicate a similar affect to stabbing a real Strigoi.

When the session was over I handed the stake over and stormed out of the gym grabbing my bag as I passed not allowing Nikolaus to ask any questions about what happened with Jeremy but before I could leave he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Dri are you alright?"I didn't look up at him

"There's no point in lying"

"Dri..." he placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him

"Don't, you don't need to pretend to care about whether or not a boy broke my heart considering you beat me up and had a go at me because you thought boys were distracting me. So now you got your wish, I'm no longer distracted by boys" I snapped at him yanking my wrist out of his grip

"Dri you have to know I didn't mean to beat you up and yes there are times where you get distracted by boys but I certainly didn't want you to get past it like this"

"Just stop pretending to care!" I glared at him before turning around and storming out, I was just glad he didn't stop me this time

Word had gotten around about what happened between Jeremy and I, I had no idea as to who started telling everyone. For all I know it was the girl Jeremy had sex with but throughout my morning that were novices only, none of them said anything directly to me but I knew they were talking about what happened behind my back.

It wasn't until lunch began that I realised how bad word had spread, it was something all the Moroi were talking about and they didn't care if it was behind my back or in front of me. Hearing this made me lose my appetite, I didn't want anything to eat. I just sat at the table with my friends waiting for lunch period to finish and we could go off to class.

"Dri you can't seriously make him sit with them" I looked over at Belle and then looked around to what she was talking about. Jeremy was sitting at a table with some of the other royals and he looked miserable, he hated spending time with the royals it was why he spent his time with us to begin with. He didn't completely piss them off considering some day they would be stuck with each other.

"I'm not making him sit with them, I'm just not letting him sit here"

"We're here his friends too Dri"

"Then you go sit with him because I sure as hell don't want to sit with him"

"Dri I hate what he did to you don't get me wrong. None of us went to that party, we assumed he didn't either. But he made a mistake, why should we make him sit at a table that makes him miserable?"

"What so I should let him sit here with us and make myself miserable? Oh wait I'm already miserable" none of my friends say anything, I knew it must have been hard for them considering we were all friends before Jeremy and I got together but I was the one that got hurt and he was the one that fucked up so he could deal with it.

After having enough of them staring at me I stood up and left the cafeteria, I ended up stopping in the court yard near the novice dorm and I would give anything to make it so the sun was out, all I wanted to do was sit in sun and not worry about anything, believe my life hadn't been flipped on its head this year and it was only May, it really made me wonder what was going to happen when Senior year started up.

"Here" I turned my head and found James had taken a seat next to me with a plate of food.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't actually, I came out from the Feeders and you were gone. I know you like to sit here, more often than not it's in the middle of the night and the sun is out"

"Why the food?"

"You're always hungry" he smirked as I took the plate from him.

"Thanks, am I wrong in not letting Jeremy sit with us?"

"No, he did the wrong thing. He shouldn't have done it, the rest of your friends..." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry our friends understand that you are hurt but so is Jeremy, he understands he did the wrong thing. He just wants to be able to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to him right now"

"I'm not saying you have to do it right now but you should"

"Why are you telling me to do this?"

"I know how you are feeling, about what Jeremy did, what everyone is saying and how you are worried it's affecting your friends as well. But it's because of your friends they're friends with Jeremy as well and you were good friends with Jeremy before the two of you dated. Are you seriously going to let that friendship go down the drain?"

"Just because you know what everyone is feeling and thinking doesn't mean you get to always be right" I frowned at him and he laughed at me.

"I'm just trying to help, I know if you lost Jeremy completely it would bother you but I also know you need time to process it Dri" that got me, he hadn't called me Dri since we became friends, it was always Adrianna

"Why did you start calling me Dri?"

"Why not, we're friends" he shrugged before laying back on the ground looking up at the stars

"We have been friends for a while now James, does this mean I can call you Jaime?" I grinned and he frowned, I knew only his mother could get away with calling him Jaime.

"Come on its time for class I will walk you to Physiology" we both stood up and headed towards the building that housed all the classrooms.

**A/N: Melbourne is currently in the middle of a bad thunder storm and it makes for good writing so I'm updating a couple of chapters tonight, I will place a note at the end of all the chapters I'm uploading just so you know what has been uploaded tonight.**

**Moulinness thank you for reviewing, Jeremy is a good guy he just made one mistake. Now don't take this as I'm pro cheating because I'm not but sometimes people can get past it. Dri will get her happy ending eventually, I'm just not planning on ending this story anytime soon.**

**Gabergirl thank you for always reviewing! I know I was shocked I wrote it but it helps cover a couple of chapters before the summer break sets in and that is when things get real interesting.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Adrianna POV

It had been a few days since I found out Jeremy had cheated on me and I still hadn't spoken to him, I didn't want to either but I knew James was right and I had to at some point. It just after dinner and I was sitting in my room away from my friends, they were still annoyed at Jeremy for what he did but they weren't going to let it ruin their friendship. The fight between us was just that, Stefan punched him and Emily abused him for what he did and that was it. They didn't say another word about what happened and when they spent time together I spent time in my room away from Jeremy.

Even though Jeremy and I were in Moroi Culture 3 together and since it was assigned seating I had no choice but to sit next to him. Our first lesson after the breakup he tried to talk to me but I ignored him, only speaking to him when it was needed for class.

There was a knock at the door, I went and opened it shocked at finding Jeremy to on the other side.

"Please don't slam the door in my face" he spoke softly. I looked at him and noticed just how terrible he looked, in class I always avoided looking at him and this look on his was why. He looked troubled and hurt but he shouldn't, I should be the one that was hurt not him.

"Give me one good reason" he didn't say anything but pulled out a bag of lollies from behind his back, they weren't a generic bag either. It was mixed bag filled with all my favourites.

"I asked mum to get the bag made up and sent to me" he handed the bag over and I took it and then stepped aside so he could come in. I walked over and took a seat on my bed and he went to my desk, neither of us said anything.

"Why did you do it?" I finally said after not being able to take the silence any longer

"I was drunk and did something stupid"

"Why though? There must have been some reason behind it, what you gave up waiting for me to finally agree to have sex with you?"

"Not at all"

"Then why did you get drunk and have sex with Taylor? Hell why did you go to a party without our friends. Emily said none of them went to the party"

"I don't know Dri, why do we always go to parties? It was an accident and I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Don't you dare say it was an accident! because there was no way you accidently had sex with Taylor. Wait let me guess your clothes got wet so you both got naked and then you tripped and your dick ended up in her vagina? Wow imagine the luck"

"Don't be like that"

"Be like what, the heartbroken girl whose boyfriend cheated on them with some slut?"

"I really am sorry if it means anything"

"Were you planning on telling me if James hadn't of seen the memory and forced you to tell me?"

"I was, just not a day after you came home from Michael's trial. I was just going to wait a couple of days"

"So that's what the lollies were for, you were hoping it would soften the blow when you told me?"

"No of course not, I asked mum for them to give to you when you got back from the trial. I know how much lollies make everything better for you"

"I think you should leave" I had been trying so hard to keep the tears back, I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I didn't want him to know just how upset I was by this.

"Dri..." he came over and knelt by my bed so he was looking directly at me

"Please don't do this" my voice was breaking as I spoke

"I really am sorry, please don't let this ruin our friendship. Even though Emily and Stefan are your best friends, you were mine and I can't believe I did something to lose you" he placed his hands on my cheeks and leaned closer to me. Some tears broke through and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Exactly, you broke my heart Jer. I opened it up to you and trusted you with everything, all you did was break it and hand it back. I just need time and you need to stop pushing"

"I just hope we can be friends again one day" he had to wipe my tears away again before he softly kissed my forehead. At this point in time I couldn't handle being friends, it was bad enough having to sit next to him in class

Once he did that he stood up and headed for the door. "I mean it Dri, I really am sorry I hurt you this badly" he didn't smile, didn't say anything else but I looked at him once last time before he left and I could see how hurt he was over this as well and I swear I saw him tear up.

Once the door was shut I curled up in my bed and I didn't have to hold the tears back any longer I just let them come out as they pleased.

I wasn't alone for long when my door opened revealing Emily and Stefan. They both came and joined me on my bed and didn't say anything while I cried.

It had been a few days since I had my conversation with Jeremy and Emily and Stefan sat in my room while I cried, I hated that I did that but I was glad to know those two would always stay by my side. Jeremy had done what I requested and gave me space, he didn't even speak to me in Moroi Culture unless I spoke first.

It was lunch and I was trying to ignore the stares I was getting from everyone except James.

"What?" I gave up and looked up at them.

"It's Jeremy, he's miserable over there. You can sit next to him in class and ignore him why can't you let him sit with us and you ignore him" Belle spoke while looking over at him, I followed her eye line and I could tell he was miserable.

"Fine, go get him then" but no one moved. "Seriously I'm not going over there"

"He won't come over here unless you say its fine. He's only staying away because you said you needed time and space if it was possible in class he would move to another seat" this time it was Carter that spoke.

I almost wanted to bang my head on the table but I didn't because I said almost. I didn't want to get up and go over there. I didn't want to let everyone know I had forgiven what he did but I still cared about him enough that I didn't want him to miserable over there and I couldn't keep making my friends pick between us, this didn't involve them.

"Alright fine" I let out a sigh as I pulled out my phone.

_Jeremy you can sit with us, just wait till one of them comes and gets you._

"There I sent him a message, now one of you can go get him" I didn't care who went I just went back to my lunch. It was Belle that got up and James moved into her seat beside me.

Ever since James had been included in our group he had been spending his time with us, he said it helped with his Spirit having friends who didn't care if he was constantly reading their emotions. He explained that that was the one ability he couldn't completely shut off and they were fine with it, just as long as he kept quiet about what he felt from them and he did. We all understand the stress he was going through having so many secrets in his head.

"You're doing the right thing" James spoke softly

"I just wish it didn't hurt anymore, I hate going to Moroi Culture" I quickly wiped away the tear that snuck out before Jeremy sat down with Belle at the other end of the table. My phone beeped and it was a message from Jeremy.

_Thank you_

"So did you all hear that one of the senior novices failed their field experiment?" I didn't want to speak to Jeremy but I couldn't help it, I want to know who and why they failed field experiment.

It was rare when someone failed their field experiment and when they did it was kept quiet until the end of the year and normally they repeated senior year at a different academy, normally by choice. They didn't want the ridicule that came with having to repeat senior year, I know I didn't want it so I was trying my hardest to catch up enough to be allowed to be a part of senior field experience.

"Who was it?"

"Stephanie Collins" everyone at the table was silent, we all knew who she was. She was the novice at the top of the senior class, we all expected a ton of Moroi to flock to her in hopes of her being their Guardian. She would have been at the very bottom of the list to fail field experience.

"How?" James said what everyone was obviously thinking, he would have been the one who didn't care about the seniors. He hadn't been here that long and hadn't gotten to know many seniors.

"No idea, the only thing that got out was the fact that she failed. One of the royals' relative over heard the Guardians at Court talking about it and passed it on to them. They were talking about it yesterday"

After that I tuned out the conversation, it changed not long after from Stephanie to random things we normally talked about.

I was picking at my lunch when James whispered in my ear. "Stopped thinking about it" I turned to him and frowned.

There were times like right now that I hated he was able to read my emotions and the memories when I was concentrating hard enough about them, he said it was like I was shouting them at him. This time I had been thinking about my relationship with Jeremy and my friendship with Jeremy before we even started dating. We were extremely close and I still couldn't believe something happened that ruined it all, I had convinced myself we would be fine and the only reason we would stop dating was because the feelings disappeared and not something like this.

**A/N: Melbourne is currently in the middle of a bad thunder storm and it makes for good writing so I'm updating a couple of chapters tonight, I will place a note at the end of all the chapters I'm uploading just so you know what has been uploaded tonight.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Adrianna POV

Junior year was almost over, classes had finished and tomorrow the seniors will sit their practical exam in front of the whole school and then the day after they will be flying to court, then the day after that the rest of the students will be leaving and heading home for summer break.

It took a while but I had eventually started having conversations with Jeremy, it was only small talk during Moroi Culture and the first time I spoke to him about something that didn't relate to Moroi Culture he was shocked.

It had been a few weeks since our conversation in my room where he left me to breakdown in peace, well it was peaceful until Emily and Stefan joined me in silence.

"What are your plans for the summer break?" I spoke while we were working in silence in Moroi Culture on our last group assignment. He looked up at me in shock not expecting me to speak.

"Sorry what did you just say?"

"I said what are your plans for the summer break?"

"Mum and dad are taking us on a holiday but no idea where, they said they want it to be surprise"

"Wasn't the last surprise when you and your brother had to spend the summer break at your grandparents?"

"Don't remind me, what are your plans?"

"Dads taking us all to Melbourne, I'm finally getting the chance to get everything left in my mum and grandparents' wills"

"How are you feeling about that?" I shrugged at him, I'm okay with talking to him but I wasn't interesting in letting him know how I feel about everything.

After that we fell back into our slightly uncomfortable silence for the rest of the lesson.

Since that class we were able to join in each other's conversation with our friends or make small talk in class but we didn't exactly ask how each of us is doing. I could tell it bothered him but I couldn't let myself open up to him again.

I was heading into my last private session with Nikolaus for the year and he still hadn't told me if he was coming with us to Melbourne or not yet and I was getting annoyed. I honestly had no problem if I had to spend all my time with my family, I loved my family don't get me wrong and I could spend some of the time with Shane and Nathan learning from them about being Guardians and what not, also if there was the time and space available I could convince them to spar with me and give me tips.

"Nikolaus" I sang his named while flashing him an innocent looking smile

He raised an eyebrow at him and I smiled even bigger. "What do you want?"

"Well I leave the academy for Court in a couple of days and then not long after that we fly to Melbourne but the thing is I still don't know if you're coming with us"

"Why do you want me to come with you and your family again?"

"Well Shane is dads Guardian and Nathan is Ellie and my brothers sort of and dad won't let me go off on my own because I haven't caught up enough or he doesn't trust me. I know you won't essentially be working over the summer break because dad said so and he knows which Guardians and Moroi are staying here with the dhampirs and Moroi that don't have homes to go to. Dad suggested I ask you"

"That's why you need me to come with you, why do you want me to come with you? Surely you know other Guardians"

"I do know other Guardians expect they all have Moroi charges and can't take that much time off, normally they only get given a few days. I know if I asked Lissa and Christian enough times they will give Rose and Dimitri enough time off for the trip but Rose won't like being so far away from Lissa for that long. As for why I want you to come is because we get along and we can use it as a training exercise, I really want to catch up so I could participate in senior field experience and be able to graduate with my friends next year"

"Alright, come on, on the mat" I stared at him, I gave him an answer but he didn't give me mine

"But"

"No buts, on the mat" he cut me off and pointed towards the mats. I hung my head and walked over there to begin our session.

Our session started off easy enough we were throwing hits at each other blocking them, I just assumed it would stay this way. Just the two of us throwing punches and kicks and various other manoeuvres we had practise over the year. Nikolaus didn't see the point in teaching me anything new since I didn't have the time to keep practising them.

But at some point he changed it, his punches and kicks became harder when they connected and harder to block, it put me completely on the defensive. I didn't say anything but defended myself, he got a few good hits in but I was working extremely hard on blocking and dodging the attacks. Nikolaus was only able to pin me a couple of times, 8 months ago this would have been a completely different story.

"You did well today" Nikolaus while pinning me to the ground.

"Thanks, now let me up?" I frowned at him and he got up anyway and offered a hand out to me which I grabbed and he pulled me up.

"I mean it you did well, certainly better than what you would have done 8 months ago"

"Thanks why did you make me go on the defensive?"

"Wanted to see how much you had remember over the last few months, I haven't made you go on the defensive for a while"

"I see, well you didn't have to hit me in the shoulder so harder" I frowned at him while I rubbed my left shoulder. He punched me in the shoulder after a fake and then tripped me causing me to fall and land on the same shoulder. It hurt like hell

"I didn't mean it, here let me have a look at it" I went and over and sat on the ground in front of the bench where he was sitting.

He grabbed my shoulder and began moving it around to test it, some of the movements hurt but it was bearable. At some point he stopped moving my shoulder and started massaging my shoulder, I didn't realise how tight it was until he found the knots and man did that hurt when he pressed into them.

When the massage was finished he tested my shoulder again and it didn't hurt anywhere near as much.

"Who knew a massage would work that well" I turned around and smiled at him

"I'm not doing them all the time, I was feeling generous"

"That's mean you're also feeling generous enough to come to Melbourne with me?" I grinned at him

"Yes"

"Oh I get it, it's fine. I'll just bug Shane and Nathan for training"

"Dri..."

"No it's fine, I get it. You have family you probably want to see and Melbourne's not that great. It's not like it has an amazing city centre with some amazing beaches not far from the city and there isn't a lot to do it's not like we could do much anyway"

"Dri I said yes"

"I know I heard you, it's fine I get it...wait you actually said yes?" too be honest I wasn't listening. I half expected him to say no

"Yes I did, did you seriously not listen to me? If that's the case I might change my mind" he laughed at me while I frowned.

"Well it was more I expected you to say no so I wasn't listening because I didn't want to hear the no"

"After that session I know you have been listening to me and you have been learning. Spending time in Melbourne will give you another chance to learn out in the real world, there may be days that I will change it into learning experiences"

"That's fine I can deal with that as long as there are days we can have fun and not worry about any learning at all and we can forget we are a part of a world that forces us to protect Moroi and we can go off and pretend we are completely human?" he shook his head at me, I knew it wasn't him saying no. It was more him making fun of me and I could tell by the small smile on his face.

"How could I say no to an escape from all the concerns that comes with being a dhampir?" he smirked at me

"Hah you're funny, you love guarding Moroi" the smirk fell and the guardian mask snapped on to his face. I didn't know what I said wrong but I was a little worried

"I'll get the flight details from Adrian and meet you all at the airport" he then stood up and left the gym and leaving me completely and utterly confused about what the hell just happened.

I grabbed my bag and left the gym heading towards the Moroi dorm where James was staying, I knew he would have an idea as to what just happened with Nikolaus. He had hinted at seeing in his memories but wouldn't tell me anything.

"James" I sang as I opened his dorm room door. I was met by a glare but I just smiled at him as I went and sat on his bed.

"Nope I'm not telling you" I didn't even have to tell him what happened, I threw the memory at him by thinking about it as hard as I could. He hated when I did stuff like this, he knew when I wanted information I would think hard about a memory while near him.

"Why not? I have no idea what happened"

"Because it's not something I can tell you and he won't care. He hasn't told you for a reason"

"Does it have to do with his brother?"

"Sort of but you don't even know the extent to the attack, all you know is that his brother was killed by Strigoi"

"I know his name" I shrugged at James before collapsing on to his bed

"It's not enough to warrant me to tell you"

"Fine don't tell me" I pouted at him but he ignored me and went back to his homework

"Dri"

"Yes?" I smiled as he looked up

"I'm not telling you, he has to tell you"

"Does this explain all the weird moments between the two of us?"

"Nope" he grinned at me, now I was really confused.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell you that, I'm not telling you anything about what I've seen in Nikolaus' head"

"You're a shitty friend" I crossed my arms and glared at him but all he did was go back to his homework.

"Wait why are you doing homework? I thought classes were finished"

"They are, your dad gave me some readings for Spirit class. I'm spending the summer at Court so I can work with both him and Queen Vasilisa. They both want to try and learn how to read emotions and memories and I'm the only person they know that knows how to do it"

"You do know I'm going to Melbourne with dad for a few days"

"I do, it's also when the Queen will be busy with the new Guardians so she wouldn't have time anyway"

"Right new Guardians..." I rambled off causing him too look up at me, he raised an eyebrow while looking at me. I knew he was trying to work what was troubling me now, this was the one I was sure he didn't know. I didn't like focusing on it because I didn't want any of my friends to know I was at risk of not graduating with them next year.

"Why haven't you told any of us this?"

"Told you what? That I'm at risk of not graduating with my friends? I do not want the pity, I've been working my ass off to make sure that doesn't happen" I snapped at him as I got off his bed

"Dri" he tried to get me to come back and talk to him but I didn't, I just left his room thinking angry thoughts hoping he got them.

**A/N: Melbourne is currently in the middle of a bad thunder storm and it makes for good writing so I'm updating a couple of chapters tonight, I will place a note at the end of all the chapters I'm uploading just so you know what has been uploaded tonight.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Nikolaus POV

It had been a couple of days since I left Dri in the gym after our last session, I didn't mean to snap at her. I just couldn't help it after she said that I loved guarding Moroi.

The seniors had just finished their final practical exam and I had left straight away in hopes of avoiding Dri, I knew she was curious about what happened in the gym. I went straight towards the Guardian lounge in the novice dorm.

I wasn't there long before I got a call from the reception desk down stairs saying that someone was asking to see me, I almost didn't get up and go downstairs having a feeling it would be Dri waiting for me but when I got downstairs and the reception lady pointed behind me towards the couches I only saw James sitting there.

"James what are you doing in here, why did they ask me to come down here?"

"Can we talk somewhere people won't over hear us?" he stood up and I knew this couldn't be good. Ever since I found out what his Spirit abilities are he had sorted me out a couple of times and all of which was because of Dri, he had seen into my memories and unfortunately also seen what happened to my brother and what happened as to why I was sent here.

"Sure, come on we can go into one of the unused lounges" I turned around and led him to one of the lounges, a couple of them were unused due to the small number of novices.

When we made it to the lounge we both took a seat but neither of us said anything.

"James, I have no idea why you wanted to talk to me so why don't you start talking?"

"Right so Dri came straight to me after your last session. She's worried she said the wrong thing and now you're mad at her"

"That still doesn't explain why you are here"

"You need to tell her what happened, she doesn't understand how easily your moods can flip"

"Why? It's my choice to tell her and I don't want to tell her"

"Nikolaus she has no idea, she thinks you hate her"

"No she doesn't"

"You're right she doesn't but she hates it when you snap at her like that. She doesn't understand why she can say something to easily make you lose it, yes I understand there's times when your mood changes because of the whole you being in love with her thing"

"I don't have to tell her anything and it's not your place to tell her either"

"I'm not going to tell her but you need too, there is going to be a point where she completely loses it at you because she is sick of your mood swings. I've already seen some of them memories when she chases you down because of the stupid hot and cold game you play with her"

"Just drop it James, I'm not going to tell her. I don't need to tell her anything"

"What about the fact you might not be coming back next year? Your three years are up aren't they?"

"If it comes to that then I will tell her but it doesn't mean you should go telling her stuff that not even you should know" I snapped at him and then turned and left the room. I really hated James' Spirit ability.

Yes guardians that were sent to academies for guard work only had to stay for a minimum of three years before they were allowed back out into the field protecting Moroi and my three years were up. I hadn't heard anything about not coming back next year and I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave or stay yet.

It was finally the day to leave for Melbourne, I headed to the airport to meet Dri and the rest of them at the gate. I hadn't spoken to Dri about the flight since I told her I would go, I just hoped she still thought I would be and I didn't go through all the effort to get here and find out I no longer have a seat on the plane.

I walked towards the gate and I saw Dri sitting on one of the chairs on her phone while one of her brothers was trying to read over her shoulder, she kept pulling away but he would just lean closer. At one point Dri snapped her head around so her face was directly in front of his and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But Dri" I heard him whine, I noticed her face soften before she put her phone down and she reached out to tickle him.

It was stuff like this that made me really miss my brother, I didn't get to grow up and deal with him always annoying me or always wanting to hang out with me and my friends. I just hoped Dri didn't take it all for granted because in a second it could all be taken away from her.

Her brother noticed me watching them from the distance and he whispered something in her ear, her face instantly hardened as she looked around but when she spotted me it softened and she gave me a small smile, I gave her one back and headed over to where they were sitting.

"I'm glad you still decided to come, this is my brother Nate. I would introduce you to Matt and Ellie but they went off with dad and Shane"

"Nice to meet you Nate" I gave him a smile

"Now can I read your messages?" he completely ignored me and turned back to Dri

"Nope, why don't you go bug Nathan?"

"I'd rather bug you"

"You won't be bugging me in 2 hours when I'm still tickling you" Dri narrowed her eyes at him and Nate stared at her before he got off his seat and left.

"Where is he going?" I took his empty seat and placed my bag on the floor

"To find Nathan, more likely Nathan will find him first though"

"Fair enough, listen I'm sorry for what happened in our last session" I noticed her eyes harden as she turned back to her phone ignoring me.

I couldn't take her ignoring me so I grabbed her phone off her, it reminded me that next year I would have to try and improve her reflexes. Well that was if I went back, I still hadn't heard anything yet.

"Hey give that back" she turned and glared at me, I really hated it when she was angry at me.

"No you're going to talk to me instead of ignore me"

"Why you ignore me all the time especially when I want to talk about something? What about our last training session, I said something that obviously made you snap but you didn't stay long enough to explain it to me or the times where I chased you down to find out why you were acting weird but all you did was pin me and tell me I was seeing things. I'm sick of it, now give me my phone back" before I could even react Dri had snatched her phone out my hands, maybe I didn't need to work on her reflexes.

I didn't know what to say, I know why I was telling her she was seeing things because it would mean she wouldn't piece everything together and realise what I felt for her.

"Then talk to me now, why did your mood all of a sudden change and what did I say?" she obviously knew I was silent for a reason and she decided to speak first.

"You said that I loved guarding Moroi" that confused her and as always when she was confused she looked adorable. She would scrunch her nose and forehead, she did it all the time when she was going over her theory work in our sessions and I instantly knew she was confused and would have to ask her what she wasn't understanding.

"How did that make you angry?"

"It's because I don't love it Dri, yes there are some Guardians out there that love it because they are extremely close with their Moroi, look at Hathaway and Belikov they are both close with Lord Ozera and Queen Vasilisa. Even your dad is close with Shane and Nathan but there are Guardians who don't get along with their Moroi charge, we do it because we have to"

"Have you ever thought about running away?"

"I have but I wouldn't because it means I would lose contact with my mother"

"What happened with your brother?"

"Nikolaus it's good to see you again" I turned and found Adrian standing there with who I was assuming to be Shane, Ellie and Matt.

"You too Adrian" I stood up and shook his hand.

"So this is my wife Ellie and my eldest son Matt and my Guardian Shane"

"Nice to meet you all"

We finally bordered the plane and Dri and I were seated a couple of rows back from the rest of her family, I didn't know why we were seated away from them but either way it gave us a chance to talk without them over hearing the conversation. I leaned over and pulled Dri's headphones out and she got shot me a glare but I knew she wasn't truly annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you wanted to know what happened to my brother?"

"I am but you haven't told me before now why would it change now?"

"Because I'm willing to tell you"

I told her about my brother and the attack, about how mum took us on a holiday and she asked me to watch him while she fought the Strigoi that attacked us. She felt bad for happened and even though she told me I shouldn't blame myself she could tell I did blame myself for my brother getting killed.

"How come you blame yourself for your brother though?"

"Because I was meant to be watching him and he was killed on my watch"

"Nikolaus you were 10, there was no way you could have taken on a Strigoi"

"You know he would be the same age as you if he was still alive?"

"No because you've never told me about your brother, I was shocked when you told me his name was Kostas"

"You shouldn't take your brothers for granted, I was watching Nate bug you about your phone"

"I don't take my brothers for granted, I grew up in and out of foster homes with no real family and then dad turned up and I was given two younger brothers. Yes they annoy the crap out of me and Nate always wants to read my messages but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love my brothers"

"Aw Dri loves us"

"Isn't she cute?" I looked around Dri and noticed both Matt and Nate standing there

"You two are dead" they looked shocked before they took off back down the plane. I smirked at her when she looked back at me

"Don't start on this again"

"I won't there is something else I'm willing to tell you though"

"What's that?"

"Why I was sent to the academy in the first place"

"I am curious, I honestly didn't know why we rotated through guards like that. I just assumed it was a weird thing and they all left at once"

"Nope, it's only the teachers that stay long term. The rest of them, the ones that do most of the Guard work rotate in and out. Not even all Guardians that know about it, if they didn't know anyone that got sent to an academy or went themselves it will go unnoticed to them"

"So why did you get sent to St Vladimir's, James said something about Guardians who have their Moroi killed"

"Actually the Moroi I was assigned to after graduation is still alive, they got new Guardians when I was sent here"

"Then what happened?"

"The Moroi I got placed with were related to the same Moroi my mother guards, it was just luck that I got that and I was able to see my mother regularly. Both families were on a holiday together, my mother's Moroi family had a second Guardian. So there were three Guardians for all the Moroi, my mother's partner also had their son along. The Moroi didn't care that their child came along for whatever reason, I didn't ask. But while we were on the holiday we were attacked, we jumped into action and fought the Strigoi but somewhere along the way the older Moroi placed the dhampir child in front of them as a barrier and the Strigoi was able to grab the child. The child was killed because the Moroi were heartless enough to push a child in front of them as a barrier"

"I still don't see how that got you placed here though"

"Well you see the dhampir child was only 5 and I lost it at the Moroi if it wasn't for my mother and the other distraught Guardian I would have beaten the Moroi up" I had shocked her, I could tell by her face. She had no idea what to say

"That's why you rarely say they come first. I hear it from the novices or the other Guardians at Court or St Vladimir's"

"Exactly, yes I understand we have to protect the Moroi they are the reason behind our race existing but there are times when we have to put ourselves first"

"I never understood why they come first, it doesn't feel right with me" was all she said before she turned back to her movie. I didn't push her anymore, this wasn't exactly I wanted to keep talking about either way.

**A/N: Melbourne is currently in the middle of a bad thunder storm and it makes for good writing so I'm updating a couple of chapters tonight, I will place a note at the end of all the chapters I'm uploading just so you know what has been uploaded tonight.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Adrianna POV

We finally arrived in Melbourne and the first day all we did was go and organise to have a meeting with the lawyer and banker about various things. They said I couldn't just walk in and try and claim everything, I had to prove who I was and then set a meeting for a few days time once they confirm my identity.

I was currently sitting in my room laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, all Nikolaus said last night was that he had something planned for today and I wasn't going to be spending it with the rest of my family, not that it bothered me either way. I heard my door opened and I looked up to find Nikolaus there smirking at me.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"You I seriously did not expect to come in here and find you on your bed staring at the ceiling, I expected you to be out there bugging me about today's plan"

"You're right actually, maybe I will start bugging you" I grinned at him and he shook his head before turning and leaving. I followed him out of my room and around the apartment constantly asking over and over "what are we doing?"

"Damn it Dri, I wasn't serious" he snapped at me while turning around and grabbing my shoulders

"Then why won't you tell me what we're doing? My family has already left and Nathan is asleep in your room"

"Because I'm waiting to hear from Shane, we're going to be following them all day. Shane is the only one that knows what we will be doing, it will be similar to what we did on the shopping trip"

"So another fake relationship, does dad know?"

"I never said a fake relationship, if your dad decides that then we will but I'm not going to do anything that will annoy Adrian. He is my way home"

"Ooo maybe I should tell dad you did something and then you will be stuck here" I grinned at him but he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't"

"Want to make a bet?"

"No way, I'm not getting into a bet with you. Come on its time to go" he gave me a small smile as we headed out of the apartment.

We spent the morning walking a good distance from my family, I didn't realise how hard it would be to follow someone in a highly populated area. I had almost lost them a couple of times but since dad and Ellie were taller than the average human it was easier to spot them.

We visited many different areas of Melbourne, we had visited the Myer windows in Burke street, Federation Square and did a quick tour of the exhibition that was currently showing, walked along South Bank and now we were spending the afternoon at Luna Park so Matt and Nate could have some fun on the rides that were there.

"You really don't want to go on any rides?" Nikolaus spoke as we were sitting on one of the side benches that gave a good view of the Pirate Boat ride that my brothers were on.

"I thought I'm meant to be watching them all day?" I looked back over to the ride where I could see dad and Ellie sitting in the shade waiting for the boys and Shane a back a bit further enjoying the little sun that was coming through today.

"You've done really well all day, you're allowed to have a bit of fun and it's not like we're alone. Shane can watch them" my smile grew at the idea of doing really well but then I remembered where I was, Luna Park wasn't all that fun anymore

"I used to come here all the time. The rides are all the same as they were all those years ago, the only difference is the name. Something happens on a ride and then they shut it down pretend to make changes and reopen it with a new name"

"Is that so, what about that one?" Nikolaus pointed at the smaller rollercoaster down a bit further

"It's been called Mighty Mouse, Dragon Catcher, Beastly Eight and now it is currently called Xcellerator"

"Alright I get it, this place sucks but it seems like Matt and Nate are enjoying it"

"Yeah and I enjoyed it the first and second maybe third time I came here, now it's boring. I would have preferred being at the Aquarium and at least the Aquarium is in doors, there might not be that much sun but surely they are starting to get bothered by it?"

"Come on it can't be that bad, you're doing really well. Shane says only Adrian has noticed you..."

"That's because he read our auras" I noticed Nikolaus stiffen next to me but all I did was raise an eyebrow at him.

"Come on you seriously think this has been a bad day?"

"Come on even you would have to notice that everything we are doing is all tourist stuff, can we go off on our own" I had turned on the bench so I was looking at him and my face paled at the sight of the person standing behind him further back, it was Jason. Jason was here at Luna Park.

"Dri what's wrong?" concern filled his face as he watched me but he didn't turn around and notice Jason.

"Jason's here" I whispered as I grabbed his hand, at this point in time I didn't care if dad saw us or not. The last time I saw Jason he was told I was dating Nikolaus and I wanted it to stay that way.

Nikolaus turned his head and looked to where I was still watching Jason, as if he almost knew people were watching him he turned and noticed both of us watching him. He turned back and talked to someone before coming towards us, I couldn't cope. The last time I saw him he had gotten the jump on me and beaten me up.

Nikolaus noticed me sitting there nervously, he let go of my hand and put it around my waist and leaned closer to me. "It will be alright, I'm not going to let him hurt you this time" he whispered in my ear. All I could think was how dad turning up out of nowhere right now would make things even worse.

"Aid it's nice to see you again, I thought you hated this place"

"I would like to say the same except the last time I saw you, you bet me up" something flicked through his eyes as he tried to recall the memory, it was familiar. I looked over at Nikolaus.

"No I saw it too, it's compulsion" he whispered, great so Michael had gotten to him before he left Melbourne, I wonder how much Jason did and didn't remember.

"Hi, I'm Jason it's nice to meet you" Jason looked at Nikolaus and struck his hand out for him to shake it

"You've met Nikolaus before, when we ran into each other at that shopping centre in Montana in January?"

"Sorry I don't remember seeing you there Aid" I was completely confused, why would Michael compel Jason to forget he saw me. What had happened once Jason was back in Melbourne?

"It's fine, honestly" I shrugged, even if it was a big deal Jason wouldn't know why.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you hated this place Aid"

"I do actually, my brothers wanted to come. Last I saw they were on the Pirate boat ride actually, my dad and step mum are here as well"

"Oh you can't forget your cousin babe" I shot Nikolaus a look but went along with the lie

"Oh right, how could I forget Shane" great more lies I had to try and remember.

"That's great a nice family outing, it's what you always wanted. How have you been anyway?"

"Yeah good just getting through school you know how it is, what about you?"

"Yeah good"

"So how come you're here, I know you hate this place as well"

"Mum and dad asked me to babysit Cindy"

"Wait Cindy's here, the time I saw her she was just a baby" Cindy was one year old when I was living with Michael and she was the cutest baby

"Yeah she adores my mate Clarke, he is currently trying to win her one of the giant unicorns at the clown game"

"Oh I think I remember Clarke, wasn't he the one who slept with your girlfriend?"

"Different Clarke, I met this one at Uni"

"Ahh okay then" I looked over at Nikolaus and he gave me a small smile but it quickly faded.

"Dri what are you doing here?" oh crap that was Nate's voice, I was now busted for having to follow them around all day and I was worried it was going to get blown out in front of Jason.

"You're right, sorry Nate. I know I was meant to meet you all by the Break Dance ride but I just got caught up catching up with Jason. We used to live in the same building years ago. Jason this is my brother Nate" Nate gave Jason a look over and realised he must have been human.

"Of course, come on dad is wondering where you are"

"Of course he would, he doesn't trust that I will be alright on my own for five minutes. Jason it was nice to see you again" I stood up and grabbed Nikolaus' hand and walked over to Nate.

"Thank you for not blowing it" I whispered in his ear but all he did was shoot me a look before looking at where I was still holding Nikolaus' hand.

I instantly dropped his hand and placed both of my hands in the pockets of my jumper and continued to follow Nate to where he had left everyone, too be honest I was surprised he was allowed to go off on his own.

When we made it to where the rest of them were Ellie looked happy to me and Shane was confused about what happened but I couldn't see dad or Matt.

"Where are Matt and dad?"

"Somewhere, I'm more curious as to why you both are here, why I saw you talking to a human and why you two were holding hands"

"Nate you're 10, why should I tell you?"

"I might not be 18 Dri but I do know what holding hands means"

"No you don't, you hold Ellie's hand"

"That's not the point, she's my mum. You were holding his hand" Nate pointed at Nikolaus and then gave him a glare, I almost wanted to laugh at this. Nate was trying to be the protective older brother but it was too cute.

"Who was holding hands?" crap, that was dad's voice. I didn't know how I was going to explain, I looked beside me at Nikolaus but he had his Guardian mask up, guess I had no help from him.

"Dri and Nikolaus were holding hands but I thought they were going off on their own?" I looked over at dad and Matt and great now both Nate and Matt were giving Nikolaus glares. Who would have thought my two _younger_ brothers were trying to play the protective brother cards.

"Dri had a training exercise today, she was meant to follow us around all day and not get caught by us. How did you get caught?"

"Jason's here and he spotted us, we were talking when Nate walked over. Speaking of which, how come Nate came over by himself?" I looked over at Shane knowing it was his fault.

"He told me he spotted you, so I watched him walk over to you. I didn't think anything of the human that was talking to you, I just assumed it was someone you knew when you used to live here, I didn't think it would be Jason"

"Did Jason do or say anything Dri?" dad looked worried, he knew what happened last time I saw Jason and it was the last thing he wanted to happen again.

"No, we think he was compelled to forget what happened. I don't actually know what he does and doesn't remember"

"What makes you think that?"

"I made mention to him beating me up last time I saw him and that confused look flickered through his eyes"

"Then there isn't much we can do about that, does he still assume you two are dating?"

"WHAT!" Nate shouted

"DRI AND HIM?" Matt shouted at the same as Nate

"He didn't even remember meeting him but before he said that we were acting like a couple so I think so, he didn't question anything. Oh and he thinks Shane is our cousin" we both ignored Matt and Nate and Shane laughed at being our cousin.

"Very well, there's nothing we can do now. He knows we're here, if we run into him again we will deal with it but for now maybe we should leave and go somewhere else?"

"The Aquarium is in doors?"

"That sounds perfect" Ellie had a small smile on her face, I knew she wasn't bothered but I think she was excited about going, she was a water user and being surrounded by that much water would be good for her.

**A/N: gabergirl thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying it that much! **

**GwennyDee thank you for reviewing as well, ****Chapter 35**** I hope you enjoyed your holiday and I'm glad to hear you were excited to come back and read my story. I couldn't let everything with Michael finish up and not let Dri punch him since it was what she wanted to since he arrived at the academy. I like putting in the small things that show Nikolaus' feelings for Dri but also showing how oblivious she is to it all. Don't worry I want them to kiss as well but everything has a time and a place don't worry. I know Abe is a star and of course he can, it was why I sent him to Melbourne instead of someone else.**

**Chapter 36**** originally I wasn't going to have James accepted by Dri's friends but I figured having her fight with Jeremy and then dealing with that would have been too much so I ditched that idea but I do have other plans further down the line that do involve James and the rest of the friends. **

**Chapter 37**** I liked the idea of having that mysterious background, it made things that bit more interesting between him and Dri because his moods flip for either his past or his feelings. James' abilities are handy in this story.**

**Chapter 38**** lollies fix everything, it's what I believe. It might also be because I might be the only girl in entire existence that is allergic to chocolate, it sucks I know.**

**Chapter 39**** I can assure you that his surprise holiday won't take him to Melbourne but you will find out in a couple of chapters. Too be honest when I wrote that bit I did not even think about Nikolaus fishing for comments like that, maybe I'm becoming oblivious like Dri. Dri knows that James knows something aside from what happened to his brother or how he ended up at the academy and it bugs her that she doesn't know, so she tries to bug him about it.**

**Chapter 40**** as I've said before, James has suspected that there is something there but he doesn't have all the information. He secretly wants them to end up together so he's trying to help, to make sure they don't fall apart. I know it is terrible but I wanted a similar situation as to what happened to his brother for him to snap because I didn't want the typical, hey my Moroi charge was killed and here I am. No he did not tell her, I have plans for that conversation later on so just wait it out.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Adrianna POV

"Don't disturb your sister, she had a late night let her sleep" the sound of dads voice yelling at either Nate or Matt woke me up.

I had no idea how late late was, I don't even remember coming home. My head was throbbing and I was hung over, dad would kill me when he realises how much I had to drink last night. Unless he already knew, god why couldn't I remember anything from last night?

I rolled over in attempts to get out of bed and grab a glass of water but the arm around my waist tightened its grip and pulled me back to where I was...wait a minute an arm around my waist. I was slightly worried about seeing a stranger in the bed next to me, dad would definitely lose his mind if he found out I bought home a human stranger.

It was then I took in the scene of my bedroom that I could see, I could see clothes thrown all over the place. It was then I took in the bed, I was naked. I knew this was just getting worse and worse, I'm going to kill Nikolaus for letting me drink so much. Wait I was with Nikolaus last night, he wouldn't have let me bring home a stranger...oh god. It was then I finally rolled over and took a look at the person who was pinning me down and preventing me from leaving and I saw Nikolaus lying there still asleep.

I was in bed hung over, naked with Nikolaus and he was naked too and I knew he was hot but his body, it was perfect...no I can't think like this. He is a teacher my teacher at that. I groaned lying back on the bed, what the hell happened last night?

_The night before_

"I said no Dri" dad turned away from me walked out of the living room, I followed him into the kitchen.

"Why? Why can't I go out to a club?"

"Because I'm not letting you go alone, what if something happens?" he had a point, it was already dark. There might not be as many Strigoi attacks here but they still happened.

"What if I get Nikolaus to come with me? You agreed to let him come on this trip and ever since we ran into Jason yesterday both you and Ellie agreed it was best to make it seem like he was boyfriend since we were getting strange looks from people, having Shane and Nathan follow us doesn't really help either."

"If you can get him to agree to go with you then I have no problem saying yes" I couldn't help the grin on my face when he said I could go if I convinced Nikolaus to come with me.

"Thanks dad" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the kitchen in search of Nikolaus. I ended up finding him in the room he was sharing with Shane and Nathan, the biggest apartment dad could find only had 4 bedrooms so the three Guardians shared and since one of them was always awake during the night it didn't really matter that three of them were sharing the one room.

"There you are Nikolaus, I have been looking for you" I flashed him a smile and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come out with me tonight, I want to go out clubbing but dad won't let me go unless you come with me"

"Looks like you will be missing out, I'm not going" I frowned at him but then I had an idea.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, widen my eyes and slightly pouted at him. "Please..." I dragged it out slightly hoping to soften him up. He let out a sigh before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine I will go with you" I let out a squeal and threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I realised what I did and pulled away from him.

"Sorry about that, but thanks" I flashed him a smile before I left and headed towards my room to get ready.

After showering and blow drying my hair I styled it so it was in loose curls down my back and I slipped on a tight fitting red dress and put on some make up. When I left my room dad was who I found first.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a dress dad, haven't you seen one of them before?" I smirked at him

"No I have, normally they are longer then that!"

"I can make it shorter"

"Don't even think about it" dad warned me, I knew I was pushing it. He had agreed to let me go out if I convinced Nikolaus to come with me, dad also knew Nikolaus wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Dri are you ready yet?" I heard Nikolaus' voice before he came around the corner and when he did he stopped. I noticed his eyes look me over, I smirked at him holding back the comment I really wanted to say but not in front of dad. That might be pushing it too far, way too far to be exact.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go, bye dad" I kissed dad on the cheek and grabbed my purse making my way past Nikolaus.

When we were out of the apartment I walked in front of him and turned around so I was walking backwards facing him, I grinned at him.

"So do you like something you see, I saw you checking me out when you came around the corner"

"No idea what you're talking about, where are we going?" I couldn't help but notice that he didn't even look at me as he spoke, he was too busy looking around at the night life in Melbourne.

"It's just around the corner" I turned back around and fell into step with him

We finally got led into the club and Nikolaus looked a little out of place in here, I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand so I wouldn't lose him as I weaved through all the people heading towards the bar so we could get some drinks.

"I'm not drinking Dri" Nikolaus shook his head as I handed over the beer I ordered him

"Come on, one drink isn't going to hurt"

"Fine one" he grabbed the beer from my hand and took a sip, I grabbed his other hand led him out towards the dance floor.

As if knowing where I was planning on heading he pulled me back towards him and he placed his arm around my waist.

"I'm not dancing Dri"

"Fine look like the weird loner sitting by himself while watching the hot girl dance alone" I flashed him once last smile as I slipped out of his arm and continued my way towards the dance floor.

The night continued on much the same, me going between the dance floor and the bar. Several guys had joined me to dance throughout the night. I don't know why he changed his mind but at some point during the night Nikolaus had walked over and joined me on the dance floor holding me closer to him while giving all the guys the sign that I was taken, not that I cared either way.

I pulled away and pointed towards the bar giving him the hint I wanted another drink. He grabbed my hand and led the way towards the bar and ordered us each a drink. When he put the beer to his lips for a sip I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought one beer?" I took sip of my own drink, noticing the signs of being drunk, normally I would stop by now but tonight I didn't care

"I can take on these guys drunk" he didn't seem drunk out on the dance floor but now hearing him slur his speech a little and taking a good look at his face I realised he was in fact drunk. I shrugged at him and spun around to head back to the dance floor but my body had other plans.

Spinning around the fast made the room spin, I put my drink down at the bar and put a hand to my head to try and stop the room from spinning. Nikolaus must have noticed my discomfort, he put an arm around my waist and guided me outside to get some fresh air. The fresh air sobered me up a little.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to how much you were drinking"

"No but you were paying attention to how many guys were dancing with me" he didn't say anything but took a sip of his beer. Why did I have to put my drink down, I really wanted it now.

"It was sweet, it shows you care" I smiled at him, he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I do care about you Dri, more then you know" feeling his warm breath on my neck caused my breath to hitch. He softly kissed my cheek before he pulled away. If I was sober I knew I would question what he said but I was too drunk to care, even though he was no longer close enough to whisper in my ear we were still standing incredibly close.

I was able to soak in his good looks and the fact that he smelt incredible, he had smelt incredible all night but the fact that the sweat from dancing in the hot club filled with too many bodies made it that much more delicious. I wanted to kiss him, right here and now. All coherent sober thoughts flew out of my head standing here with him.

Just before I could do anything someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around with the idea of telling them off for interrupting something when I was slapped across the face.

"You bitch, thinking you can dance with someone else's boyfriend the way you were and the fact that you have a boyfriend yourself!" I raised my hand to slap her back but Nikolaus caught my wrist half way through. He must have been drunk, normally he stops me before I can move.

"Don't babe, it's not worth it. You should go find your own boyfriend, chances are he's dancing with someone else" the girl huffed before turning around storming off.

"Come on I want to get another drink" I went to pull away from him but he kept a hold on my wrist and forced me to face him. He didn't say anything but softly placed his hand on my cheek that got slapped. I closed my eyes and softly said "owe" at the pain.

"Come on, we'll get you some ice as well"

"My face is fine" I don't know why I tried to lie, I knew he had heard me say owe when he touched my face

"It might be now but in the morning when you're sober it won't be" I frowned at him but allowed him to put an arm around my waist and lead me back inside towards the bar.

I took a seat at an empty table while Nikolaus headed towards the bar. He returned shortly with two drinks and some ice for my face. He placed the drinks of the table and sat down next to me. He placed one hand on my neck while the other held the ice against my cheek.

"You didn't have to do this" I spoke when he pulled the ice away from the face, I noticed it was half melted. He just placed it on the table and I picked up my drink.

"But I wanted to Dri" he face was dangerously close again but after getting some fresh air, getting slapped and having ice pressed against my face allowed me to have some sober thoughts. I pulled away from him

"I'm going to dance" I didn't grab his hand and pull him with me like I had been all night. I left him at the table.

The only sign I knew that he followed me was that at some point I felt a guy snake their arm around my waist and I turned around ready to slap him since I was now sick of guys coming up and hitting on me that I noticed it was Nikolaus. I didn't say anything but continued to dance with him.

The night went on, we continued to drink and dance and at some point we had gotten incredibly drunk. It was getting close to closing and I was feeling the effects of all the alcohol I drunk and if I was sober I wouldn't have done this but I did anyway.

I turned around so I was facing Nikolaus, I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. I must have shocked him at first considering he didn't do anything but eventually he fell into it and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I felt one of his hands wrap themselves in my hair and grip it tightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavily.

"Come on we should go home" he managed to speak but all I could manage was a nod. He gripped my hand and pulled me out of the club heading back to the apartment.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who keeps reading, reviewing and setting alerts for this story it means a lot. I believe this is what most people have been waiting, Nikolaus and Dri finally kissed.**

**GwennyDee thank you for reviewing, yes of course she did. I wanted to put him just in case anyone had some questions regarding everything with Jason and this does confirm that Michael had compelled him to keep talking to Dri and forget certain parts. As for what is still to the come, this is the beginning of it. I hope after all the almost moments with Nikolaus and Dri that this was done right. I know it does suck, sometimes I can get by with white chocolate since there is barely any cocoa in it. I love Allens lollies as well, except not a fan of pineapples, the racing cars are my favourite.**

**Gabergirl thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and I'm updating so quickly at the moment because I'm excited about how you will all react to the next few chapters. So I hope you do like them!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Normally I don't put these at the start but since there is a sex scene in this chapter and I don't know the exact age of all my readers. I suggest anyone who isn't old enough to read the sex scene or you would rather not then please skip down to the next note letting you know it has finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Nikolaus POV

I was woken up by being hit in the face by a pillow, half expecting it to be Nate to wake me up again like he had been every morning since we got here in Melbourne. I grabbed the pillow and rolled over.

"Go away Nate" I mumbled now realising how hung over I was, why did I drink so much last night. Oh yeah that's right, I couldn't handle being sober and seeing all those guys press themselves against Dri. So I kept drinking and now I regret it.

"It's not Nate" that was Dri's voice, why was Dri waking me up. I shot up in the bed and looked around the room, this wasn't my room it was Dri's. In fact our clothes were thrown all over the room, when I turned to face her she had the blanket pulled up around her. She looked confused, almost as if she didn't know what happened last night. I knew I remembered what happened and I couldn't believe I let it happen.

_The night before_

We made it back to the apartment and I went to go to my own room that I was sharing with Nathan and Shane but Dri grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room. I knew I should have pulled away and I knew I shouldn't have kissed her back when she kissed me earlier, but I was drunk and I was known for doing stupid things when I was drunk. Looking at her in that dress, she looked damn sexy in it and I couldn't wait until I was able to rip the dress off her.

We made it into her room and she slammed the door behind her and I just hoped it didn't wake anyone up. I couldn't hold back any longer thanks to the amount of alcohol I had consumed and her standing there dressed like that. I gripped her waist and pulled her towards me and began kissing her passionately while I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I guided the both of us to the bed before I dropped her on the bed.

Adrianna POV

I couldn't believe this was actually happening, all those years ago when I first met him I would have done anything to kiss him and now we were both standing in my bedroom kissing.

He dropped me down on the bed and laid over me and began sucking on my neck, at this point in time I didn't even care about the hickeys he was leaving.

I began pulling off his shirt and the sight of his chest stopped me. I knew he had to have had a toned chest and defined 6 pack from all the training Guardians had to endure but this was beyond impressive, and matched with the tanned skin I was completely mesmerized.

He caught me staring at him and he smirked before he reached underneath me and started to unzip my dress.

When I was free of my dress and I caught him staring at me, this time I smirked at him, he attacked my breasts with his lips and tongue. He started sucking on my nipples through the fabric, I couldn't hold back any longer. The moans escaped my lips.

He groaned listening to my moans and I could feel him straining against his pants. I reached down as he moved back to my neck and I started to rub him through his pants. He groaned louder and started kissing underneath my ear. No one had ever kissed me there, the feeling was incredibly. I shivered as he sucked it and I gripped his hair, holding him closer to it.

He realised what this spot was doing to me and he kissed and nipped at it harder. He then moved up to my earlobe and sucked on that too while palming my breasts.

I moved my hands down to his zipper and started to pull his pants down. He helped me take them off as well as our shoes and socks leaving us in only our underwear. He reached underneath me again and this time he unhooked my bra and pulled it off, throwing it across the room with it landing somewhere.

He sucked hard on one of my exposed nipples and I grabbed the waistline of his boxers and I dipped my hand inside. He breathed loudly as I gripped and started to stroke up and down, slowly starting to move faster and faster.

Then he pulled my hand out and pinned it, along with my other hand above my head by the wrists. Being in this positioned made me remember how often we had been in this position before, I wondered if he had wanted this as much as I did. He held my hands there firmly and he continued to suck and kiss every inch of my upper body.

I noticed his hand loosen grip on my wrists and I flipped him over. I shimmied down his body, licking his nipples and chest as I moved down. He shivered as I licked down his happy trail and reached the waistline.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I pulled his boxers down and let his erection free. I threw his boxers behind me and started stroking him again.

I placed his head in my mouth and sucked a little. He shivered again as I started moving his member in and out of my mouth.

I looked up at him to see his reaction and was very pleased when I saw he had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, while his head was leaning back on the pillow.

I tried deep throating him a couple of times but not all of him fit into my mouth so I took what I could and stroked the base and his balls.

When I pulled away he just looked at me for a second before launching himself at me and flipping me on my back.

He placed each of my thighs on each of his shoulders and began working his magic with his amazing tongue down there. He had me moaning in minutes and I gripped his hair again. He moved his tongue in and out of me and suddenly, I felt my stomach clench and my toes curl. I had never had an orgasm before but from the stories I heard this was it and I wanted more. He licked up almost everything and then removed my legs from his shoulders.

He climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck again but he pulled away, I almost complained not wanting to stop but the look on his face was enough to stop me

"I can stop if you want" his voice shocked me, none of us had said anything since entering my room. The sounds were of us moaning and groaning.

Concern that filled his eyes, for a moment I was confused as to why he would say that but then I remembered. After everything with Michael and me still having issues being pinned to anything but this whole time I didn't panic once.

"It's okay, I trust you" and I did trust him, I really did. I trusted him every time during practise when he had me pinned to the ground and even when he said he wouldn't let Michael touch me ever again.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he gave me a small smile before he went back to kissing my neck. "You're so beautiful" I heard him murmur against my neck. He started to kiss my neck again as he entered me. He started slow at first but built up speed.

He kept pounding into me and soon I lost all coherent thoughts. Any thought in my mind was all Nikolaus – how he looked and how he smelt and how he felt in me.

My stomach started clenching again. Immediately Nikolaus noticed me tensing and reached down and rubbed my clit, he also placed his mouth on my mine.

That was my undoing. I would have screamed out as an intense orgasm went straight through my body, making my toes curl but him placing his mouth on mine kissing me muffled my screams.

Nikolaus didn't even let me recover before he pounded into me again. Nikolaus started kissing my lips passionately as my body began to convulse once again.

When I came that time Nikolaus joined me, we both moaned and gripped at each other. When we were finished we laid back on the bed and Nikolaus wrapped his arms around my waist The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him muttering something in Greek while placing soft kisses along my shoulder.

**A/N: The sex scene is now finished**

* * *

><p>Nikolaus had shot up at the sound of my voice and looked around the room. When he looked at me I pulled the blanket around me closer.<p>

"Dri..."

"What the hell happened last night?" I yelled as quietly as possible not to gather any attention from my family

"I think we had sex" he placed his head in hands, obviously he was hung over as well.

"You think? I think it's kind of obvious by our lack of clothing and the fact that they are thrown all over my bedroom"

"Dri I don't remember what happened last night. I don't even remember getting home" great we have sex and he can't even remember what happened. I knew I didn't remember but that's not the point. The point is I finally have sex with someone after everything that happened with Michael and the guy can't fucking remember it.

"Great, just great" I mumbled to myself as I got off my bed and pulled the blanket with me as I walked over to the draws looking for clothes. "Close your eyes" I turned and faced him and waited until they were closed before I dropped the blanket and pulled the pants and jumper on.

Once I was dressed I walked around and gathered his clothes and threw them at him. "Get dressed" he didn't say anything as he got dressed either.

I opened my door and stuck my head out and noticed no one around, I left hoping to head straight for the bathroom.

"Morning Dri" I turned and found Shane sitting there in the living room

"Morning Shane, where's everyone else?"

"They all went to the zoo, I stayed up so you wouldn't worry when you woke up. So you can sneak Nikolaus out of your room without them seeing" I stared at him completely shocked, I didn't know what to say. How the hell did he know he was in my room?

"I was the one on guard last night, when you two got home I was in the bathroom. I heard your bedroom door slam, thinking you were annoyed by being forced to come home I went to my room to speak with Nikolaus and he wasn't in there. I went to your bedroom to make sure you two didn't kill each other and I witnessed you two making out"

"Oh god, I don't even remember that. I don't remember anything from last night. You tell him it's safe to come out, I'm going to shower"

When I came out of the bathroom I found both Nikolaus and Shane sitting on the couch, they were in the middle of a conversation and when they noticed me they stopped talking.

"You should shower, we have to leave for the bank soon" was all I said, at this point in time I didn't care who came with me but I knew one of them had too.

In the end it was Nikolaus that came to the bank with me to keep up the whole fake relationship thing that we continued here in Melbourne. We were currently sitting waiting to be taken to one of the side offices to discuss the wills left by my mother and grandparents.

"Dri we need to talk about this" every time I looked at him all I saw was him lying there in my bed naked and I couldn't shake the thought.

"What's there to talk about, we got drunk last night, had sex and now neither of us can remember what happened. It was obviously a mistake and when we get back to the academy we will act like nothing ever happened"

"Dri we still need to talk about it"

"I don't want to talk about it, so drop the fucking subject!" I glared at him as the lawyer and banker walked towards us.

"Miss Ivashkov it's good to see you again" I stood up and walked over to the family lawyer, I hadn't seen him since I left Melbourne. Every year on my birthday he would turn up and check up on me as well as updating me on anything he could or if they had moved he would let me know. I was told the same detective that was looking for my dad was also keeping an eye on me and where I was living. He obviously didn't know anything about what Michael was doing to me, or maybe Michael compelled him as well. There was nothing I could do about it now

"It's nice to see you as well, this is my boyfriend. I hope it's alright that he will be joining us" Nikolaus stood up and made his way over to us, he wrapped an arm around me and I flinched.

"Is everything alright Miss Ivashkov?"

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night due to nerves so I'm a little jumpy"

"Very well" they both watched me for a few moments as if waiting for me to say I didn't want him to be here and I was being forced to let him come along. When I didn't say anything they both smiled. "Follow us"

We followed them through the building towards one of the offices at the back where there was two large envelopes setting on the table, I assumed one was my mothers and the other was my grandparents.

Both wills covered the basics, everything was left to me since I was the last living family member, all the properties, money, jewellery, everything. The last thing that the lawyer handed over was a letter.

"Your mother told me this was to be given to you when you turned 18 but since we weren't able to locate you we had to wait until you turned up to claim everything. I was told it explained everything, why you had to wait until you were 18 to get anything and even why you had to wait for these letters" He then handed over a box that contained more letters

"Thank you, I will read these later. I can trust you in hopes that you will have all the money transferred to my account back in America?" I explained where I had been living the past 3 years when we first entered the office.

Before we had left dad had set up an account for me so if I was left any money they could transfer it to an account I could access back home.

The lawyer nodded and all that was left was for me to sign the appropriate documents stating I had claimed everything and they would handle the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who did not read the sex scene there are only two bits of information that you will need to know for later chapters. The first being that at some point Nikolaus asked to make sure Dri was alright with what they were doing, she said she was that she trusted him. She had the realisation that she trusted him with everything. The second is once they were finished they were lying there in the bed and Nikolaus was softly kissing her shoulders while saying something in Greek, at this point in time it is unknown what it was but it does come up again later.**

**I'm sorry for everyone who thought that Dri and Nikolaus would finally get their happy ending but I have a bit more planned for them, so again I'm sorry.**

**Roselopez thank you for reviewing, even if it's just to say update soon I need to know what happens. It means a lot and I tried to get this up as soon as possible.**

**GwennyDee as always thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I hoped you liked this one just as much. **

**LilianGrace thank you for reviewing, hearing you say that you adore my story means a lot to me. I love him as a dad to a teenage girl as well, there are points where he is just plain confused as to what to do. Thank you again.**

**Jpitt thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked how the previous chapter was done. But as you can see Dri sort of does get caught with Nikolaus in her room but it was just Shane. It isn't a problem, I write my chapters in advance so if I have time to write more chapters they come out more quickly.**

**Gabergirl thank you for always reviewing, I have to admit I had a little giggle at reading your review with all the yay at the start. I can assure you that at some point she does get her memories back**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The Letter

_Adrianna,_

_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there to watch you grow up, I hope you had the upbringing I know you deserve to have. I know you will have questions about who your father is, there isn't much I can tell you and I hope the detective I hired can find him before it is too late._

_I wish I could have been there to watch you grow up, learn to talk, learn to walk, start school, start high school and graduate. I hate knowing I will miss every aspect of your life but I hope more than anything that there is still some sort of a family left for you._

_What comes with turning 18 is everything that was in my name before I died, along with that is my bank accounts and everything I have to remember your father by. The reason you had wait so long for anything from me is because my best friend growing up had been raised in foster homes and if anything had happened to my parents I didn't want your new guardians to know that you had an inheritance waiting for you, I didn't want them to use you like they used my best friend._

_Most people told me I was young and stupid but I wouldn't change that summer for anything. I wasn't in love with your father but he meant the world to me at the time, I believe he was our in between people. I was getting over a broken heart and so was he. I know I didn't get the chance to meet someone else but I was able to bring you into the world, so I can only hope that he was able to move on._

_I hope you had the best childhood growing up and I can only hope you have the best future. I want you to know I would have loved you know matter what you did in your past, what you decide to with your future, whether you became an artist or a brain surgeon I would have been proud of you either way._

_I hope you can find someone who means the world to you and gives you the family you deserve. You deserve to be incredibly happy no matter how much heart break you had growing up. I can't imagine the pain you suffered growing up without your mother, I just hope your father was found in time before it was too late._

_Please remember I love you and I wouldn't go back and change the fact that I got to bring you into the world. I was more than willing to risk my life to bring you into this world._

_Adrianna you are my best mistake and I already love you so much._

_I love you xo_

Adrianna POV

I wiped away the tears that had appeared from reading the letter from my mother. When we got home from the bank Shane was asleep and I curled up on the couch to read through the letters I was given. I had no idea where Nikolaus went and at this point in time I didn't care.

After I read the main one I flicked through the box to see what the letters, there were 7 in total

- _To be read on the night before your wedding_

- _To be read when you meet your father_

- _To be read when you graduate_

- _To be read when you fall in love_

- _To be read when you give birth to your first child_

- _To be read when you have your first heartbreak_

- _To be read when you are missing me the most_

I felt the couch dip beside me and I knew without even looking up that it was Nikolaus since I hadn't seen Shane emerge from his bedroom yet

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm guessing dad and the rest of them aren't back yet?"

"No they're not. You aren't even going to look at me are you?" I shook my head at him and pulled out the letter that was label to be read when you meet your father.

"Dri please look at me, I hate knowing I'm the reason you're feeling like this" he reached out to touch my arm. I snapped my head around and glared at him

"Don't touch me. Neither of us remembered what happened last night so what is there to feel?" I didn't let him reply as I stood up, grabbed the box and headed for my room.

I wasn't in my room long before the door opened again. "I told you to fucking drop it" I didn't look up for the box deciding against reading letter about dad

"Is that really how you are going to talk to me?" my face fell at the sound of dad's voice. I looked up at him and he didn't look impressed

"I'm sorry I thought you were Nikolaus"

"Is everything alright between you two?" there was no way in hell I could tell dad what happened, I didn't even know if Shane had told him, actually I don't know the extant to what Shane knew. All I did know is that hell would break lose once dad knew what happened.

"He keeps trying to talk about something that I don't want to, how was the zoo?"

"It was good the boys enjoyed it, we were lucky it was cloudy all day so we weren't bothered by the sun. How did everything go today?"

"Fine, can we go home?"

"Why so early? We've only been here a couple of days"

"Just everything with mums will, I just want to go home dad" dad looked at me and then noticed the box sitting in front of me on the bed.

"What's in the box?"

"A bunch of letters from mum to be read at various times, I can read two of them right now but I can't. I just want to go home dad" I flicked through the letters not looking up at dad

"Very well, I will see what I can organise"

"Thanks dad" I still didn't look up as he left the room but I waited until the door was shut to lay back on my bed and put a pillow over my face.

I couldn't tell him the reason I wanted to leave was because I wanted to get away from Nikolaus, I wanted to get out of this room that kept reminding me of how I saw him this morning, naked. I wanted to go home and talk to Emily about all of this and find some way to tell Rose what happened, I wanted to know how she dealt with what happened with Dimitri and the compulsion charm.

Dad wasn't able to get us on a flight until the next afternoon and I was grateful, it was the best he could do but it meant I was going home. Due to it being last minute though we were split up on the plane, Shane had to sit with Ellie and Matt while Nathan sat with dad and Nate and that left me with Nikolaus. Of course it would since dad was still set on us pretending to date, people were already looking at us funny because of Shane and Nathan the last thing they need is a guy watching from a creepy distance over an 18 year old girl.

The whole way to the airport the scarf I had around my neck had been pulling on my hair, I finally had the chance to pull my hair out.

"I'm sure you can take the scarf off now, you're family is somewhere else on the plane" I didn't even respond but took the scarf off anyway.

I walked out of my room earlier this morning with my hair up, half asleep completely forgetting about the hickeys that Nikolaus left on my neck and dad managed to see them. He completely ripped through me thinking that Nikolaus had left them but I told him it was just some human, it wasn't happy with it either but said I should cover them with a scarf so Ellie and my brothers didn't see them. Nikolaus questioned the scarf before we left but all I did was glare at him, I think at some point he must have realised what I was covering since I didn't even take it off when we reached the airport.

"You can't ignore me this whole flight, it's a fifteen hour flight" I had been ignoring him ever since dad and the rest of them got back from the Zoo.

"I could try, I ignored dad, Shane, Nathan and Alex when I first flew there" I turned and looked out the window, we hadn't event taken off yet.

"That was a private plane Dri, they could give you your space where as I have to sit next to you for the whole fifteen hours"

"Why do you want to keep talking about this?" I finally turned away from the window and looked at him with tears in my eyes

"Because I want to apologize for taking advantage of you" at this point I'm so glad the old lady next to him had gotten up to bug one of the hostesses so no one was paying attention to our conversation and my family were seated else where

"Neither of us can remember what happened, how do you know I didn't take advantage of you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm older I should have known better no matter how much alcohol I had to drink"

"Trust me that is the last thing I'm thinking, I don't believe for a second you took advantage of me. You know everything that happened with Michael, I doubt you would have done something to take advantage of me" I was fighting so hard to hold back my tears but they got the better of me, one escaped and run down my cheek.

He didn't say anything as I turned around in my seat so I could face him properly and I rested my head against the seat. He reached out and wiped the tears away with his thumb, he left his hand on my cheek for longer then was needed.

"I really am sorry Dri, I don't want this to change things between us. We have another year to get through. Even if you don't think I took advantage of you, I still feel like this is partially my fault. I'm also sorry about the hickys and getting you in trouble" he ran his fingers over them on my neck and I frowned at him, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"I promise it's fine, we will get through the rest of summer break and then when school starts up we will act like it didn't happen and go back to how we have been the last three years" I turned around and put my head phones in to watch a movie. Nikolaus must have gotten the hint I really didn't want to talk about it anymore and watched a movie of his own.

"They are very cute aren't they?" I had no idea who was speaking, I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and realised I was leaning against Nikolaus, it was the lady on the other side of him that was talking and she was talking to Matt.

"They are far from cute" he shot a glare at Nikolaus, even though he was younger than me he tried to act like he was the protective older brother. When he was first told about the fake relationship he got all grumpy and annoyed and when dad asked him about he explained that he was just going to break my heart like Jeremy did, it was the cutest thing to witness.

"Hah you're funny Matt, what do you want?"

"Dad said you've got my video game"

"I do, it's in my bag above us. Can you reach it?"

"No but it's alright I will get Shane to come grab it. You go back to sleep"

"Thanks Matt" I gave him a small smile as he walked off.

Once he was gone I put up the arm rest and snuggled in against Nikolaus again, he was much more comfortable then the window. He was either awake or he subconsciously moved to wrap an arm around me and right now I didn't care, I was tired and he was comfortable to sleep on

Nikolaus POV

I woke up at some stage during the flight and Dri was asleep against me, this wasn't right and when I tried to shift her she just mumbled something before snuggling in closer. I still haven't been able to get the images of us having sex out of my head and now having her sleeping against me allowing me to be able to smell her perfume, it was intoxicating.

I hated lying to her and telling her I didn't remember what happened but I had no other choice. I knew she would press me for details and it was easier this way but I hated how she felt knowing neither of us could remember it and I was truly sorry for making her feel like that.

I still had no idea if I was returning for the new school year, I didn't know what would be worse. Continue to work with her and remember us having sex and me pinning her to the ground will put us in similar positions or leave and not have her around anymore.

I knew I shouldn't have done this but I put on another movie, kissed the top of Dri's head and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

**A/N: LilianGrace thank you for reviewing, yes unfortunately no happy ending yet but as for later I'm not too sure. I want to give them the happy ending they deserve but I haven't written it or even thought it out so I have no idea how or when it happens but remember at this point in time Dri doesn't have feelings for him or if she does, she doesn't know they're there. As for what Nikolaus said, it's nothing too drastic or out there. It's not something that you don't already know, it's not important at this point until Dri remembers it again.**

**Gabergirl thank you for reviewing, I like hearing that my readers get excited when there is a new chapter posted. I'm glad you see it that way because as much as what happened in the chapter people were excited that was finally happening it was also just a filler chapter that led towards other chapters. I promise I will always try and update as soon as I can.**

**Katherine mccarty thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from my readers. I'm glad to know you love my story and you are hooked. I'm not able to update every day but I do try to update at least once sometimes twice if time allows me too.**

**GwennyDee thank you for always reviewing, I'm glad to know you enjoyed that much you couldn't stop grinning. I'm glad you love Dri and Nikolaus together. I completely forgot about the hickeys so I put them in this chapter, it's the small things like that I always seem to forget so please pick me up on them in the future and I will make adjustments. Not all the letters will be covered but some will be later on.**


End file.
